The White Wolf
by TheTwilightKnight
Summary: Chpt 1 reworked. Link is attacked by a strange beast and now finds himself in a competely new setting. Rated M for language and lemons in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**The White Wolf Chpt 1**

I do not own Queen's Blade or the Legend of Zelda, they are owned by Nintendo and Hobby Japan respectively.

I just rewrote this chapter and changed the plot abit, but its still very similar to the original story i had planned.

* * *

The sunlight of the afternoon sun sparkled in the crystal clear waters of Ordin Springs. A familiar green clad hero sat at the edge of the springs as he pondered lingering thoughts after his journey.

"_Now, that my journey is over...I feel empty." _He internally mused.

He sighed as he looked up into the sky.

"_I feel great and all that my journey is over, but part of me wants it to go on." _

He closed his eyes and focused hard on what this thought truly meant. To him this didn't make any sense. He had been tasked with defeated Ganon and his minions which was all very dangerous, but for some reason he wanted it to still be go on.

As the hours of daylight started to dwindle and the moon now took its seat in the sky, a strange figure the unaware the Hyrulean watched with curiosity.

"**Hmm, I think that can be arranged." **Then the figure vanished into the forest.

As Link neared his house he got the strangest feeling he was being followed. He slowly walked through the woods until he reached his house. Just a few more steps and he was home free.

Suddenly a loud unnatural howl startled him, on instinct he reached for his sword and shield. He scanned the forest line for the source of the voice. A sudden rustle and a another beastly growl made him turned.

Link's eyes widen as he came to face to face with a true beast. It appeared to be humanoid in nature but was covered and white fur, and violet eyes that show a predator instinct, but was wolf like in appearance. It was huge towering over Link by over two feet, its arms reached to its knees which were bent backwards to allow it go on all fours.

"**ROOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!" **The beast roared, all the bats in the trees flew into the night sky at the sound of the roar.

Link started to sweat as it approached him, but he knew it was kill or be killed by this, this...monster.

"_What is this thing?" _

In the blink of an eye the beast was upon him, Link's eyes widen with surprised as the monster swung his arm. Link dodge but just barely. He saw a opportunity and stab the beast in between the ribs causing it to howl in pain.

"**RRRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRR!" **The monster roared again swing his arm, this time striking Link with great force.

He sailed through the air until he cruelly hit a rock. He gasped in pain as he made contact. The pain crept up his back as he struggled to get up.

However, the beast did not relent.

Even though it was bleeding profusely from the stab wound, it continued with unrivaled killing intent. Link would easily put this on par with Zant and Ganon in the way they attacked.

The lupine beast now loomed over him raising its razor sharp claw in the air ready to slice right through the injured blonde. He struck.

Only to be deflected by Link's shield. The beast roared in rage and once again made itself vulnerable, this time Link aimed to kill. He trusted straight for the beast hearts.

The sickening sound of steel sinking into flesh was the only noise that followed. The night became dead silent. Link looked up to see the eyes of the beast becoming dull, its body motionless.

"Wh-what is this thing?" He asked out loud.

Suddenly the beasts once lifeless body life again the sword still stuck in its heart. Link's eyes widened with horror as the beast reached his hand down to grab him, lifting him off the ground. He started fearlessly into the beasts violet colored eyes. The beast opened its mouth, preparing to bite, Link closed his eyes ready to accept death.

But it didn't come.

Instead of biting a vital area the beast choose to bite the Hyrulean on the hand.

"AAAAHHHH!" Link shouted with pain as the sharp fangs pierced his skin.

The large beast lifted Link over its head and violent slammed into the rock below into multiple pieces. As his vision started to turn dark, he heard the wolf roar in triumph, and a surprising human voice say.

"**Welcome to the Pack."**

* * *

Well I decided I hated how chapter 1 originally turned out so i rewrote it. I found that it fit the story better.


	2. Chapter 2

**The White Wolf chpt 2**

So here is chpt 2...of the newer version of the story. Read and Review Please

As always I do not own Queen's Blade or The Legend of Zelda they are owned by Hobby Japan and Nintendo respectively.

* * *

The morning sun moved to its rightful place in he sky as dusk was now becoming day. The light traveled over the land leaving no space unlit. In a small forest the light pierced through the spaces of the leaves to reveal a man laying in the forest.

Link groaned as the light shined on his face.

"Someone turn off the sun." He groaned as he tried to shield his face from the light.

"**I don't think that's benefical. The effects of doing so would prove quite...disastrous." **A husky voice said.

Link's eyes shot open as he shot up at the sound of the voice. He looked all around but all he saw was a strange white wolf sitting in front of him. He raised an eyebrow as the wolf seemed to be leering at him, as its violet eyes showed a mischievous intention.

"Did...did you just talk?" He asked.

The wolf tilted its head to the side. Link sighed.

"I guess not."

The wolf yipped and wagged its tail, and much to the blonde's surprise it began to speak.

"**Actually, you didn't give me enough time to respond." **The wolf said **"But yes, I can talk, because I'm not a normal wolf."**

The young hyrulean looked at the wolf with a questioning look. The wolf laughed before his tone became serious.

"**That thing that attacked you last night it was a Lupus Dcemone; or Wolf Demon." **

Link eyed the wolf with suspicion. Why would it know that? Speaking of suspicion the wolf in question looked exactly like the beast, expect from the size difference and the humanoid shaped body. That is when Link's eyes widened with horror as he noticed the wolf had bandages wrapped around its sides and over its chest.

Exactly where he had injured the beast in their battle.

He glared hatefully at the wolf, who just leered back.

"It was you! You're the Demon!" Link shouted at the wolf drawing his swords.

The wolf just laughed.

"**First instead of calling me wolf or demon call me Cyrus. Also if I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already." **The wolf, now identified as Cyrus, said smugly.

Link gripped his sword tightly but the memory of being defeated by that monster was too much to deny. He had no choice. He sheathed his sword and sighed.

The wolf smiled, as much as he could considering he was a wolf.

"**I do apologize if I caused you any harm, that wasn't my complete intention. I overheard you in the spring and decided to give what you asked for."**

Link hesitantly nodded, still not trusting the wolf.

"**Although I would like to welcome you to my pack."**

The blonde recoiled from the wolf's words.

"Pack?"

Cyrus nodded.

"**Aye, when I bite you I infected you with my Demonic energy. In order to avoid a long explanation, all I did was infect you, you're now three-fourths demon actually. You're a member of my pack now,"**

Link blinked.

"How does that work?"

Cyrus growled, **"Like I said it is a long story. The point is now you're a semi-immortal three-fourths demon."**

The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Semi-Immortal?"

Cyrus rolled his eyes.

"**You and your questions." **He huffed, **"Yes, semi-immortal just a fancy way of saying you won't die of old age."**

Link nodded.

"**Now because I sired you, you'll gain a few abilities because of your power increase. Okay, first your strength, speed, durability, endurance, and senses are increased greatly. Second, you also gain a decent level of healing. Third, you gain my bread and butter ability called Demonic Frost, and lastly you have the ability to create other demons."**

The blonde nodded again, the wolf yipped playfully.

"**Good. Now look alive we have company."**

Link's face steeled as he drew his sword and picked his shield off the ground. He scanned the forest all around him for this so called 'company'.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A lost little elf, scratch that a handsome little elf." A high-pitched voice cooed.

Link spun on his heel to come face to face with a strange figure. It was a she obvious, she had pink and strangely enough her skin also seemed to have a pinkish hue to it as well, she also had sky blue eyes with clover shaped pupils, and a pair of bunny ears. She appeared to be wearing a transparent pink jacket that did nothing for covering her breasts, which were covered my hand shaped coming from her hair, and pink shoes.

Link narrowed his eyes the figure.

"Who are you?"

The women giggled.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Link pointed his sword at the women. Her head titled to the side at his action.

"I will not ask again."

Cyrus started to roll his back on the ground.

"**She's playing with you. Her name is Melona, a shape-shifting Slime that serves the Swamp Witch."**

The women now identified as Melona giggled again.

"Aw, why did you ruin my fun?" Her eyes turned red. "Now I going to have to punish you."

The wolf laughed.

"**If I remember correctly, the last time we battled I defeated you in minute flat." **

The smile growled.

"Shut up! I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to him." She said pointing at Link

Link stammered, "M-me? Why?"

Melona chuckled darkly.

"Its simple, I just blown apart by a whinny little bitch name Leina. I need to blow off some steam and...entertain myself."

She licked her lips.

"If you win you're fee to go, but if you lose." She laughed evilly, "Well, you better hope you don't lose."

Link shivered as she shot him a extremely creepy grin. Cyrus whimpered under the creepy grin as well.

"**I've only seen a grin like that once, on a girl named Gasai Yuno...it did NOT end well."**

"Who?" Both Melona and Link asked.

"**A...never mind. Okay, Link this is your first test, defeat this slime your officially a remember of the Pack."**

The blonde nodded as he faced his opponent.

* * *

Gasai Yuno is from the anime Mirai Nikki/Future Diary, she is mentioned only by Cyrus. I also just recently took up that anime and Hirugashi and well...I love them so much it hurts.

They actually inspired a new character I'm making. His name is Eberes.

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**The White Wolf Chapter 3**

I do not own Queen's Blade or The Legend of Zelda they are owned by Nintendo and Hobby Japan respectively.

* * *

Link stared apathetically at his opponent who just smirked back at him. His grip on his sword tightened as his opponent just stared back. Cyrus, who was watching from on top of a rock, was getting a tick mark on his head from the silence. This was suppose to be a fight not a staring contest.

"**WILL YOU TWO FIGHT ALREADY!" **He shouted annoyed.

Link without haste dashed towards his opponent, raising his sword high and brought it down on his opponent. But to much Link's horror his cut, which sliced through her shoulder, just reattached.

Cyrus narrowed his eyes

"_**Figures, what would I expect from a feminine jelly sack."**_

Melona smiled evilly as she lashed out shocked Hyrulean with her sword. She laughed childishly her sword made contact with his arm. Link looked at his bleeding arm, before turning to glare at his opponent.

"Aw, whats the matter? Did I hurt you elf? Are you going to cry?" She taunted.

Link blinked.

"Whats a elf? I'm a Hyrulean."

Both Melona and Cyrus sweat dropped.

"**Technically he isn't a elf, but his appearance says otherwise." **Cyrus deducted.

"I don't get it what is a elf?" He asked genuinely curious.

If Cyrus had hands he would have face palmed.

"**I'll tell you later, but first you need to beat Melona. She is impervious to most physical attacks so...yeah." **He said sheepishly.

"Then how did you beat her?"

"**I froze her saggy ass solid."** He said cockily, enraging the slime.

The slime growled as she charged at the wolf. The white wolf smirked as he just disappeared and reappeared in a tree across the clearing.

"Fuck that speed!" She shouted before pouting.

Seeing a opening his opponents defense, Link charged towards her. But instead of stabbing her he bashed her in the face with his shield. The slime recoiled in pain clutched her face.

"You bastard! That hurts like a bitch!" She shouted at him.

Link barely dodged as she swung her sword angrily at him. Slash after slash each one dodged but each one got that much closer to hitting him each time.

"_Well she's pissed." _He thought.

"_**Yep, also don't call her a monster. She'll kill you...painfully." **_He heard Cyrus put in. **_"Also before you ask, yes I'm using Pack Telepathy."_**

As he looked up he now observed Melona coming down on him with her sword posed to cleave him in half. Link was barely able to put his shield up as he was knocked to the group when steel collided with steel.

"DON'T INGORE ME!" She shouted as pushed her sword into the Hyurlean Shield.

Link winced in pain, it was his back. His injuries from the fight with Cyrus weren't healed yet, he was till sore. Melona seemed to pick on on his as she laughed sadistically.

"Aw it seems you have a handicap." She giggled, "Just surrender it will be better for you."

The blonde shook his head vigorously. The slime growled as smirked seductively at him.

"Come on, I know you to touch these." She said pointing at her breasts. "Go on touch them you know you want too."

Link closed his eyes as he pushed rolled away from her. Melona was a stunned by his resistance and did nothing to stop it when Link charged her again. He struck he hard in the face with this shield and slammed the handle into her gut.

She recoiled in pain, before shooting Link the most anger filled look he had ever seen.

"Now...you pissed me off." She declared.

Link braced when the hand shaped things covering her breasts now cupped them, showing off her peak nipples off. He blushed she may be trying to kill him, but she was still showing him a sacred area.

Suddenly he heard Cyrus shout.

"**Move! Dodge that fluid she is about to shoot!" **He warned.

Link turned to the tree Cyrus was in. This was a mistake. While his back was turned the slime grinned evilly as the hands squeezed her lovely mounds causing a purple fluid to fly towards the unaware Hyrulean.

Turning his head Link's eyed widen with horror as stream of purple liquid flying towards him. He quickly raised his Hyurlean shield successfully blocking. This victory, however, was short lived, as the metal shield started to liquefy right off Link's arm. Melona laughed.

He looked down to see the shield that had protected him from so many things...was not just a liquid on the floor. His hands now free hand balled into a fist at the sound of the laughter, but was surprised to see her gone.

He looked all around for her until.

"Surprise!" The slime shouted from behind knocking Link to the ground.

Link winced when she painfully pinned his hands to the ground. She smirked as she licked her lips.

"Looks like I win, how...unfortunate for you." She taunted.

Link glared at her. He knew that if he wasn't injured he would have beaten this monster, but nothing he could do about it. He was now at the mercy this monster.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you." She admitted, giving Link some hope. "Although, there is something I want."

The blonde raised an eyebrow and was about to speak, until he was silenced by her lips crushing into his. His eyes widened as he felt her moist, warm tongue passing against his lips begging for entry. He tried to keep his lips shut but to no avail as she forced her tongue in to his moist cavern.

Her tongue slowly explored his mouth tasting every each of his mouth. Mean while a freshly made goo had stroked his member causing Link to struggle against her. Finally she pulled away and licked her lips hungrily.

"Hmm, you taste like cheese cake." She said.

As her goo hand continued to stroke Link's member to hardness causing him to groan.

"It seems that you're enjoying this, I just maybe have to keep you as a pet when I'm done."

* * *

In a nearby tree Cyrus cringed at the scene before him. He knew this was going to happen, it never failed. Deciding he needed to help his pack member he opened his mouth as a strange icy blue energy charged in his mouth.

"**_Alright time to intervene." _**Cyrus sighed, **_"Its ready...Flash Free-"_**

Suddenly the sound of thunder interrupted his power. He whimpered as he fell out of the tree and smacked into the ground.

"**Ouch."**

* * *

Link looked confused as he looked up into the sky, not a cloud in the sky. Why would there be thunder? Just then he felt Melona release his hands and look angrily at the east direction. She growled when she heard a voice call.

"Leina! Leina! Where are you?" A feminine voice

The slime looked down at Link, before turning into a pool of goo and disappearing.

"This isn't over."

Cyrus flinched when he heard that voice.

"**Oh please no, don't be who I think it is. Please, please, please, please." **He pleaded.

At that time two figures came into the clearing both women, one was taller than the other. Link turned to them and immediately came under the intensity of their glares.

The taller one had long red hair reaching her shoulder blades, she had creamy skin, and sparkling green eyes. She was wearing a metal detailed headdress and a black wrap. She wore a metal bikini top and small black panties, she had a gold and black bracer on her arm, a black cloth tied on her hips, and black thigh-high boots. She also had a large sword that she was supporting with her shoulder

The shorter one one was only slightly shorter. She had long blonde hair that reached her mid back, light blue eyes, and pale skin. She wore a metal cat headband, a metal bikini top with some parts painted blue, a blue stripped vest, a full arm clawed gauntlet and black panties, with black and white stripped shoes. She had a spear a

The taller one gave him a cold look.

"My name is Claudette Vance." She pointed at him, "Who are you? And why are you trespassing on Count Vance's lands."

Cyrus, who now sat next to Link, internally cursed up a storm despite his calm exterior.

"_**This fucking bitch! Why the fuck is this bitch here? I thought she was looking for Leina, but no! Shes here bugging the fucking shit out of me, dammit! Fuck my life."**_

* * *

No comment, other than...I need to cover more ground in my chapters than this :/


	4. Chapter 4

The White Wolf chapter 4

I do not own Queen's Blade or The Legend of Zelda they are owned by Hobby Japan and Nintendo respectively.

* * *

Link blinked as the two women in front of him glared at him. He scratched the back of his head and looked away, which just seemed annoy the women even more. The blonde one in particular seemed to getting exponentially annoyed. Cyrus noticed this and scoffed.

"_**Typical Elina, stupid bitch." **_The wolf snickered, which in reality sounded like a yip

The blonde now identified as Elina, drew her spear thrusting it right in in front of Link's chest. She snarled as she pressed it threateningly close to his heart.

"Well? She asked you a question. Who are you? Why are you here?"

Link started to sweat. He could answer the first one easily, but he couldn't the second one. He turned to Cyrus silently begging him for some kind of support, but Cyrus was too busy staring down Claudette who was giving the wolf a matching look.

Cyrus internally growled.

"_**She knows." **_

The general turned her attention back to the struggling blonde. He cleared his throat and answered.

"My name is Link." He answered.

Elina raised her eyebrow at the answer.

"Just Link? No middle or last name?"

The Hyrulean sheepishly replied, "Yes."

The captain of the guard folded her arms, before eying Link up and down. Strong body, a steeled complexion, a sword embedded in the ground next to him, obviously a warrior. Maybe if she wasn't so

"I take it you're a warrior?"

He nodded and for the first time since she arrived the general spoke up. She spoke with a rather detached cold tone.

"Good, then maybe you'll be interested in something." She offered.

Link's and Cyrus' ears perked up at this. The general then produced a wanted poster and handed to Link.

"We're looking for this girl. Her name is Leina Vance, if you see her report it and you will be rewarded with fifty gold pieces." The red head said.

Cyrus rolled his eyes.

"_**Only fifty for a runaway noble? Jeez dig a little deeper Count Vance, or are as stingy as people say you are?**_

The Hyrulean nodded not seeing many options if he refused. His battles with Cyrus and Melona had left him battered and sore and the last thing he needed as another fight.

"I accept." He declared.

Elina almost hissed at him when he said this. He stoically looked over at her as her face burned with a anger.

"If you touch her I'll kill you!" She threatened.

Link blinked, and turned to a walk away. The sound of a voice stopped him

"Also that wolf of yours." It was Claudette, "His name wouldn't be Cyrus now would it?"

Both Link and Cyrus flinched.

"_**Oh shit, she does know. Dammit! Where is Gasai Yuno when you need her? I need her to kill this bitch." **_Cyrus mused.

The green clad hero turned to face her and said.

"His name is none of your concern."

The general just chuckled with a tone of knowing hidden in it.

"I see, I got everything I need to know." She smirked, before turning to leave. "Remember the reward is yours if you find Leina. Come on Elina we're leaving."

Said blonde hesitantly back off of Link, but not before shooting him a death glare but soon followed her sister. Link sighed with relief and looked down at Cyrus who was giving him a cute puppy dog eyes look.

"**Thank you. I have...grievances with Claudette and Count Vance." **He confessed.

Not surprised at all by this, Link sighed.

"I expected that I guess. Anyone else with a problem with you?"

Cyrus bowed his head and circled the ground seemingly in thought. The wolf howled at low volume seemingly not to attract the attention of the recent departures.

"**Hmm, lets see. I only personally know Naneal, Airi, and Menace, no problems with them. Of those who have heard my name, no one should have a problem with me, so no."** He explained.

Cyrus leered.

"**I bet you're confused about your weapons right? Where they're at maybe?"**

Link narrowed his eyes at that, he was wondering why he couldn't 'feel' any of his weapons. He was fortune enough to be given a sort of pocket dimension that he could store everything in by the goddesses. The level of occupation matched a feeling he had, given he was feeling empty means he had nothing.

"**Don't worry I'll return them to you, but I'm afraid the only things you had on you when I attacked were the Hero's Bow, Gale Boomerang, and the Clawshots. Here you go."**

Cyrus emitted a low howl as a strange blue energy wrapped around him, before coming over to Link to be 'absorbed' into his chest. Link could now feel a level of occupation so at least since his shield was gone he had more things to rely on.

"**As for your shield, I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do about that. Maybe you can buy another one, got any money?"**

Link had completely forgotten about money. He snapped his figures as he reached for a large pouch at his waist. He opened it up was happy to find it was full.

"Hmm, I have about one-thousand rupees."

Cyrus shook his head.

"**They use gold here, not rupees, but maybe we can tell people they're precious stones instead. At least that way we'll have a decent amount of gold.**

Link nodded as the two walked into the forest around them

"Any idea where we're going?"

"**No idea."**

* * *

The moons light was the only source of light that lit the dark room in the Vance family house. This room in particular was much more impressive than the other rooms, mainly because it belong to Count Vance himself.

Said man sat in his chair seeming in a deep position of thought. Just earlier his daughter Claudette had informed him that Cyrus Grey, the White Wolf and sometimes known as The Beast From The East had returned, with a contractor. Vance knew this contractor would have the powers of the demon who he sired him, making him perfect breeding stock for the genertation of his family.

"Hmm, so the sole holder of Demonic Frost has returned? I can't let a power like that slip through my hands. I must have it. I just need to get Claudette, Elina or Leina if we find her to presue him."

He smiled a evil smile.

* * *

So I normally update on the weekend due to school so here is the second chapter of today...your welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, sorry about not updating yesterday. I was watching Squid Girl...love it. Also the next chapter WILL have a lemon (or two). I was recently dishearted by a recent comment so...here is chapter 5

* * *

Four days had passed since Cyrus and Link encountered Claudette and Elina Vance, a conflict that would be inevitable down the road. The last days had been kind to them with both Link and Cyrus making a full recovery thanks to their high speed healing. The two now rested peacefully in a little village.

Link laughed as the local children were all 'playing' with Cyrus, and by playing they were pulling his ears, grabbing his tail, climbing all over him, etc.

The wolf demon snarled.

"**Get off of me you little brats!"**

All the children giggled as they embraced the white wolf in a hug.

"**Aw, all this sweet shi- I mean stuff is bringing a tear to my eye...I mean it would if I had tear ducts."**

Link raised an eyebrow. Ever since they arrived here Cyrus had been talking out loud and no one seemed to be scared or confused about it.

"Cyrus?"

The wolf turned around as he struggled to break the grip of the children around him.

"**What?" **

The blonde looked around.

"Why aren't they afraid of you? You're talking and no one is reacting to it."

Cyrus chuckled. A long time ago he stumbled upon this village, and even then they weren't afraid of him.

"**That's simple I've been to this village before. They weren't afraid of me seventy years ago and they're still not afraid of me now."**

Link's eyes widened. He just said seventy years, not like he was surprised since Demons are known to have quite long life-spans.

"How old are you?"

Cyrus growled.

"**I'm six times older than Alleyne, if that tells you anything."**

"Who?" The Hyrulean asked.

"**Never mind, I'm approximately 6,819 years old." **He stated.

The wolf smirked at Link's reaction. His mouth as gaping open and is eyes were the size of dinner plates. The wolf laughed, but soon stopped as a young women holding a bag of supplies appeared from behind Link. She had long brown hair tied into a pony tail, fair skin, and light blue eyes. She wore a simple long brown dress.

She smiled.

"Here are the supplies you wanted; milk, meat, water, assorted vegtables, and lamb's blood for Cyrus"

Cyrus leered.

"**Maybe when the moon is full I will..._repay _you." **He said winking.

The women giggled before leaving, after she placed the bag on the a nearby counter as Cyrus howled lowly. He turned back to Link who still seemed to be in a daze.

"**Hey! Sunshine! Hey Sunshine wake up he have to go." **He shouted.

Link shook his head, as he turned to get the supplies when he smacked into someone. He winced as he fell to the ground, and a loud shattering sound rang in his ears and looked up to see a very pissed off man.

This man had snow white hair in a swept back fashion (like Vergil), he had pale skin comparable to the moon, he was also very tall (6'5), he also had a single emerald eye with the other being covered by a metal eye patch. He wore a back overcoat, with a matching vest underneath, a black sash tied across his waist, and matching pants and shoes.

"Um, sorry." Link apologized scratching the back of his head.

The man's single eye narrowed.

"My name is Phantasm Hieronymus Umbranox, but you may call be Enos." He introduced before pointing at Link, "You just destroyed my life's work...a blue pure Philosopher Stone." (Pay real close attention to this guy)

Link titled his head confused, until Enos pointed to blue shattered remains on the ground. Cyrus cringed when he heard the man's name. Enos, and the parallel self of his friend Derek Umbranox.

"I'm sorry."

Enos glared harder.

"You're going to be sorry." He snapped before leaving.

As Link got this feet, Cyrus had already started to walk down the path.

"**Hurry up Tree-Hugger, before he decides to give us a going away present."**

The blonde glared at the insult before following quickly behind.

* * *

Three days later.

The scorching sun of the desert beat down on the grainy sands. On the sands below traversed two figures a man and a wolf. They trudged slowly through the sands as they made little progress in actually clearing the area.

Cyrus panted as the sweaty Link traveled close to him.

"**How in the hell...DO YOU GO FROM BEING IN A FOREST TO THE MIDDLE OF A FUCKING DESERT!" **

Link groaned as he took a sip of water.

"I don't know, I was following you."

The wolf snarled.

"**I didn't ask you!"** He snapped.

The blonde rolled his eyes, before he noticed a large building right in front of them. Link blinked and pointed.

"Um, was that there the entire time?"

Cyrus stopped growling and look at said building, probably just another mirage.

"**Yes, but I just thought I was hallucinating."**

Suddenly the sky turned dark as a powerful gale blow through the wasteland. The once normal sand had now become black as it blew, nearly taking Cyrus away.

"**Oh, this is so not good." **He deadpanned.

Then another powerful gale blew again, this time actually carrying Cyrus away. Link's widened with horror as he reached out to the wolf, but couldn't grab a hold of him. The blowing sand was now clouding his vision as he struggled to see as he rushed into the building clamping his eyes shut.

He ran and ran farther into the building until he ran into a something. He groaned as he got back up and opened his eyes to be taken back by the gaze of two women. One was obviously a normal human but the other had wings

The human was shorter than Link, she had long black hair that reached her rear end and was tied into a small tail, she had creamy colored skin, and violet colored eyes very much like Cyrus'. She wore a simple white and red robe like garment that covered most of his body, a red headband, and a sword strapped to her back.

The angel was also shorter than Link, she had short spiky blue hair, pale colored skin, and green eyes. She wore white blouse with steel leggings. She also had two white wings sprouting from her back, but appeared to be deformed since one was much longer than the other.

"Um, who are you?" The black haired one asked.

Suddenly the blue haired one was all up in his face.

"What you do you think you're doing? You just interrupted a official Queen's Blade match!"

Link winced at the volume of her voice, as he sheepishly scathed the back of his head.

"I'm sorry I guess, whats a Queen's Blade? And what did I-" He started before looking down to see a unconscious women on the ground.

She was blonde tied into two braids with rings tied at the ends and fair skinned. She wore a metal breastplate with several leather straps attached and knee high metal boots and a sword strapped to behind her back around her waist.

Link blinked.

"Oops."

The black haired one smiled, Link blushed in response.

"_She's so...beautiful." _He thought.

"My name is Tomoe." She introduced, "This is Naneal" she said pointing at the angel behind her.

Link nodded.

"My name is Link."

* * *

Somewhere else in the pyramid

The events that had just unfolded played back on a mysterious waterfall screen. A young women named Menace, the princess of the fallen kingdom of Amara and a moving scepter name Setra watched with intent.

The scepter seemed to be ticked at the arrival of the new comer.

"Who the hell is he? I wouldn't mind if it was another voluptuous member of the female race, but still. Why is there an elf out here? I though they were tree-huggers."  He raved.

Menace remained quite as he eyes focused on the man. She smirked as she took in his form; muscular, handsome, a little reckless and thoughtless at times but still a perfect candidate.

"Hes perfect." She muttered.

Setra titled himself to the side.

"Huh?"

Menace smiled happily and closed her eyes.

"A perfect suitor and together we will make powerful children of Amara." She declared.

She laughed a evil and chilling laugh as her laughter echoed through the insides of the pyramid

Somewhere else in the pyramid a unconscious wolf laid on a small hill of sand. Even though he was unconscious he seemed to be aware of the laughter.

_"**Oh my fucking gosh, who died...this time?"**_

* * *

Sorry if Cyrus' swearing gets on your nerves...in the original story I wrote for him he swears when he is angry, confused, nervous, or aroused (He likes dirty talk xD). I also apologize if this seems kinda lack luster compared to the other chapters

Also as for the lemon I'll give you a hint of who it is.

-She is closer to Link's race than Tomoe

-She's a very strong fighter

-She's kinda...assertive


	6. Chapter 6

Well here is chapter 5...I'm really sorry about there not being a lemon in like i promised. The next one will have...2 I promise. I have such a headache so I apologize for this chapter in advance

* * *

The dim light of a few torches was the only source of light in the pyramid. Link, Naneal, and Tomoe traveled down a hallway and judging by the holes in the wall there was a trap in there. As they traveled deeper Link felt a chill engulf his entire body, scratch that he wasn't chilly, he was absolutely freezing.

He shivered.

"Why is it so cold?" He asked.

Tomoe blinked, obviously confused since it was only slightly colder in the pyramid compared to outside.

"Are you cold?" She asked

He gave her a deadpanned look.

"I'm not cold. I'M FREAKING FREEZING!" He exclaimed holding his body for warmth.

Suddenly two pairs of arms wrapped themselves around his chest. He blushed when he noticed Tomoe and Naneal hugging him, trying to warm him up.

The raven haired priestess smiled warmly.

"Feel better?"

Link nodded.

"Good lets continue."

* * *

Someone else in the pyramid a certain white wolf groaned as he sat up. If he had hands we would be rubbing his head, but he had to settle for rubbing his head on the ground instead. Once his senses were clear he looked around to notice he was in a room filled with hieroglyphs.

"**Damn it. I was hoping I wouldn't have to change, but I sense a great strength."**

Cyrus closed his eyes as a eerie blue light engulfed him.

"**Mutare." **He whispered as his body seemed to change.

The once dog-shaped body now became human-shaped, paws he became hands and feet, the shout was pushed into to form a normal nose, legs became unbent, fur now was replaced by hair. Once he light died down instead a the wolf there stood a man.

The man was tall (6'2), but very slim. He had spiky light blue hair (like Naneals only lighter), he had the violet eyes, and pale skin, he also had a pair of white wolf ears and a matching tail. He wore a zipped up high collared purple jacket, a blue shirt underneath, dark blue pants, and purple and white shoes.

The man cracked his neck.

"**Alright, where are you Link?" **He asked himself before sniffing the air.

The demon's nose twitched as his senses told him Link was nearby.

"**There you are...wait, something is wrong."**

Cyrus studied the scent of the blonde and noticed it changed. The scent he was use to was the scent of the forest, but now his scent was musky and heavy like Cyrus' very own. The demon pondered this before his eyes widened with realization.

"**H-his power is reacting to Menace, her dark aura is making his demonic blood boil. I better find him before he loses his shit from overload."**

Then with a purple blur he disappeared.

* * *

Back with the others, Link still shivered as both Tomoe and Naneal had given up trying to warm up. He was kinda disappointed when he could feel their breast pressing into his body. That was unusual since that really sounded like something Cyrus would do.

Link narrowed his eyes.

"_Fantastic, now I'm sounding like Cyrus. How can this day get any better?" _

As if on cue he stepped on a tile that was pushed into the ground by the pressure. Then huge amounts of water came pouring from a higher level, as they the door out was beings boarded by blocks of stone. The blonde face palmed

"_Someone likes messing with be don't they"_ He asked internally, in no way expecting a answer.

Suddenly a voice echoed through his head.

"_**Nope, its always more satisfying if other suffer to accomplish a goal." **_A familiar voice said.

Link raised an eyebrow.

"_Cyrus?" _

The voice chuckled.

"_**Yep, also it seems we're in a pickle right?" **_Cyrus pointed out.

Link slowly looked behind himself expecting to see a wolf, instead he saw a man, with wolf ears and a matching tail.

"C-Cyrus?"

The man's...tail waged, as he nodded his head. Naneal quickly embraced the man.

"Cyrus you're back!" She shouted over and over into his chest

Tomoe tensed up and gripped her sword at the mention of the name. She had heard of this demon, a demon strong enough to cause a ice age.

"Cyrus Grey, The Beast from the East. The legend says you created a the first ice age...is that true?"

The man sighed.

"**Oh its you." **

Tomoe drew her sword.

"Rematch."

Cyrus groaned.

"**Damn I really stuck my dick in you when I beat you didn't I?" **He said rather bluntly

Link slapped the Cyrus in the back of the head.

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!" He roared

The blue haired man rubbed his now sore head.

"**Okay, maybe my choose of words was...inappropriate but I'm a Demon, I don't give a damn about morals and social 'rights and wrongs'." **He answered with a matter of fact tone.

Cyrus looked down and noticed the water was now to his ankles and rising; fast.

"**Yep, also we're going to drown." **He admitted with a sickly sweet smile on his face.

Everyone sweat dropped at his tone and smile. Typically dying is not thing to smile about, but what he did next was a surprise to all of them. Cyrus' once calm violet eyes became a burning red color as a light blue sphere form at the tip of his index and middle finger.

The demon smirked as the energy became more wild as he pointed it at the rising water that now reached his knee.

"**I mean we would drown...if I wasn't here." **He clarified as his face turned dark. **"Ice Nova" **

Suddenly the ball expanded to the size of recently destroyed Hyrulean Shield, shot into the water freezing it instantly. Everyone admired the power of the beam, although they soon realized it worked too well when the sound of rock shattering became evident and they fell through the now massive hole in the floor.

"**Oops." **

Everyone screamed as they fell from one level of the pyramid, lucky for them they only fell a short distance before they landed on some rocks. Link, Tomoe and Naneal; who could fly were unscratched, Cyrus however, landed on his face.

Hard

The demon sat up to nurse his now bleeding nose.

"**Ouch, that hurts.**"

Suddenly a voice caught all of their attentions, turning they all looked to see Menace. She gaze seemed to be more focused to Link than anyone else, Link gulped when he saw the look in her eyes. The same look Melona had given him before.

"Who just might you be elf?"

Link's eyes twitched at the mention of the word elf. He didn't even know what a elf was but he had already been called at...twice.

"Cyrus you did tell me what a elf was, but to answer your my name is Link."

The princess licked her lips.

"A unique name to say the least, I'm sure you're...talented." She said seductively.

The group took this all in different ways; Link took a step back, Cyrus looked extremely bored (like always), Naneal hiccuped, and Tomoe was silent...on the outside at least.

"_What is she- IS SHE HITTING ON HIM! Its not like I'm jealous or anything."_ She internally raved.

Suddenly a new figure appeared from behind, it was Leina who still seemed to be in her possessed state. She drew sword as she approached the group.

Menace smiled.

"Dispose of the priestess, angel,...and Cyrus, but spare the blonde one servant." She commanded.

At the moment Cyrus dropped to his knees and started to cry uncontrollably. The whole group sweated dropped even the possessed Leina.

"**Why?! Why, Menace, why? I thought we were buds." **He cried bore looking at Leina, **"Oh hey its Mabel."**

Link face palmed.

"Leina." He corrected.

Menance rolled her eyes.

"Not really, I only tolerated you Cyrus." She confirmed.

Cyrus shot up and started to make strange sighs with his hands. Everyone looked at him with curiosity as he went through a series of elaborate sighs, until he stopped and smirked.

"**I was afraid of that looks like I'm gonna have to use it." **He said **"Water Style: Flowing Dragon Jutsu!"**

Everyone waited for something to happen. They waited, and waited, and waited. When everyone came to realize nothing wasn't going to happen, they all sweat dropped. Cyrus sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"**Um...I give?" **He offered.

Naneal giggled.

"Oh Cyrus."

Leina began to advance until she was knocked down by a kick from behind. Everyone now looked at the kicker, a women, a ninja from the looks of it.

She was shorter than Link, she had light purple, spiky hair with a long strand framing the right side of her face, blue eyes, a very ample bust and very pale skin. She wore a short dark purple tunic with dark edges that exposed a HUGE amount of cleavage, a arm guard of some kind, black belt, dark purple socks, and black shoes.

"Hi there." She waved to everyone, "I'm Shizuka."

Link and Cyrus blinked before waving back.

"Hi."

"**Sup."**

The ninja turned to Tomoe and smiled.

"You're never going to believe what I saw written in the walls."

Cyrus flinched as he encased himself in ice.

"**Uh-oh...wake up when the next chapter starts."**

* * *

The next chapter will have 2 lemons like i promised...don't even worry. I could really write my best due to the massive headache I have right now. As I aplogize for Cyrus being so...stupid in this chapter.

I'll fix this once my headache subsides.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys my headache is gone...well it was, I started to get a really bad one while i was typing this. Also really sorry but the second lemons is in the next chapter it was so bad.

My bad

* * *

The afternoon sun shined brightly upon a river bank. A group of figures laid scattered among said bank, Link sat up and groaned. He rubbed his head when he remembered what happened. The ninja Shizuka managed to ticked Menace off to the point she blew the pyramid apart, Cyrus did nothing to help at first, but he did shield everyone in a globe of ice (like always), and Leina was freed from her mind controlled state.

Speaking of Cyrus, said demon was now fully awake and sitting on a log.

"**Hey man hows it going? I see the next chapter started, damn this guy works fast." **He greeted before pointing to the others, **"It seems Reina, the priestess bitch (sorry if that offends), ninja call girl, and Naneal are sticking with for a while."**

Link raised eye brow at the wolf's tone.

"You mean Leina?with a 'L'? Priestess bitch? You mean Tomoe, and I would prefer if you call her that. Ninja call girl? Really? That's low even for you.

Cyrus rolled his eyes.

"**Come on, its not we weren't all thinking it." **He scoffed.

Link was about to retort before he looked around, he noticed that instead of lush forest. There was just disgusting swampland, the green trees were replaced by twisted remains of their former selves. The ground became moist and muddy. Link was disgusted by what he saw.

"Wh-what is going on here?" He asked sadly.

Cyrus glared at the swamp.

"**The Swamp Witch, her power grows as the swamps spread. This is just a mere step to increase her already incredible power. The witch cares not for anyone or anything, especially if it stands in the way of her and her goal. I learned that the hard way."** He explained his hand balling into a fist.

Link's face softened as Cyrus' voice expressed a lingering sorrowed. The demon looked up into the sky a sad look painted on his face.

"**Derek...where are you?" **He whispered, but Link's sensitive ears picked it up.

He decided to leave it alone. The blonde turned away to look at the expanding swamp land, that was when his eyes spotted a floating figure. He squinted, but because of his now much more powerful senses he could see the figure perfectly.

The figure looked like a...maid? Yes, the figure he saw floating was a wearing a maids uniform. She had long red hair tied into twintails, fair skin, and blue-green eyes. She also appeared to be wielding a large scythe.

"What. The. Hell?" He asked himself, "Who is that? How can I see all this? "

"**To answer your first question that is Airi. As for your second question It was Menace." **He heard Cyrus answer from behind, **"Her powerful, evil aura made your demonic blood boil. When a demon's blood boils they get stronger, it also seems my Demonic Frost is activating inside you. Be careful...L-Link, Airi is stronger than Menace her aura will boil your blood beyond all belief." **He explained

Link nodded as he ran off in the direction of the maid. Cyrus smiled lightly as he turned to wake up the others, but Naneal was gone.

"**What the? I swear that angel is harder to keep track of than Waldo."**

* * *

Nearby a half-elf name Nowa squared off against Airi. In the sky Naneal cheered happily at finally holding a official Queen's Blade match.

"Okay, in this corner we have the infernal temptress, Airi" She announced, "And in this corner we have combat mas- wait a minute that not her. Um...who are you?"

The half-elf looked at the angel.

"My name is Nowa, protector of the forest."

After that the maid lunged at the protector, swinging her scythe. The hybrid dodge trusted her staff forward tearing the maid's top off, only for it to regenerate. Airi smirked as she twirled her scythe in her hand.

"Impressive, you were able to dodge my attack. Its such a shame you don't stand a chance." Airi said in her usual calm voice.

Nowa gritted her teeth as she dodged slice after slice from the scythe. Even though the scythe was large Airi wielded it with surprising speed and accuracy. However, Nowa couldn't dodge forever as he was kicked in the gut, the infernal temptress raised her scythe poised to strike.

Then a monkey appeared and wrapped itself around the stunned hybrid's waist blocking the slash. Airi recoiled as Nowa regained her footing.

"Thanks Lou." She thanked, the monkey chattered in response.

Realizing that she could win in the swamp area, Nowa quickly retreated to the forest jumping from tree to tree. Airi quickly followed in suit.

"You won't escape." She called

Now in the forest Airi flew through the low branches of the trees in pursuit of Nowa who seemed to have disappeared. She looked left to right searching for her prey.

Suddenly the same monkey from before came out from in front of her. She easily dodged the monkey's futile attack.

"Nice try." She commented.

Suddenly she was knocked to the forest floor by a strong kick to the back. She hit the ground hard and even skidded too. Airi quickly recovered turned to face the elf, and she looked PISSED!

"Now I'm mad." She declared.

She closed her eyes and summoned a small cluster of specters out of her being. They emitted low moans as they floated around the surprised hybrid, until they wrapped around her effectively stopping her moments.

Airi moved close to her now restrained prey, before caressing her cheek.

"Despair is the best sauce my dear." She said, "Now lets see what you taste like."

The infernal temptress perused he lips as she kissed the restrained hybrid.

* * *

Link ran quickly through the forest to the battle ground of Airi and Nowa. He stopped when found a opening, and his eyes widened with horror as he looked upon the maid kissing the hybrid. His nose started to bleed.

"_What is she doing? I-I feel a energy fading."_ He mentally asked.

"_**She's killing her, Airi is killing the hybrid. How does it feel Link?" **_Cyrus telepathically said.

Link narrowed his eyes at Cyrus' words.

"_Wh-what?"_

"_**I asked you how does it feel. How does it feel Link? Watching a innocent girl die. Does it make you sad? Does it fill you full of rage? GET ANGRY! SHOW THAT BITCH HER PLACE!" **_Cyrus roared.

Link was getting angry, but apparently not the the extent Cyrus wanted. Th blonde dropped to his knees as images of horrifying deaths entered his mind, each death was worse than another. But worse of all...they were all the people Link cared about.

Enraged by visions Link's hands balled into fists as he felt a strange energy fill his body. His body shook with a horrifying rage. His once calm, gentle blue eyes turned a bloody red as he gritted his teeth with anger.

* * *

In the clearing Airi had take a decent amount of the hybrids essence. She was just about to finish the job when a ball of blue fire came hurling out of the trees. Airi scrambled to dodge the ball of fire, as it flew passed her and struck a tree. She looked back expecting the tree to be lit on fire instead it was now frozen in the spot of impact.

"Blue ice fire? Only Cyrus could do that." She turned to the source of ball to see a green clad elf.

She blushed when she saw his essence and his face. His essence was so pure, yet it had a darker, sinister part that complemented he courageous, and there as a strange golden sheen to his entire being, a taste she wanted it.

Now.

Link's face was painted with a sinister smile, as he slowly approached Airi. She eyed him curiously as he approached, and soon her curiosity became pain as he suddenly disappeared and reappeared just a few feet in front of her to strike her.

Airi was sent hurling back as she painfully broke through a first, second, and third tree before rolling down. She struggled to sit up but wasn't able to when a strong hand wrapped around he throat and she was pushed into a tree.

She opened her eyes to see the Link's sinister smile, his eyes looking directing into hers. She blushed when he pecked her on the cheek.

"W-who are you?" She managed to croak out.

Link's smile shrank a bit, but it remained regardless. He leaned in close before sniffing, and eventually licking it. Airi shivered from the pleasure that was sent down her spine.

"Hmm, you taste good." Link said for the first time, his voice taking on a double voice a lighter one and a darker one.

"It seems you're still hunger for essence. I have just what you need." He said slyly as his free hand gripped the rim of her dress and ripped it all off leaving her just in her white bra and panties along with her black stockings.

Link licked his lips, before smashing them into hers. She moaned with pleasure before a stroke of confusion came, why wasn't she taking his essence? It didn't make sense why he she couldn't feel his strength fading when her's was renewing.

He pulled back.

"I bet your wondering why you're not stealing my essence right? The answer is quite simple, Demons are highly resistance to having their essence stolen since they don't require essence to live. As you for regaining strength you are taking roughly a third of my demonic aura, but it has little effects on me if you do." He exclaimed while playing with her bra straps.

He smiled before grabbing both straps.

"You know, I think I want this off."

With that he roughly ripped it off before throwing it to the ground. He licked his lips hungrily as he bowed his head down to lick, suck and nip at her erect nipples. She mewled loudly as he sucked harshly on her right nipple as he tweaked the other with his hand.

"_Ouch, hes being so rough...I kinda like it." _

He smirked as he kissed her again, but this time his tongue forcefully entered her mouth licking every space it would fit into. Airi groaned as she felt his hand grip the cheeks of her firm buttocks before lifting her into the air and onto the ground gently. He pulled off to pull of his green tunic revealing his toned chiseled chest.

He caught her staring and smirked.

"Like what you see?" He teased.

She blushed and looked away until he made her look at him. He smile surprising sweetly for the demeanor he just displayed. A stray hand went down between her legs to crease her now dripping womanhood.

"Hmm, it seems you're ready." He commented throwing off his pants and undergarments to reveal a rather large erect member.

"_Damn." _Airi internally praised.

He reached for he waistband of her panties to reveal her hairless pink hole. Link lined himself up with it as he looked at her for permission, she nodded. He slowly penetrated her causing the temptress to call out.

Link groaned as he pushed deeper inside her.

"Damn you're tight! Its been a while hasn't it?" He asked, she nodded in response.

Finally after a moment of getting use to her insides Link began to thrust in and out slowly, causing Airi to cry out in pleasure. Every thrust made it much more pleasurable for the both of them, they both groaned as he started to speed up.

"AAH!" Airi cried, "Just a little more I'm so close."

Link smirked.

"Me too get ready." 

True to her words Link could feel the walls start to close in on his member intent on milking his seed. The tightness was too much to take and he shot his load into her causing them both to cry out each others names. They both laid down and didn't move.

In a nearby tree Cyurs watched the events unfold. He saw everything from Nowa fighting Airi to Link copulating with Airi. He smiled perversely as a trickle of blood ran down his nose.

"**Awesome." **He commented before looking at the reader, **"Don't judge me." **

* * *

Hours later

Link groaned as he sat up. He didn't remember a thing it, he remembered talking with Cyrus telepathically, but after that; nothing. He looked up and remembered it had been daytime when he had away, now the moon shined in her fullness.

"Where am I? What happened?" He looked down. "WHY AM I NAKED!?"

"**Jeez you're loud." **He heard a voice say, looking behind he noticed Cyrus leaning against a tree.

"Cyrus what happened?" The blonde aseked.

The blue haired man smirked as trickle of blood running out his nose.

"**You had sex with Airi, you were able to since while in your 'In between form' is when you're more Demon than...what ever you are." **Cyrus explained.

The Hyrulean raised his eyebrow at the answer.

"And you know this why?"

The demon shrugged.

"**I watched."**

Link's face burned a bright red at the wolf's words. His eyes flashed red just as they did right before the black out.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" He roared.

Cyrus shrugged.

"**Calm your ass down Elf Boy. I also notice you were able to access a portion of my Demonic Frost ability when you attacked Airi."**

Link's face slowly developed a smile as he scratched the back of his head. That was a win at least.

"Well that's good I guess."

Cyrus nodded.

"**But it seems it activates when you're enraged...or when the moon is full."** He said pointing up at the full moon.

"**When the moon is full you're at your strongest. Be warned, a lot times the moon causes us Wolf Demons to fulfill our wildest fantasies out so I-" **He started before noticing Link was gone and especially he had taken his pants

Cyrus sweat dropped.

"**Why do I even bother?" **He huffed, **"Sometimes I wish was the main character."**

* * *

Well i wasn't able to put in the second lemon before my headache started to come back...sigh, the second one will be in the next chapter along with the 'Young Link' arc.

The next chapter is called Enter The Grinning Man. Who is the ginning man you ask? Well hes a asshole. Also if you're wondering why Cyrus called Tomoe a bitch its simple; Demons =/= Priests.

So far we have

-Tsudere Tomoe

-Asshole Cyrus

-...whatever Link is

-Leina hasn't said much

-Naneal...is Naneal

What is next? How about Yandere Nyx...no, way to creepy, yet totally awesome.


	8. Chapter 8

The eerie glow of the pale moon was the only source of light as Cyrus blurred through the forest. He had been searching for Link for hours, with little success. His discipline had disappeared while he tried to explain who to remain in control under a full moon.

"**Dammit! Where did he go?" **he asked himself.

The blue haired looked from side to side in hopes of spotting him. He didn't. Cyrus cursed as he looked up at the moon, before turning around and heading back to he Elven village he had stumbled upon earlier today. The Elves there didn't exactly welcome him with open arms this was made clear when the elders demanded his immediate departure. But with Cyrus being Cyrus he didn't and actually with the help of Tomoe, Leina, and Shizuka at...convincing them they were allowed to stay.

Elves had gone every untrusting of anything that wasn't a elf. Cyrus was getting very sick of the strange looks, hateful glares, and accusing whispers aimed in his direction.

"**Xenophobic assholes." **He spat before disappearing in the blink of an eye. (see bottom about this)

"**What a minute...where is Naneal?" **He asked himself just now remembering the blue haired angel.

* * *

Link blinked with confusion at suddenly just appearing a in a meadow. He narrowed his eyes as he looked up at the sky to see the sun shining brightly instead of the full moon. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"Welcome." A sweet voice said

Link quickly turned to come face to face with a beautiful women. She had long dark violet hair that reached her rear end, tied in a high ponytail, bright pink eyes, and pale skin. She wore a simple white dress and was barefoot. She had a sweet smile on her face, but Link could feel a...danger behind her.

"_This doesn't feel right."_

His Triforce symbol burned it had never done that before causing Link to rub his hand in pain. The women blinked and cutely titled her head to the side.

"Something wrong?" She asked concern filling her voice

The blonde shook his head. She smiled in response.

"Who are you?"

The violet haired women giggled.

"Oh silly me, I guess I didn't introduce myself. My name is Welveria." She introduced. (if you don't know who this is...shame on you)

Link scratched the back of his head.

"Where are we?" He asked looking around.

Welveria giggled.

"This is your mindscape. The place that spawns dreams, desires, and emotions. In more simple terms this is what your mind looks like from the inside." She explained.

Link narrowed his eyes at this explanation. A few things didn't make sense, if this was HIS mind why was SHE here? Also it felt as if he was physically on this plane not just mentally. Finally he smelled a faint essence of magic on the grass.

"Alright." He lied deciding to play along. "Why are you here?"

For the first time since her arrival the woman's demeanor and tone changed. It changed from a gentle, sweet, innocent tone to a dark one. Link didn't like it.

"Cyrus is not to be trusted, Link." She answered. "He will dispose of you when you serve no use."

Link was remained quite as she continued.

"That incident with Airi earlier wasn't you activating your demon side. It was him toying with your mind. He made you do that through a ability called Stipant Dominationis, or Pack Domination. This ability allows him to completely control a member of his pack." She continued.

Link narrowed his eyes. That made sense that would explain why he didn't remember anything after waking up and why it seemed like Cyrus was only a short distance away. In fact the last thing he remembered before blacking out was Cyrus' voice and images in his head.

"That was him?" He asked.

The violet haired women nodded.

"Yes, to him you're nothing more than a plaything. After you exhausted your use he will throw you out like the garbage."

Link pondered this as the women approached and laid a a warm hand on his face. She smiled reassuringly as she leaned in closer to his face until they were only inches apart.

"Do not worry, when the time comes everything will become clear. When that time comes you will make the right choice, but before you go I have a parting gift for you."

The blonde raised his eyebrow as Welveria closed her eyes and held out her hands. She smiled as a blinding light emitted and just as it appeared the light vanished. Instead of holding nothing Welveria now held a shield out.

The shield looked exactly like the Hyrulean Shield that was destroyed by Melona. In fact I looked exactly the same except sunlight was reflecting off of it. That was when Link realized what it was; a mirror shield. A indestructible shield capable of reflecting light and magic.

"A mirror shield? For me?" He asked taking it from her

Welveria smiled and waved goodbye as Link vanished in a flash of light. Once he was gone She smiled evilly as she lowered her head, and the green meadow now became a desolate swamp.

"Soon...very soon." She said ominously before laughing darkly.

* * *

Meanwhile

The moon shined high in the sky upon the Elven village. Cyrus walked down the street slowly trying to ignore the strange looks he was getting. He heard whispers accusing him of trickery and mischief this made him clench is teeth in restrain of attacking the fools. He was demon! Not a mere trickster.

"_**These paranoid motherfuckers." **_He internally commented.

He continued down the street as the whispers, points, and looks continued until he snapped. He stopped in the dead center of the street and violently slammed his foot into the ground leaving spider web cracks in it. Of course this wasn't his full strength but it was enough put the fear in them.

"**Hey listen up! I know you think I can't hear you, but I can I HAVE FOUR FUCKING EARS FOR FUCKS SAKE! You know what? A bullet sounds the same in every language so paranoid motherfuckers can fucking stick it!"**

The street went dead silent. Cyrus smiled with victory as he continued to walk down the street. As he approached his shelter his face darkened.

"_**Alleyne is going to kick my ass for saying that."**_

* * *

Inside the shelter Leina laid in her bed across from Tomoe's and diagonally across from Shizuka. She had been doing this since Cyrus left which was hours ago and he still wasn't back. She was actually starting to get worried about Link and Cyrus even though she barely knew themselves

She looked over at Tomoe and asked.

"So you seem to know Link and Cyrus better, what are they like?

The priestess blinked before tapping her chin.

"Well Link seems to be a nice guy. Cyrus on the other hand...is a jerk to be nice." She answered.

As if on cue said demon came walking through the door. He glared at Tomoe who gave him a bored look back.

"**Jeez thanks Mulan."**

Shizuka giggled at bit.

"So did you find Link?" Tomoe asked.

Cyrus rolled his eyes.

"**Yeah I did, hes in my pocket." **He sarcastically said. **"****OF COURSE I DIDN'T FIND HIM! Why do you care anyways? You have a crush on him?"**

The raven haired beauty blushed and turned away.

"No!" She denied _"Yes." _

The demon chuckled.

"**Yeah, sure whatever."**

"Leave her alone Cyrus." Shizuka put in

Said demon was about to retort when he a bright ball of light appeared above him. He slowly looked up which he regretted when a sudden figure fell and landed on top of him. Cyrus groaned as he hit the floor it didn't hurt, in fact it more or less just annoyed him. His eyes flashed ready to pound the figure until he took a whiff of the air is smelled like.

"**Link?"**

Said man now laid on top of the larger demon. He quickly got to his feet and dusted himself off as Cyrus followed suit. The blonde looked at the women gathered in front of him and smiled.

"Hi." He greeted waving.

The three sweat dropped but waved nonetheless. Link narrowed his eyes when he heard Cyrus groaned before turning to glare at the demon. Cyrus was confused.

"**The hell is wrong with you?" **He asked.

Link didn't answer he just scoffed and looked away. Cyrus glared at the back of his head before he remembered something.

"**Oh yeah, Alleyne told me to tell you to meet her at her home if I find you. She said something about a reward or something I don't know."**

The blonde nodded before leaving the shelter. Cyrus groaned when he left and pointed his thumb at the door.

"**Whats his problem?" **He asked the women shrugged.

* * *

Well after that...Cyrus friend or foe? What do you think?


	9. Chapter 9

I'm gonna warn you that everything up to the first dividing bar is a lemon...so enjoy.

* * *

Link quietly shut the door behind him doing his best not to disturb anyone. Once inside he look note of the clean and proper inside. The furniture was in great condition a bit small sense the house only seemed to have three rooms, he could actually see the bed room from here.

"I take it that you're Link?" A strong voice asked.

Link turned to the left in the direction of the bedroom expecting a manly man. He blushed when he realized he was wrong. Laying on the bed wasn't a manly man it was a beautiful elf.

She had long blonde hair with a few strands tried in a braid, creamy skin, and blue eyes. She wore a red beret, a short green shirt that expose a decent amount the cleavage as well as her midriff. She also had a white cloth and a belt covering her sacred area and thigh high green boots.

Link nodded after regaining his composure.

"I am him. Are you Alleyne?"

The elf nodded.

"Cyrus told me you were suppose to giving me a reward?" He said sheepishly.

Alleyne's face softened as she beckoned him closer. He obeyed and entered the room and stopped only inches from her bed.

"I wanted to thank you for saving Nowa earlier today." She thanked.

Link scratched the back of his head and gave her a modest smile. The combat master found her face slowly tinted red as she thought about the outcome of this _reward_, but nonetheless he deserved it.

"Your welcome. So this Nowa is like a daughter to you right? Someone you care a great deal about?" He replied.

Alleyne's eyes widened at the Hyrulean's words. He looked rather rough on the outside, but maybe just maybe...

"Yes, I care about her with all my heart." She repiled.

Link gave her a goofy smile.

"You know you remind me of someone I care about; Princess Zelda. I saved her when Zant and Ganon attacked we're just friends though." Link responded.

"You saved a Princess?" A nod, "I hope you were compensated well."

Link shook his head but this smile didn't fade. Alleyne raised an eyebrow at the man in front of her, he definitely wasn't like most men.

"She tried to compensate me, but I turned her down." He said plainly shocking Alleyne, "All I wanted at the time was to save my home and when that was done return to my normal life."

Alleyne almost felt a tears welling up in her eyes at the younger blonde's words. She pushed them down though; now wasn't the time for crying. She smiled and nodded her head.

"A perfect answer...99 points." She happily declared.

Link smirked playfully.

"Is this my reward? Wait only 99? Why not 100?"

Alleyne smirked as she suddenly grabbed Link's hand and pulled him into the bed. Link grunted as he was pinned to the bed by the agile master, as she straddled his waist.

She smiled warmly as a bright blush pained across her face. She was obviously nervous judging by the way she trembling slightly.

"Your reward is something I can only give once...my virginity." She answered as Link blushed heavily.

"A-are you sure you want to do this?"

After a moment of thought she nodded. This man before he had managed to grow on her and find a place in her heart in the first meeting.

"I want do this for...Nowa."

The younger blonde nodded. He reached up the gently grip the master's face and pulled her close to his face. Warm, soft met his in a passionate kiss, both sides were a little nervous and this what you call amateur night because nether side knew what to do.

"_Her lips are so soft."_Link mentally commented they continued to kiss

They eventually pulled away for air. The faces of both parties were beet red in embarrassment. Then suddenly Alleyne reached for the strap of her small, green shirt, and with a firm tug she removed it completely. Her breasts spilled out with a healthy jiggled, but she soon covered them with her arm.

She blushed harder as she began to speak.

"I-I, uh, Cyrus gave me a few pointers on this...subject. He said that I should let you suck on my breasts. Although since its by my hand I'm even doing this you will refer to me as Master, got it?" She asked.

Link blinked, but nodded. The elven master nodded and uncovered her breasts and let Link's other hand free. He had to best honest upon seeing her breasts bare his manhood began to harden. She leaned down so now her breasts were right in front of his face.

He hesitantly kissed the tops, stopping every now and then to suck on them causing Alleyne to moan. He slowly worked his to her nipples and starting with the right one he popped it into his mouth. The elven mastered gasped at the foreign contact as he sucked vigorously on her nipple, for something that felt so foreign it felt so good.

Suddenly felt his hand grasp her other breast and start to message the nipple. His thumbs covered the erect peak and moved in circular motions. Alleyne mewled loudly as the pleasure that shot up her spine, what had she been missing all these years?

The elven mastered lowered her head started to kiss Link's neck up and down. He groaned as she gently kissed and nipped at his neck. He moaned lightly as she began to suck on his Adam's apple. She suddenly pulled back and began clawing up at his tunic, realizing what she wanted he sat up to take it off.

Link's chest was now bare as they started to kiss again only this time more aggressively. Link even licked the her lips asking for entrance. Alleyne did so willingly as his tongue slid into her mouth and began to lick her cavern, but not the one to be dominated Alleyne's tongue battled his for domination, which she won easily.

With each passing moment Link grew harder and Alleyne grew wetter, not able to take anymore it was time to seal the deal. The elven master leaped off the bed and quickly removed her cloth as Link threw off his pants and undergarments, his now erect manhood and her dripping womanhood were now on display.

She nervously climbed back on to the bed and straddled Link's waist. The younger blonde seemed pick on this and smiled reassuringly.

"Its okay you don't have to if you don't want to." He reassured.

Alleyne looked up and smiled lightly at his words. She was glad he was such a kind man.

"Thank you Link, I'm very happy that you're a caring man." She said, he smiled.

She carefully positioned herself right up his erect manhood and slowly lowered herself on top of it. She gasped in pain as it slowly penetrated her, tears began to well in her eyes as she felt the member rip her hymen. Link felt bad at causing her so much pain, but there was nothing he could do this was her wish, it would be wrong to deny it.

Link could feel his member being covered in her lubricants and more sickeningly her blood. He gulped as he gripped her hips, he looked up at the now sobbing master.

"Are you ready? Or does it still hurt?" He asked with concern.

"No! It-it feels good now, please give me more." She said her eyes becoming glazed over with lust.

Link nodded as he started to bounce her up and down. At first at a slow pace, but he gradually sped up as she moaned and shouted in pleasure. He smiled when he looked at the expression of pure bliss upon the master's face.

"_She looks so...happy." _He mentally noted as he approached his peak.

Then with a loud shout her walls clamped down on his member milking for its seed. Link groaned as he shot his hot white seed inside of her. Alleyne collapsed and was now sleeping soundly, the younger blonde smiled as he kissed her head and followed suit.

* * *

On the outside of the house a lone figure stated at the house stoically. The figure pulled its hood back to reveal it was Phantasm Hieronymus Umbranox, also know as Enos.

He smirked evilly as his fingers bristled with a ghastly green magic energy.

"I told you you'd pay. I'll see you in hell." He said grimly before vanishing in a green light.

* * *

The next morning.

Cyrus' violet eyes blinked at what he saw. He expected the a Link to comeback in the morning, instead a child came back accompanied by Alleyne. The child looked just like Link would if he were about 8 or 9 years old. He was wearing the exactly same clothes and had the same mirror shield strapped to his back, but it literally covered his entire back.

"**Okay. What. The. Hell?" **He asked out loud.

The child face palmed

"Cyrus, its me Link." The child said as Alleyne nodded in agreement.

"**Yeah, I figured you were Link." **He admitted, before he caught a strange scent in the air, it smelled a lot like magic.

Alleyne titled her head to the side.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

The demon nodded.

"**I smell magic, it smells like Enos...and for some reason semen." **He answered making Alleyne and Link flinch.. The demon whirled around after hearing their heart-rates increase. **"****YOU TWO FOOLED AROUND? WITHOUT ME? YOU BASTARDS!" **

The two blushed in embarrassment and to make matters worse Cyrus' shouted seemed to have woken up Tomoe, Leina, and Shiuzka.

"Cyrus? What's all the racket?" Shizuka asked sleepily

Said demon turned around and appeared to be holding a small child in his hands. He yelled angrily.

"**LOOK AT THIS SHIT! LOOK AT IT!" **He said shaking the child in his hands.

Once the shaking stopped, the women blushed when they were meet with the gaze of the child. He had short blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, and...long ears.

"Um who is-" Leina started to ask before Cyrus interrupted her.

"**THIS IS LINK! ENOS TURNED HIM TO LlL' LINK!" **

The boy cutely titled his head to the side. The women before him seized up out of Cyrus' grip and glomped him squishing his face between their breasts. Link struggled because he couldn't breathe as Cyrus glowered at the scene.

Suddenly a familiar scent reached his nose, he turned just in time to dodge a crossbow bolt that soon exploded in a small explosion.

"Sheeeee-it you're a fast little motherfucker ain't ya? No matter I always enjoy a challenge, it really puts a smile on my face." A gruff voice said.

Everyone looked up to see a man in the trees smiling down upon them. He was a average sized man (5'7), he had long ,wild, black hair comparable to a lion's mane, he had dull grey eyes, and very pale skin. He wore a opened black jacket without a shirt underneath allowing everyone to see his black ritualistic, tribal like tattoos. He wore black leather pants and matching boots.

Alleyne took a defensively stance.

"Who is he?"

Cyrus chuckled.

"**He's called The Grinning Man, a Homunculus created by Enos. He functions as a unstoppable bounty hunter. He has the ability of anatomical recollection, meaning no matter how many pieces hes split into he will always come back making him virtually unkillable."**

Everyone's eyes widened as GM laughed.

"A smart little bastard ain't ya? No matter you're as good as dead anyways." The Grinning man mocked.

Cyrus grinned as he let his demonic energy flare.

"**Get Link out of here I'll handle him."** The demon turned to smile at the younger version of Link, **"Because we're part of a pack, we defend each other."**

* * *

Well it seems I'm gonna have to write another story because of all this feedback I'm getting. And also because of this "Overlord of Time Challenge" a reviewer showed me.

P.S. If you don't like Cyrus...bare with it.


	10. Chapter 10

Sup everybody. I feel a lot better, i figured out a solution to my headaches...Advil.

* * *

The bright light of afternoon sun shined over the land as a gentle breeze traveled the land. On a rocky hill side road a group of women accompanied by a young long ear boy traveled up hill. They had been waking for a few hours on their way to find the legendary blacksmith Cattleya.

Link yawned.

"How much long until we're there?" He tiredly asked.

Everyone stopped. They honesty did not know, they just followed Cyrus' orders as he struggled with GM. None of them really knew where they were going.

Tomoe tapped her chin.

"I'm not sure actually." She admitted.

Leina and Shizuka nodded in agreement. The young blonde sighed as he looked back at the sight of where they had left Cyrus behind to fight the grinning man. Link turned to his female champions his eyes sparkling as he cutely titled his head to the side.

They all blushed as they resisted the urge to glomp the young Link.

"_CUTE!" _All three cried.

"Cyrus is coming back...right?" He asked despite all the hardships the wolf demon had caused he was still a friend.

Shizuka smiled warmly as she knelt down to ruffle the boys hair.

"I'm sure he is fine." She assured.

Suddenly a huge boom accompanied by a large amount of smoke occurred in said direction. Link's eyes widened with horror, Shizuka took a step back.

"Oh, never mind. He's dead now, totally dead."

The raven haired narrowed her eyes at the ninja. What the ninja just said was probably the least reassuring thing possible.

"Shizuka!You're not helping!"

The purple haired ninja shrugged.

"I'm just being realistic." She replied.

Leina sighed. She already knew where this was going. Suddenly the sound of screaming reached her ears. She looked left, then right; nothing. As the screaming got louder she looked up just in time to see a certain blue haired angel fall on top of her.

"O-ouch." Leina whined as she struggled to remove the angel from on top of her.

Naneal had swirls in her eyes.

"My bad." She managed to say before she passed out.

* * *

5 minutes earlier

At the origin of the explosion, Cyrus effortlessly dodged the bolts of GM. He practically yawned as GM fired a barrage at him, which he dodged easily. The Grinning Man's face was painted red with anger and exhaustion.

Cyrus smirked.

"**Try and keep up...slowpoke." **He taunted

GM glared at the demon who had so easily evaded his attacks. Then his lips started to twitch into a smile as he started to laugh.

"This is fun, it means killing you will be that much sweeter." GM mocked.

Cyrus narrowed his eyes.

"**The hell you talking about?"**

GM's eyes glimmered with a unnatural sparkle.

"I love it when they fight back." He said licking his lips.

Cyrus shivered, before turning to reader.

"**I maybe a asshole, but this guy HAS to be worse then me." **

GM blinked when his opponent started to talk to nobody all of the sudden.

"Who are ya talking to?" He asked.

The demon sweat dropped and shrunk in size after he was heard. No one was suppose to be able notice when he did that.

"**None of business lets get on with this!" **He shouted as he ran with blurring speed at GM.

GM tried to dodge, but Cyrus was too fast. He was struck in the gut, for what felt like 7 times, before he was sent hurling into a tree.

"_Damn this ornery motherfucker! I don't think of something I'm gonna lose." _He internally raved.

Suddenly Cyrus was upon him again this time griping him by the throat. He gasped as he struggled to breathe under the demon's iron grip.

"**It seems like this a battle you can't win." **Cyrus mocked as he lifted his other hand to show he had turned into a ice claw.

The Grinning Man chuckled before he vanished from Cyrus' grasp and reappeared a few feet away. He pointed his dual crossbows at the demon and stuck out his tongue to reveal he had the roman numeral 'V' tattooed on his tongue.

Cyrus raised an eyebrow.

"5? You're only 5?"

"SHUT UP! Everyone else was busy."

The blue haired demon rolled his eyes.

"**Whatever."**

GM snorted as he vanished from sight. Cyrus' eyes widened as he moved with caution all around him. He had heard story of The Grinning Man's magical capabilities other than his immortality, but had no one really knew what they were.

"_**Invisible? No problem" **_He said sniffing the air his eyes widened to the size of plates when he smelled.

Nothing, nothing at all.

"_**What is this?" **_

Sudden the sound of a bolt cocking caught his attention. He was able to dodge and dropped to his knees howling with agony, as five bolts were lodging into his gut. Blood splashed to the ground as Cyrus tried desperately to rip the bolts out of his gut. This caused even more red to stain the ground, but all five were removed and were inscribed with a cross.

"**Blessed...bolts." **Cyrus noted breathing heavily.

He heard The Grinning Man laugh. He turned to see not one but seven Grinning Men all pointing their crossbows at him. Cyrus groaned as he shakily got to this feet.

"**You have got to be kidding me." **

The Grinning Men laughed.

"Not in the slightest." They all said in unison.

They all fired their at Cyrus, who was unable to dodge due to being weakened. Instead of exploding they were instead all attached together with chains. The chains coiled around the weakened demon's body restricting his movement. He dropped down the ground as he heavy chains weighed him to the ground.

The Grinning Men smirked as the raised their weapons.

"Any last words?"

Cyrus smirked as his face seemingly started to melt. The horde recoiled as the weakened demon now became a puddle of water on the floor.

Suddenly a voice called out from above.

"**Vorpal Rain!" **The voice called out.

Looking up they noticed a downpour of ice daggers. The ice daggers descended on them with deadly accuracy and within a few seconds four of the Grinning Men now laid dead or dying, as their blood painted the earth. The real Grinning Man cast a shield spell that deflected the deadly ice daggers.

His clones, however, weren't so lucky. One by one they fell to the rain of the daggers, it sliced them into ribbons. Their blood splashed gruesome pictures of brutality onto the trees, as their organs started to exit their bodies, making it that much worse to look at. Once the rain stopped GM looked at the bloody mess before him.

He sighed.

"Its so hard to find good help these days." He deducted as he apathetically stepped on the remains of his clones.

Suddenly the voice called out again.

"**Ice Stinger!" **It called as a trail of ice spikes came towards him.

The Grinning Man rolled out of the way, but was struck as another trail came from behind. He gasped and coughed up blood when giant ice spikes penetrated his chest. He heaved desperate for air as the cruel cold spikes penetrated his lungs.

He looked up to see Cyrus leaning against a tree, his wounds still bleeding.

"It was a clone?"

Cyrus smirked.

"**Yep. I decided that if the Copy Nin could make clones out of Lightning, and Water. I could sure as well make some out of ice." **(This is not from Naruto, Cyrus could do this for real) He explained.

The Grinning Man chuckled darkly when Cyrus finished. The demon narrowed his eyes at this, NOTHING good was going to come of this.

"**Whats so funny?" **He asked suspicious

GM looked up at him.

"You are. Enos foresaw my defeat he had everything planned to the slightest detail, including this. If you survive Enos left you a little surprise." He answered removing his vest to reveal a large 'X' shape on his chest.

The wolf demon took a step back at the mere sight of the symbol. He had seen that before, it was a suicide seal. He tried to take another step, but his body didn't move. Confused, he looked down to see he was standing in the middle of a Pentagram or a Demon Binding Circle.

Made from the blood of the slain clones.

Now it all made sense. The battle, the curse, the clones, it now all made sense. It was a trap the entire time. Cyrus had to smirk and mentally congratulated Enos for planning so perfectly.

"**Well done." **He said right before the 'X' symbol started to glow. _**"Link...I'm sorry."**_

* * *

Present

The group now continued to press up the rocky hillside. They were finally able to proceed after they woke Naneal, who now wanted to move slow due to a bottle of milk strung to her waist.

"Okay! Lets Go...at a slow pace!" The angel shouted eagerly.

The group covered their ears at the volume of the shout. That was the fifth time they had stopped and she shouted that, and frankly it was annoying them. Link narrowed his eyes at her.

"We heard you the frst time, jeez." He said.

The blue haired angel's cheeks puffed as she poked the now shorter Link's the cheek.

"Ah, hes so cute. I could just eat you up, wait a minute...where is the other guy?" She said.

Leina face palmed.

"Link or Cyrus?"

Naneal tapped her chin.

"Link."

Suddenly Shizuka chuckled.

"We already know where Cyrus is." She said darkly before she was elbowed in the ribs by Tomoe. "Ouch, that hurt. This kid is Link by the way."

Naneal blinked as she looked at the boy, who waved back. Suddenly she grabbed him and squished him between her breasts.

"_This would feel so good, if I wasn't going to die of suffocation. How can this get worse?"_

Suddenly a voice caught their attention. They all turned to see a enormous busted women, she was very muscular, and mature. She had black hair that was tied into a ponytail, blue eyes covered by classes, and fair skin. She wore a purple apron like dress as well and she had a massive sword.

"Hi, are you lost?" She warmly said before she noticed Link, "And who might this be?"

Link flinched as he struggled to free himself from Naneal's grip.

"_Oh Din dammit!"_

* * *

The young Link arc continues. As a off topic note my writing software's word bank is bad. It know words like Erstwhile and Cyrus, but it says that the words Cattleya and Cuirass aren't words, it also says I spell Grey wrong when I put a 'e' in it.

Also The Grinning Man is not dead, because he can reform himself from basically any injury.


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter is short because I didn't want to clutter the next chapter.

* * *

Link winced as his cheeks were painfully pinched by the huge busted women in front of him. He internally cursed. This was the legendary swords woman and blacksmith Cattleya? A enormous busted women who pinches the cheeks off young boys.

"_Damn this hurts! Now I know what Colin feels like, jeez." _Link mentally cursed as his cheeks were ruthless pinched.

Cattleya smiled.

"He's so cute. I'm assuming because of the pointed ears he doesn't belong to any of you." She asked.

The rest of the group nodded their heads. He technically didn't belong to any of them, hell they didn't even know he was from. The blacksmith smiled warmly.

"Where are your parents sweetie? What is your name? Mine is Cattleya." She said in a very condescending voice.

Link remained calm despite the fact he hated the fact he hated being talk to like that. He cleared his throat before he answered.

"My name is Link."

Cattleya blinked, Link blinked back.

"Link...what?"

The younger blonde raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

The mature women giggled at his question. Link started to develop a tick mark on his head. He hadn't been a child for a day and they were already talking and treating him like this.

"Do you have a last name? What is your daddy's last name?"

The Hyrulin blinked.

"Daddy? I-I...I don't know." He said sadly.

In truth he never knew who his parents were. Bo, the Mayor of Ordin said Link was found in the forest seemingly abandoned. All that was found as the infant Link and a note that said.

_Please take care of him, take care of my son Link._

Other than that he had no Link to his mother or father. They were enigmas in life, but he had managed without them. He saved a whole kingdom

Without them.

Cattleya frowned as she pulled the young boy into loving embrace, with a lot of its meaning when her massive bust smashed into Link's face. The young blonde struggled to get out the deadly hug, he started to plead her to let go, but it came out as muffled nonsense.

"Shh, its alright. I'm gonna take you back to my house and I'll take care of you. I have a feeling you and my son Rana will get along really well."

"_Maybe if I live to meet him." _Link thought grimly.

"Hey! Wait a minute, how come you get to take him?" Naneal shouted.

The blacksmith relinquished her grip of Link, who fell the the ground gasping for air. He looked over at Naneal and mouthed the words "Thank you". The blue haired angel put her hands on her hips.

"As an angel I have priority over all of you so HA!" She declared sticking her tongue out.

Leina face palmed.

"Maybe so, but do you know anything about raising a child?"

Naneal's face faulted as she shrank into a corner.

"W-well...no, but I can teach him angel things."

The blonde raised her eyebrow.

"Like flying? How is he suppose to do that? He doesn't have any wings."

The blue haired angel poked her index fingers together. She sheepishly replied.

"I see the problem now."

Cattleya smiled as she picked Link in her arms.

"Okay, now lets get back to my house."

* * *

Just outside Cattelya's shop

The group was walking down a dirt road when they saw a speeding object coming towards them. Everyone went to the sides of the roads as the object ran past shouting.

"I HATE SNAKES! I HATE THEM!" It said before rushing down the road. (5 guesses who this is)

Leina sweat dropped.

"What...just happened?"

Shizuka smiled.

"I'm sure its nothing that will be important later." She said cheerfully. (Foreshadowing at its best)

* * *

At Cattleya's shop

The shop was lined with rows of finely crafted weapons ranging from axes to swords to spears (I guess). There were also more weapons in glass cases as well. Nearby, there was a young boy sitting at the counter, with snake wearing elf standing nearby. A dwarf had entered the shop earlier looking for Cattleya, but she fled immediately after Keltan slithered up her shoulder

"What was she looking for anyways?" Echidna.

Rana shrugged.

"I'm back." A new voice said.

Turning they turned to see Cattleya with a young boy in her arms, and three more women behind them. The boy from behind the counter stood up.

"Mommy!" He exclaimed.

Suddenly Echidna was up in the young boy's space. She carefully examined his features, the blonde hair, the pointed ears, the forest smell. It was obvious who he was.

"Hmm, so Alleyne finally had a child eh? Interesting." She said.

Link flinched at the mention of Alleyne, Echidna seemed to notice judging by her smirk. She took Link form Cattleya's arms and pushing him deep into her bust.

"Yes, that must be it then. You're Alleyne's son, you look just like her." She said.

"Actually." Tomoe interjected, "He isn't, but he does look like her."

Link nodded as Echidna dropped him to the floor. He landed on his feet which the green haired elf seemed to notice.

"_I don't like that look she is giving me." _

Lucky for him the attention as shifted as Cattleya cleared her throat. She smiled happily.

"Rana...say hello to your new brother." She said.

Link's face drained of color.

"WHAT!?" He shouted.

Tomoe smiled brightly.

"That's so cute." She said.

Link developed a tick mark.

"_I really hate this damn curse!"_

A sudden moan caught their attention. They all turned to see a wounded women stumble into the shop. She had long bubblegum pink hair that reached her rather ample breasts, she also had bright orange eyes, and creamy skin. She wore almost doing, since it seemed like all over her close were burned off. She was barely able to cover her nipples and heavenly garden with the smoldering remains of what everyone believed to be her clothes. She looked up at everyone before collapsing on the floor.

"H-help me, please. Link...its me, C-cyrus." She said before passing out.

* * *

Cue dramatic gasp.

I really hope I'm twisting your views. I think I'm doing well if I am.

**"Be warned, for ever close friend, you gain a even closer enemy."**


	12. Chapter 12

The light of the pale moon illuminated the night. In the now quite little town of Vosk, home of the legendary Cattleya and her son Rana. In said woman's house the group watched with horror, interest, and disgust as the mysterious pink haired women calling herself 'Cyrus' practically inhaled everything on the dinner table. She had bandages wrapped on her sides shoulder and knees, but they were covered by a simple blue dress since her clothes were burned off.

As she ravaged the food on the table, Link sweat dropped.

"_Well...she eats likes Cyrus." _He thought upon remembered how Cyrus would actually 'attack' his food.

Once she finished she licked her lips happily and held her bowl out.

"More please!" She asked.

Everyone sweat dropped. She blinked cutely as Cattleya handed her a bowl of tuna. The woman's eyes sparkled with delight as she devoured the tuna.

"So you're the new Cyrus huh?" Shizuka asked not buying.

'Cyrus' nodded.

"That's right." She confirmed.

The purple haired ninja lead back in her chair.

"Is that right?" A nod, "Funny."

'Cyrus' narrowed her eyes.

"What are you implying?" She asked defensively.

Shizuka smirked.

"Last I checked Cyrus was a guy." She said.

Everyone nodded, well everyone who knew who Cyrus was. The pink haired women chucked before looking at the ninja.

"The answer is quite simple. When I survived the explosion I realized that the explosion triggered a seal that was placed on my body by The Grinning Man's holy bolts." She explained.

Shizuka folded her arms.

"Really? What happened to your ears and your tail?" She challenged.

'Cyrus' didn't answer she just glared at Shizuka. Her eyes turned from their orange to a blood red and developed a slit for a pupil. She glared at Shizuka heatedly before a sickeningly sweet smile spread across her face, before she grabbed Link and started so suffocate Link with her rather impressive bust.

"I'm sure Link's know its me. You know its me...don't you Link?" She asked childishly.

Link struggled to get out of her grasp. Suddenly his eyes widened when he saw her areola started to peak over her dress.

"_Dear Hylia." _He thought as she pushed his head on to it.

'Cyrus' smirked as she forcibly shoved his now gaping mouth onto her nipple. She blushed and threw her head back as she mewled in pleasure. Everyone at the table had different thoughts.

"_Pfft, lucky bastard." _Echidna thought.

"_Oh my." _Tomoe thought as a blushed developed on her face.

"_..." _Shizuka thought not even looking at what just happened.

"_Um..." _Cattleya's thought.

Link hesitantly sucked on the nipple as he looked at the mewling woman. He knew Cyrus was a lot of things; a pervert, a asshole, and sometimes a cheat. But not even Cyrus would sink this low. He knew something was very wrong.

* * *

Later that evening everyone was sleeping in their beds. The sound of thick snoring was the only noise that was present. In the room next door Link tossed and turned trying to drown out the noise.

"Jeez, for such a little girl Tomoe snores like a lumberjack with a sinus infection." He bluntly stated.

Even as he tried to sleep one thought kept creeping in his mind; Cyrus. This pink haired women who just showed up earlier was definitely not Cyrus.

"**L-Link"**A weakened voice said.

Shooting up Link looked all around for the source of the voice. He didn't find it. The blonde's ears perked when they heard the sound of cracking. He turned to the side of the window to see the windows were frozen over with frost.

"_That's weird." _He thought.

Suddenly his eyes widened with shock as the frost started to disappear in certain spots. A little here, a little there and with that the window spelled words. The window spelled.

"You're being targeted_." _It said.

Link sprang out of bed got dressed and ran outside quietly. He didn't want to wake over everyone after all.

* * *

Once outside he looked all around for the person responsible for the note on the window. He started to walk down the dark street as he strayed farther and farther from the Cattleya's shop, until he was in the center.

"Oops, I went to far. I should get back."

Just as he was about got back a very familiar, very annoying voice reached his ears.

"Well, well what have we here?" It said.

Turning Link flinched when he came face to face with Elina Vance, or who Cyrus dubbed 'crazy bitch with a hard-on for her sister'. She was glaring at him, he just gave her a bored look back.

"You know you look like that stupid elf." She stated, before snapping her fingers, "Like I think his name was."

Link sweat dropped.

"_Link."_

"Anyways I'm looking for a blonde girl name Leina. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, about 5'7, fair skinned have you seen her?"

The younger blonde flinched at the mention of the name. He couldn't tell her because taking away Leina's freedom or the reward weren't worth it.

"N-no." He lied.

The guard captain glared at him. She knew he was lying. How dare he lie to her! She grabbed Link by the collar of his shirt and lifted him into the air.

"I think you're lying." She harshly said.

Link glared back into her eyes. He silently lifted his leg and kicked her in her gut making her release her grip. Once he touched ground he made a bee line for the shop.

Elina held her gut as she chased after him.

"You brat!" She spat.

He ran as fast as he possibly could in his short body. He wasn't moving very fast at all, a fact that was made clear when he felt a hand grip the back of his collar. He chocked when he was forcibly lifted into the air.

"It looks like I need to punish you." Elina sneered as she put the struggling boy over her knee.

"Child or not no one does that to me and gets away with it!"

Link felt her hand pull down his pants and his undergarment. His sensitive rear end was exposed to the night air.

"_She's going to spank me?...weird." _

The older blonde smirked as she raised her hand high, then with a 'thwack' it connected with skin.

"AAH" He yelped.

Then again and again she spanked him out mercy. She wasn't holding back either since his rear end was already bright red just after a few spanks.

"OUCH!" Link shouted as he struggled to vain to get away.

Elina laughed sadistically as she merciless spanked him.

"Are you going to tell me now?"

A spank.

"How about now?"

A few more spanks.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

Tears stung Link's eyes as he struggled to look back at his assailant. He gave her a petrifying look of hate, the recpient even recoiled at the look of hate stained across his face.

"I will never tell you! You psychotic bitch!" He roared.

Elina growled as she raised her hand high again. Link braced for something to happen, but instead of a 'thwack' he heard a pained shriek. The next thing he knew was that he was free, he turned to Elina to see a dagger shaped shard of ice lodged in her hand. Her blood pained the cobblestones red as she glared ahead.

"Its you." She said her voice dripping with venom.

Confused, Link turned to a horrifying yet satisfying sight; Cyrus was alive. The demon as on his knees and holding his side. He was covered in blood. The red was all over it covered almost every part of him including his left eye that appeared to be sealed shut. He glared at Elina as blood started to trinkle out of the corners of his mouth.

"Cyrus!" Link cried happily.

The demon smiled as best as he could.

"**W-what so...easy...to kill m-m-m." **He tried. **"me...off."**

Elina scoffed as she drew her spear.

"It seems you have a bit of a handicap. This is were it ends Cyrus Grey, The Beast of The East."

Cyrus chuckled at the mention of that name.

"**No, no it doesn't. My end happened 700 years ago. My soul and heart died when Derek didn't comeback." **He said sadly as he bowed his head.

Link blinked.

"Cyrus."

The demon trembled with sadness as tears streamed down his face. He feebly tried to get to his feet as both Link and Elina watched with interest. Then despite his injuries he stood as tall as ever a ball of ice in his hand.

"**I made a promise to Derek before he left. I-I promised to protect the people close to me just like he failed to do. I will keep that promise." **He said as he threw the ice ball into the window of Cattleya' shop.

Suddenly voices were heard from the inside of the shop.

"What was that?" The voice of Cattelya said.

"Dammit a angel needs her beauty sleep." Another one said (guess who).

"It came from outside!" The voice of Tome said.

Cyrus grinned turned back to Elina.

"**What happens next is up to you."** He said grimly.

The blonde guard captain glared at him and Link before fleeing. Once she was gone Cyrus felt his strength fade as he dropped to his knees again. When this happened Link rushed to his side and helped him sit back up.

"Are you okay?" Link asked with concern.

Cyrus smiled at the boy who smiled back. Although this didn't last long as he looked up in the air.

"**This isn't over yet." **

Looking up Link was shocked to see the pink haired women floating in mid air. Instead of the blue dress she had been given she now wore a white and back torso piece with a patching short skirt with slits up the sides., with black stockings and white knee high boots. She also had a whip in her hand.

"Hello Cyrus...still alive I see." She said in mockingly fake sweet tone.

Said man narrowed his eyes.

"**Evaine,the 3rd Homunculus created by Enos." **He introduced.

The women now identified as Evaine giggled.

"Oh so you remember me?"

"**All to well."**

* * *

Ta-da...Cyrus is alive.


	13. Chapter 13

Welp...what a week is all I can say.

Also 'The White Wolf' broke 2,000 views on Friday and we're stil going strong. Thanks guys.

* * *

The sound of a whip cracking echoed through the night. Leina winced when the sharp whip lashed her thigh, drawing blood. The sound of maniacal laughter rang through the air as Evaine coiled her whip around her hand.

"Aw, did I hurt you?" The pink haired homunculus mocked.

Leina glared at the fake being that hovered in the air in front of her. Evaine seemed to notice this and smirked back. However, that didn't last long. Evaine looked behind herself to be shocked by the sight of Cattleya swinging her massive sword. The pinkette dodged...barely.

"Shit!" She cried as she dodged a swipe from Tomoe.

Cyrus narrowed his eyes as the agile homunculus dodged blow after blow. He knew they were playing the wrong game. He had to help them! But how? He closed his eyes in thought until he remembered something.

"**Evaine!"** He shouted.

Said woman raised her hand as she cracked her whip at Tomoe. The priestess tired to dodged but the whip coiled around her ankle and was lifted off the ground. As Evaine swung the helpless priestess she laughed sadistically.

"Round and round we go, where we stop no one knows." Evaine chanted manically

"Release me!" Tomoe demanded as she was swung in the air.

"If you say so."

She complied with the request...but in a different way. Instead of actually releasing her Evaine swung her into Leina knocked her which caused both of them to collide with Shizuka. She then dusted off her hands and turned to looked at Cyrus.

"Yes?" She asked.

"**I have just one question." **

The pinkette arched an eyebrow.

"Hmm?"

Cyrus smirked.

"**Why do let people suck on your breasts? What purpose does it serve?" **He asked.

Everyone else sweat dropped. That was possibly one of the most awkward, most off topic questions ever. Then again this was Cyrus who asked that. His middle names are off topic and irrelevent.

"Oh Cyrus." Leina deadpanned.

Evaine gave him a curious look. He really just asked that? No one had even asked a question like that one before.

"Don't you know? Having a child suck on your breasts makes them bigger." She answered.

Cyrus was dead silent as the temperature of the room dropped. He shock his head as he stated to move his hand in a peculiar way.

**"..." **

Evaine glared at the demon. "What?"

"**You know only happens when you're pregnant right? Even then they don't always get bigger. If that was true...it would explain so much." **He replied as the image of Cattleya's monstrous chest came into his mind.

The pinkette blinked.

"...seriously?"

The demon nodded.

"**Yeah."**

"GM LIED TO ME!" She shouted, enraged.

Both and Cyrus and Link covered their ears at the volume of her voice. Link's wears were very sensative, but allowed him to hear at great distances. Cyrus, on the other hand, as a wolf who are capable of hearing sonic noises. The sheer volume popped their eyes.

"**Ouch." **Cyrus groaned rubbing his ears.

Suddenly Evaine's eyes widened as she was struck from behind. She winced as she saw a spray of blood fly over her shoulder. The red hit the ground with a audible splash as Evaine teleported a few feet away to look at her attacker. She looked upon the sight of Cattleya now holding a bloody sword then she looked over her shoulder to see the sword had cut straight through her right shoulder blade and severed the muscle of her back.

"Hmm, it seems I underestimated the wolf. As crafty as every Cyrus." She admitted, "But now I'm angry."

Suddenly she took her whip and ripped it in half forming two more whips. The one in her right hand started to spark and was soon wrapped in crackling lightning. The other one started to smoke and was soon set ablaze with raging red fire.

"**Well...Shhhhheeeeeeee-iiiiiiittttttt." **

She casted her flame whip back before releasing it creating a horizontal line of fire aimed right for Cattleya. The big busted black smith braced for impact as the wind pushing the flames forward fed them as well. She held her sword out in front of her body as the scorching hot flames. The powerful warmed her body as she stumbled from the force of the attack. She started to started to sweat profusely just from the closeness of the heat. She quickly release these weren't normal flames.

Evaine smirked as Cattleya was pushed further and further back.

"My affinity for fire is so strong I can make my flames can exceed volcanic levels of heat. Your body will roast you don't of something." She explained.

Cattleya groaned as the heat became more and more intense, her discomfort growing every second. She had to think of something fast.

"_This heat is intolerable." _Cattleya thought desperately.

Suddenly a blast of blue fire came hurling towards the red flames. The busty blacksmith braced herself for what seemed like another assault, but she didn't feel the heat increase. In fact the heat was dying down opening her eyes she observed the blue fire was eating the red fire. A ember of the blue handed on her arm. She flinched in anticipation of the heat, but instead it was cold.

"This fire isn't hot its freezing!" She said slightly shivering.

Evaine growled as she turned over to see Cyrus holding a blue flame in his hand.

"**Even volcanic levels are no match for my Absolute Zero." **He said smugly.

The pinkette shrieked with anger as she coiled both her whips and sent another wave at Cattleya only this time the wind was so focused it was actually visible to the eye. The wave moved with breakneck speed at the blacksmith who blocked it just barely before she was knocked back.

"She is a monster." She said.

Suddenly a muffed sound caught her attention. She looked all around for the source but didn't find it. Then the sound came again. She looked down to see she was sitting on top of Link's face as the poor boy struggled for air. Everyone had mixed reactions to what just happened.

"_Oh my." _Tomoe thought.

"_How is he still alive? I'm almost certain that would have killed him, huh." _Shizuka thought.

"_Well...that hurt." _Leina thought.

"_**Damn! Does she have a phone in her back pocket because dat ass is calling me!" **_Cyrus thought perversely as a trickle of blood leaked from her noise.

Nearby Echidna sat on a nearby by bench and watched the entire thing. She decided not to get involve since she felt she was needed. The green haired elf glared at Link who was still stuck underneath Cattleya's ass.

"_This bastard!" _She hissed mentally.

Cattleya gasped as she got up and looked upon the poor boy. She noticed his eyes had become swirls and he wasn't moving. She scooped the young boy into her arms and pressed him against her massive chest.

"Oh my word! Link are you alright sweetie?" She asked, her voice filed with concern.

Suddenly she was shoved from behind and Link was removed from her arms. She turned to see Evaine was now cradling the boy in her arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She apologized frantically, "I didn't mean to! I didn't see you when used that attack. I-"

Suddenly she felt a wet feeling on her chest. Looking down she was shocked and very pleased to see the still unconscious Link suckling on her teat. She blushed as she closed her eyes with pleasure.

"Right there! YES!" She cried.

Everyone sweat dropped at what just happened. This really wasn't the time for that enemies or not. Seeing a opportunity to strike Shizuka drew her dagger and rushed forward. Evaine, who was too distracted to notice, suddenly felt cold still press against her neck. She opened her eyes to see Shizuka who smirked.

"I've had just about enough of you. I'll make you a deal you leave right now and I won't kill you." She threatened.

Evaine laughed as best as she could in the position she was in. This earned her a forceful press with the dagger drawing blood from her neck. She dropped Link as gently as she possibly could

"Foolish human. I can't be killed, unless my 'heart' is destroyed. You've one this round, but I'll be back." She said before she bursted into flames, vanishing right after the fire stopped.

Everyone, expect Link who was sill unconscious sighed with relief. Victory was theirs...for now.

Nearby sitting on a rooftop a certain shape shifting slime (assuming they all can't do that) watched with interest. She had seen everything from the spanking by the bitch Elina to what just happened.

"Hmm, interesting. It seems the elf man is now a child and Cyrus is injured. The Swamp Witch will want to hear about this." Melona inquired as a sinister smile painted her face.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter was kinda lackluster. Fight scenes aren't my thing...most of the time. Also there is a lemon coming up in a few chapters or so...but I'm not telling or giving hints.


	14. Chapter 14

Rays of sunlight penetrated the windows of the room where a young boy slept. He had a rather ruff night. He was spanked, suffocated, breastfeed and sat on all in one day; not the typical stuff that happens everyday. Link yawned as the light find itself into his eyes, as he sat up he realized he wasn't in the same place he was yesterday. He put that off as he got dressed and went downstairs.

As he entered the kitchen he was greeted with the sight of a very wore looking Cyrus talking to Cattleya. The demon had bandages wrapped around his head, over his left eye, both of his arms, his knees, and around his neck.

"**So then she said 'Cyrus? Cyrus what are you doing here?' and I was all like 'You know...just hunting elephants in a market'." **The blue haired demon said, probably telling a story.

"So what did she say after that?" Cattleya asked seemingly interested in his story.

Cyrus smirked.

"**She just laughed." **He replied before sniffing the air, **"Link's awake." **

The two then turned their attention to the young blonde as he smiled.

"Morning." He greeted.

Cattleya smiled while Cyrus leered his typical leer. The one he use to shoot all the time before he decided to take his human form, since he couldn't smile. The one that was even creepier in his human form.

Link gave Cyrus a worried look which at first confused the ancient demon.

"Are you alright? You look pretty banged up." Link said.

Cyrus blinked, before chuckling, **"Yeah, I got fucked up when GM started to use Holy Bolts on me. I'm better now." **

Link smiled warmly.

"That's good, also what happened last night? I don't remember a thing, but I have a strange taste in my mouth."

The demon snickered.

"**Evaine attacked, we beat her, Cattleya smothered you with her ass. Also probably still the after taste of Evaine's Gena." **He answered.

The Hyrulean arched an eyebrow. He had never heard of such a thing as Gena.

"What is Gena."

Cyrus sighed,

"**Gena is the breast milk substitute that only the higher ranking females of Enos' Circle has. The lower ranks are basically empty in that respect. The number they have represents how human like they actually are. Evaine being 3****rd**** would be able to generate Gena. Anyways Gena is a magical type of milk that can cause various effects when directly ingested." **

Cattleya narrowed her eyes at the explanation.

"What kind of effects?"

Cyrus shrugged.

He said, **"It usually depends on the drinker and the Homunculus it came from. Evaine is the 3****rd**** most perfect so I would imagine her Gena would have some pretty potent effects."**

"So what exactly does it do?" Link asked.

"**No idea." **Cyrus admitted making both Cattleya and Link crash to the floor.

"YOU DON'T KNOW!?" Both Link and Cattleya yelled.

Cyrus held his head with pain as his wolf ears twitched.

"**Calm you asses down! Yes I don't know Derek or Enos would know more about it than I would." **He stated.

The young blonde tilted his head to the side cutely. Cattleya whispered something about being him being adorable while Cyrus just rolled his eyes.

"Who is Derek?" Link asked, curious.

At the moment the room became dead silent and the temperature dropped about fifty degrees. Link noticed for the first time since their meeting, Cyrus was silent. He must have struck a nerve by asking that question.

"**Derek...was my brother in arms. He was my best and only friend the only one I truly trusted. He was Nephilim; a being born from human, angel, and demonic blood." **

"Was?" The blonde asked.

Cyrus nodded sadly as his eyes began to well up.

"**You want to know the reason I'm such a jerk?" **No one answered **"Its because I'm afraid of losing someone in the same way I lost Derek. I treat you badly because I don't want you be be attached to me." **

To say Link was awestruck was a understatement. He was genuinely moved by Cyrus' confession it filled him with a since of pride.

"What happened to him?"

Tears now streamed like rivers as Cyrus smiled again.

"**He died being a hero. He challenged Arch-Angel Micheal and defeated him then he just...vanished. I'm not even sure he's even dead, but hes been gone three centuries." **

Link smiled warmly.

"Then there is chance he'll come back someday."

Cyrus nodded as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"**Maybe." **

Suddenly a loud crashing sound came from outside. The trio were startled at first but after exchanging looks as they rushed outside

* * *

.

Outside was in a complete panic. The towns people were running and fleeing with fear as a fire raged on on a small house. In the midst of all the panic were Airi, Melona, and Menace. Airi and Menace sighed as Melona went about destroying another house.

"I'm pretty sure The Swamp Witch said to be discreet and quite." Airi deadpanned.

"Translation, don't destroy the town because someone called your breasts and ass saggy." Meance added.

Melona growled as she turned to face them. Her eyes burned with rage.

"I don't care! No one calls me saggy!" She shouted.

Menace chuckled, "Cyrus did."

The slime folded her arms before looking away.

"Well yeah, but his fucking speed made that impossible!" She whined.

Just then Cyrus, Link, and Cattleya came out the shop followed shortly by Leina, Tomoe, and Shizuka. The Swamp Witch's minions seemed to notice then since they approached them with intent. Cyrus and Cattleya took defensive stances as Cyrus tried to hide to hide Link behind his leg.

Cyrus frowned.

"**Melona." **

Melona looked at Leina.

"Leina."

Leina then turned to Menace.

"Menace."

Menace looked at Tomoe.

"Backstabbing minion."

Tomoe looked at Airi.

"Airi."

Airi looked at Cattleya.

"Cattleya."

Cattleya looked at Shizuka.

"Shizuka.

Shizuka looked at Link.

"Link."

Suddenly a large tick mark appeared on Cyrus' head as he angrily shouted.

"**I'M HERE TOO! I DON'T GET ONE?...you jerks." **He half shouted half grumbled

Everyone sweat dropped at his antics.

"Okay, moving on. We are here for Link so just hand him over." Melona said as smug smile crept on her face.

Link blinked at the request before he was lifted by the back of his tunic by Cyrus who held him towards the trio.

"**Look at this."** He said referring to to look. **"HE'S SO CUTE!" **(props to whoever knows where that is from)

Cyrus put Link down when he noticed the stars in the eyes of the trio. He smiled with victory before he turned to his companions, so they could attack, until he noticed they had the same look.

He face palmed.

Hard.

"Cuteness too strong."

* * *

Not feeling well...I have a stomach virus.

Hopefully I'll recover fast from it *knocks on wood*


	15. Chapter 15

The afternoon sun shined brightly in the sky as Cyrus face-palmed at the situation. The Swamp Witch's minions had arrived to take Link, and as the ensuing battle was about to start he had stunned them with Link's cuteness. However, he didn't count on it stunning Cattleya and the others as well.

"**Cuteness too strong," **Cyrus deadpanned.

Link nodded in agreement.

"Yep."

Cyrus walked up to Melona and began to snap his fingers and wave in her face. He was genuinely surprised when he received no response. He expected _at least _a blink or a small flinch. Nope.

"**Damn, haven't seen a trance this deep since me and Derek killed that Siren." **

The young blonde tilted his head to the side.

"You used to hunt monsters?"

The demon nodded.

"**I did...but then I decided I liked naps better," **he joked.

Link snickered a little at that before looking around. There was something missing from this picture.

"Where is Nanael?"

Cyrus shrugged.

"**I don't know, but I can smell her. She is about twenty feet in that direction and I smell goat's milk...orange goat's milk."**

The duo sweat-dropped at that. They knew the angel was trying to cheat by using animal's milk instead of holy milk. That wasn't something that would be expected of an angel, but it something Nanael would do.

Suddenly Cyrus snapped his fingers when he remembered something.

"**Does your ass still hurt from the spanking Elina gave you?" **

A sudden gasp caught their attention. They turned to see all the others were now back to normal, but they all wore whimsical smiles and stars were in their eyes. Link flinched when the smiles were directed at him, and unconsciously held his butt before glaring at Cyrus.

"_**Oops." **_

He scratched the back of his head.

"**I really blew the whistle on that one didn't I?" **he asked.

Link rolled his eyes.

"You think?"

Suddenly, a slimy appendage appeared and wrapped around the young blonde's waist. Cyrus cursed as he tried, but failed, to stop it. He watched as Link was dragged directly into Melona's waiting chest. Link struggled desperately, fighting for breath as he was smothered between Melona's moist, soft, yet slimy breasts.

"_Ew! They're so wet and slimy!" _

The slime held him close as she turned to her companions.

"Time to go."

"No you don't!" A strong voice called from behind, and they turned to see Cattleya charging full steam ahead with her massive sword poised to strike.

Melona's eyes widened as she was easily bisected by the massive sword, freeing Link in the process. Her torso hit the ground with a squishy thud as she glared at the blacksmith.

"Damn you!"

Paying no attention to her, Cattleya turned to Link.

"Get out of here!" she commanded.

He nodded as he got up, only to be scooped up into the arms of Menace. She looked down at him and smiled as she cradled him gently into her breasts. Link once again struggled for breath as the woman laughed and gently pressed her lips to his scalp.

"Hello my future husband," she crooned.

"_Husband? I think she means Husband...of AMARA!"_

No way!" Shizuka cried as she rushed toward the princess.

The kunoichi made a swipe at Menace, which she dodged. She then tossed the young Link to Airi who began to fly away from the town. Menace raised the sentient staff Setra, who practically writhed in agony at the sight of Shizuka. The kunoichi smirked as she swiped at the princess repeatedly with her dagger, but she was blocked every time.

But poor Setra was battered as he was used to block the blows.

"Ouch." A block.

"Ouch!" Another block.

"Ouch! I'm not a shield!" Setra cried as he was once again used to block an attack.

Airi took to the skies as flew away from the town. She was about to actually reach the entrance of the town before Cyrus appeared right in front of her. She arched an eyebrow and looked down to see they were very high in the air. How the hell was he up here? Wolves couldn't fly.

"How are you doing this?"

Cyrus laughed as his hand began to crackle with lightning.

"**I'm not just some snow or hail. I'm the whole damn storm baby!" **he said before launching a powerful bolt of lightning from his hand, shooting Airi out of the sky.

"**..." **He looked down.

"**Now how the hell do I get back down?" **he asked himself before he suddenly started to fall.

As the infernal temptress fell from the sky, she hugged Link close against her chest for protection. Link was relieved to see that her chest wasn't suffocating him like Evaine's, Cattleya's, Melona's and Echidna's did.

"_This is better; I still can't breath very well but its better," _Link mentally declared.

Airi closed her eyes as she hit the ground painfully, with Link flying from her arms. Link gasped as he was sent hurling into a wooden post back first. He winced as he slumped to the ground, holding his back.

Airi quickly recovered as she drew her scythe. She was just able to dodge a swipe from Tomoe and struck back as sparks flew from steel colliding with steel.

"Interesting," Airi commented as she traded blow for blow with the priestess.

The ghostly maid made a swipe for the priestess's neck. Tomoe ducked under the swipe and stabbed upwards with her sword in an attempt to pierce Airi's throat. Airi bent backwards, causing the sword to barely missed.

"Very interesting," she said as she regained her balance.

At that moment, Cyrus came crashing down, leaving a small crater in the ground as a result. The demon stumbled out of the crater as swirls appeared in his eyes.

"**I-I...OUCH!"**

Melona hissed as she struck at the blacksmith, but her blows were blocked and quickly countered. The slime cursed as Cattleya swung for her head, only barely missing. Melona stumbled back as the blacksmith continued her assault and swung downward, nailing the slime in the gut with the massive blade.

"_Damn, she's stronger that she looks," s_he thought as she looked at the massive hole regenerating in her gut. _"I have to think fast!"_

Suddenly, an evil idea popped into her head. She rushed forward, but as the blacksmith raised her blade up high, she made no attempt to dodge. The sound of of squishing was the only noise heard as Melona was cleaved from her head down to her waist. Her hands grabbed Cattleya's arms and pulled her close.

"What the-?"

"Got ya," Melona giggled as the goo hands covering her breasts moved.

A pink fluid shot from the twins and landed right on the blacksmith's gargantuan chest. Cattleya blushed as the fluid ate away at her clothes and revealed her huge breasts to the world. She was more embarrassed than anything until Melona began to tweak her nipples.

"Oooh!" Cattleya cried.

The slime smirked as she tweaked harder, which provoked an even stronger reaction from the blacksmith. Suddenly, the slime was sent hurling backwards as Leina rammed into her.

The slime hissed as she glared at the two before she was struck from behind. She turned to see both Airi and Menace had been sent hurtling into her. At that moment Cyrus appeared in front of the fallen trio, his hand encased in an ice0crafted claw.

"**Demonic Technique: Frozen Slumber!" **Cyrus called.

He slammed his hand into the ground and instantly trapped the trio in a large block of ice. He sighed with relief.

Link got up, which was made hard by the injury he had just sustained. A sudden shadow was cast over him. He looked up to see Cattleya giving him a motherly 'you're in trouble' look with her arms folded.

"_Oh hell," h_e mentally cursed.

"You disobeyed me and now look what happened!" she scolded.

"But I-" Link tried to protest before he was lifted up and tucked under the arm of the blacksmith.

"No buts!" Cattleya snapped as she jerked the boy's pants and underwear down. Then she lifted the hem of his tunic, exposing his bottom. "You're getting a good spanking!"

She raised her free hand high and spanked the young blonde hard. SMACK!

"AAAH!" Link cried.

She spanked him again.

"Owie!"

Another hard spanking. "Aah!"

As Cattleya continued to spank the poor boy, the other girls felt a pang of jealousy. They wanted to do that to him, but the busty blacksmith had beaten them to it.

They could all agree on one thing, though: Link had a _very_ cute butt!

It was then that Leina noticed Cyrus was standing next to her, casually picking at something in his ear.

"Aren't you going to stop her?"

**"No. He deserves it."**

Back with Link, he was sobbing as his butt felt like it was on fire, but Cattleya would not let up.

"I hope you will learn your lesson from this, Link," she scolded.

"I WILL! PLEASE STOP! AAAAH!"

After delivering one final, climactic spank, Cattleya gently put the boy down. Link immediately began 'dancing' around, clutching his sore bottom and yelping and crying while the girls watched and smiled at just how cute he looked right now. Oh, they were so going to be doing this more often in the future!

Suddenly, a loud explosion emitted from the middle of town. Everyone turned to see the trio had been freed by some kind of crossbow bolt.

A sudden maniacal laughter made them turn to a nearby building top to see a pale man with wild black hair, holding a crossbow. He was also accompanied by a pink-haired women.

"I'm back, motherfuckers!" GM shotued.

Evaine sighed.

"Idiot."

* * *

Well that crazy motherfucker The Grinning Man is back...with his partner.

Happy Thanksgiving to all.


	16. Chapter 16

The day began to dwindle as the bright rays of sunlight started to dull vanish from the landscape. GM laughed maniacally as he aimed his crossbow at Cyrus and fired, but it was easily dodged.

"This motherfucker is fast!" he shouted.

Cyrus rolled his eyes. He was annoyed by the way his foe talked.

"**Oh my God, is that your favorite word? You say that in like every sentence,"** the demon stated bluntly.

GM blinked as he looked back to Evaine, who was watching with a bored expression.

"Do I say motherfucker that much?" he asked.

The pinkette sighed before slapping him on the back of his head.

"Yes, yes you do," she answered.

The raven-haired bounty hunter grimaced.

"Well sheeeeeee-it"

Cyrus rolled his eyes as he turned to the the setting sun. He knew tonight would be a full moon, the only time when he could reveal this 'true form'.

"**If you're going to beat me I suggest doing so before the full moon rises," **he pointed out. **"I will be nearly unstoppable then." **

Evaine arched an eyebrow at this statement. "Why are telling us this?"

The blue haired demon shrugged.

"**Sporting chance."**

The pinkette hissed as she cracked her whip at him. Cyrus somersaulted out of the way and roundhouse kicked Melona when he upon landing. He smirked as she was sent hurtling into Airi.

* * *

**Undisclosed Location**

A single emerald eye watched the events unfolded. It narrowed at the sight of Cyrus, Link and company beating the trio and humiliating his minions. The hand of the eye's owner clutched the end arm of his chair tightly before he let out a content sigh.

"_No choice then," _Enos thought as he snapped his fingers.

Almost instantly, two fingers appeared in front of him, both female. The first one was 5'11, had long silky black that reached her mid-back and draped over her breasts in the front, and cream-colored skin. She had emerald eyes very much like the man in front of her, but she had two rings around her irises. The woman wore an elaborate black and white blazer, a white shirt underneath, a pair of black and white gloves, a short frilled black and white skirt with black tights, and white knee-high boots underneath.

The other one was about 5'6, and had long thick white hair that reached her breasts. She had yellow eyes with slitted pupils and alabaster skin. She wore a black robe with a high white collar and trimming that covered everything from her neck down.

Enos looked between the two before twiddling his thumbs.

"GM and Evaine will fail, I have foreseen it. Go fix this mess," he ordered.

The two bowed.

"As you wish," the taller one said.

"Without question," the other one practically hissed.

The two the vanished into thin air.

* * *

**Back to the Fight**

Leina rolled out of the way of an incoming crossbow bolt. She rushed towards GM, who was still reloading, and stabbed him right in the heart. The homunculus gasped as he spat up blood, but he grabbed her wrist and threw her over his back.

"Ouch! At times not being able to die sucks!" GM cried as he held his bleeding chest.

"Oh shut up!" Evaine snapped as she dodged a hit from Shizuka.

The kunoichi smirked as she rushed toward her opponent. Evaine cursed as she struggled to block the kunoichi's blows. She was only able to dodge for a short while before she was cut. The cut didn't draw skin; it just made her breasts spill out of her uniform and with a healthy jiggle they were exposed to everyone. The pinkette just shrugged.

"Whatever, I like it better this way. Hmm, where is my little playmate? Oh Link!"

Said boy was standing in the corner, rubbing his still sore bottom. He decided he didn't like being spanked. He then felt himself being lifted off the ground, and instinctively clutched his rear, though he was somewhat relieved when he saw it was Evaine.

She smiled as she pushed him into her chest to force him to suck on her nipple...again.

"Do you want some more Gena? Drink up."

Seeing no harm in it, Link did so willingly. He vigorous sucked and nipped at the tit, forcing it to lactate. Evaine moaned loudly as she threw her head back.

"Right there! Suck it harder!" she demanded.

Shizuka quickly became angry at being ignored.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!"

At that moment, two new figures appeared in the middle of the town. Everyone looked at them with curiosity, except Cyrus, who dropped to his knees and developed a sickening smile. He giggled as he looked at everyone else.

"**We lost," **the demon said. **"Enos sent number one and number two here. We should just pack it in. We're done."**

Leina looked at the demon with shock. She never expected him to be such a quitter.

"How?"

The demon sighed.

"**The taller one is Enyx, ranked 1****st ****amongst the Homunculi. She has the ability to bend space and time to her will. The shorter one is Rien, ranked 2****nd ****amongst the Homunculi. She has the ability to control minds and has complete domain over Void." **

Enyx pointed at the group.

"You have something we want," she said coldly.

Suddenly, her eyes began to glow lighter green as a black mass surrounded her hands. Cyrus took a fetal position while everyone braced for what was about to happen.

"Scatter!" Enyx shouted as everyone disappeared into the mass.

The head Homunculus looked around for her target but didn't see him. She then turned to glare at her shorter comrade, Evaine.

"Feeding him your Gena weakened the curse on Link's body. My ability not only shattered the curse, but it also made him scatter like the others. What do you have to say for yourself?" she scolded.

The pinkette shrugged.

"Nothing."

Suddenly they heard GM laugh hysterically. They turned to see said man leaning against a wall, twirling his crossbow on his fingers.

"No worries, I put a curse on the little brat for ya. I put a water activation curse on him." He stated proudly.

Rein gave him an emotionless look before coldly stating, "You fucked his curse up too, didn't you?"

GM scratched the back of his head. He sighed as he bowed his head. It was impossible to hide things from Rien.

"Yes, I rushed it and now it only activates at night," he admitted.

Enyx snorted as she poked the slightly taller man's chest.

"Then you failed! You failed Enos three times: the first time was your defeat by Cyrus; second, you were beaten by the blonde one; and third, you messed up a simple curse. You're a failure!" She coldly said.

GM glared at her as she walked away. In a fit of anger he raised his crossbow and fired at the back of her head. He smirked as he waited for the sound of impact. Instead his eyes widened when the path of the bolt started to curve around her head and instead struck the tree in in front of her.

"Don't do that again," she said before she vanished.

* * *

Cyrus cursed as he materialized in the sky. He screamed as he fell to the ground, but soon realized he had only been a few feet above it. The demon nervously looked from side to side, hoping that no one saw or heard that, and luckily for him no one was around.

"_**Whew, no one saw or heard me act like a pansy." **_

As he got to his feet he realized he wasn't in the same place he was before. Instead of being in the middle of a town, he was in the middle of a forest.

"**Damn, when she says scatter she really means it," **he noted.

Suddenly, his eyes laid upon the door to a sauna not too far away. Cyrus scratched his head as to why there would be a sauna in the middle of a forest. He slowly walked towards it and knocked on the door.

No answer.

He knocked again, and when they didn't answer again the demon turned to see a window. Cyrus's face fell when he saw this was like someone was practically trying to get him in trouble. He turned to face the reader and grimaced.

"**I'm practically asking for something bad to happen, but frankly I really don't care," **he stated plainly.

He approached the window, but frowned when he observed it was covered with condensation. It confirmed his feeling that someone was there. He used his ability to manipulate water to clear the steam from the window. Once the window was clear Cyrus practically fell backwards as a jet stream of blood shot out of his nose. He smiled perversely at the images of nigh naked voluptuous female bodies entered his mind.

He quickly got to his feet to take another peek before the faint smell of sakura reached his nose. He turned just in time to see a shuriken gunning for his neck. He ducked while the metal star was lodged into the wooden wall.

He turned to look at the thrower; it was a woman. This woman was about 5'7, and had black hair tied in a medium-length ponytail. She had chocolate brown eyes and fair skin. She wore a red bodysuit that hugged her shapely figure very well, and had demon themed arm and shin guards adorning on her body. She was giving him a death glare.

"Just what are you doing?" she demanded. It didn't even sound like a question.

Cyrus flinched.

"**I-I was just um, I was uh...playing tiddly winks?" **He offered.

The women just folded her arms.

"Why do you have wolf ears and a tail?"

The demon blinked as his mind raced to find a answer.

"**I-I'm a cos-player," **he answered as his tail began to wag. _**"Score one for Cyrus."**_

The woman didn't seem to be buying it, since she just glared harder at him. She gasped when she saw his tail wagging.

"Your tail is wagging."

Cyrus started to sweat puppies when she said that. He had gone from in the clear to back in the red in a single second.

"**I'm a really good cos-player?" **he offered.

"Uh-huh, wait here," she commanded as she opened the sauna doors and disappeared inside.

Once she was gone, Cyrus sighed heavily as he wiped the blood from his nose. He was so screwed.

"**I should have stayed in bed."**

* * *

Sure sucks to be Cyrus right now, but just wait until next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

We broke 3,000 view...yay.

* * *

The sun was almost completely set. In a clearing in a forest, Cyrus sat Indian style with a bored expression on his face. He sighed as the women he had peeped on tried once again to say he was a pervert, and once _again _he would deny it.

"Lets try this again," the voice of the red-clad ninja Taki said.

The demon rolled his eyes.

"Why were looking in the sauna?" She asked.

Cyrus sighed.

"**I have a better question. Why the hell is there a WINDOW IN A SAUNA?!" **He shouted. **"That's like having a stripper pole in your living room."**

He mentally smirked since every time he used that argument she didn't have a counter. However, his hope was dashed when he saw a scowl on Taki''s face.

"_**Oh here we go again."**_

"Maybe so, but you were aware that there was a 10-year old and a few teenagers in there?" She said knowingly.

Cyrus blinked

"**..." **

The group was silent.

"..."

Cyrus blinked again.

"**..."**

The group sweat-dropped.

"WELL!?" They all cried in unison.

"**I'm going to prison aren't I?" **He asked sadly.

Suddenly Cyrus looked and held his arms out just in time for a young boy to fall into them. The demon smirked when he noticed the boy was dazed and had pointed ears.

"**Hello sunshine, so nice of you to ****_drop _****in," **he joked.

Link was still dazed.

"Cyrus...don't."

The blue-haired demon laughed.

"**Okay, I'll admit that one was a stinker."**

Suddenly feeling a strange energy nearby, Cyrus looked up and saw the group of women giving Link 'predatory' looks. Link started to sweat when he was ripped out of Cyrus' arms and into the arms of a beautiful woman wearing a red dress.

"He's so adorable! Just look at those cheeks!" She gushed as she started to ruthlessly pinch said cheeks.

"_Damn this hurts! OUCH!" _Link thought as she pinched his cheeks harder.

Cyrus sweat-dropped.

"_**Anna Williams." **_

Link was relieved when he was ripped from Anna's arms...only to be pressed into the large chest of Ivy Valentine. His eyes widened as he struggled to breathe. Ivy seemed to notice this since she laughed and pressed him further into her chest.

"Energetic, aren't we?" Ivy teased.

"_Damn! Why do they always do this!?...damn they're soft."_

"_**I don't know if I should pity him or if I should be jealous of him."**_

Link was ripped from Ivy's arms and pulled into the arms of the very busty Mai Shiranui. She didn't pull him into her chest like the others; instead she started to kiss his face all over. Link definitely like this better than being smothered and MUCH better than being spanked.

"That is no way to treat a child. You have to treat them with tenderness, love, and care...and plenty of kisses."

"_This is better," _Link thought dreamily as he was kissed over and over again by the busty fighter.

Cyrus' eyebrow started to twitch.

"_**What a lucky bastard, jeez." **_

Suddenly, Link felt like he was being pulled apart. He looked to see one arm was being pulled by Anna and Ivy and the other arm by Mai. The three were giving each other death glares as they pulled on the young boy's arms.

Taki face-palmed as Cyrus' wolf ears began to twitch.

"_**What is this? I don't even..." **_

"_Idiots." _Taki mentally glowered.

Just then, instead of pulling the young boy, they walked up to each other, squishing Link with their massive breasts. He choked as he tried to breathe in the soft space. They squished him even more as they began to argue.

"Let go!" Anna shouted.

"You let go!" Ivy shouted.

"Make me!" Mai shouted back.

As the three began to struggle, Ivy's and Mai's clothes began to come loose and the goods came spilling out. Cyrus held his nose as blood started to leak out while one of Mai's nipples was pushed into Link's face.

"_Oh my Din," _Link thought.

"_**Damn, am I really turned on by this? I need to raise my standards-I'm impressed too easily," **_Cyrus thought as he tried to stop the bleeding.

When Mai leaned forward to get into Ivy's face her nipple was forcibly pushed into Link's mouth.

"What did you just call me!?" Mai snarled.

Ivy smirked.

"You have ears don't you? You should have heard me."

Meanwhile, Link began to suck on the nipple. He figured that since they were ignoring him that if he did something to get their attention they would let him go. Mai gasped and soon blushed when she looked down too see Link sucking on her nipple.

"Oooooh," she mewed.

"_No way! He is sucking on her nipple! I won't be out-shined." _Anna thought as she began to smirk.

"_Hmm, interesting," _Ivy thought.

"_**I have got the strange craving for squid right now," **_Cyrus thought

"Hey! Suck on mine too!" Anna cried.

"_**Is this girl for real?" **_

"_Well...THAT BACKFIRED!" _Link thought.

"Me too please," Ivy said.

At that moment Link was able to free himself from his soft prison and shouted.

"CYRUS HELP ME!"

Said demon jumped to his feet his hand blazing with icy fire. His eyes shined red as a image of a werewolf started to form behind him.

"**Back off bitches!" **He snapped.

The three women gave him a murderous look. Cyrus flinched and changed into a wolf pup and ran off to hide behind a bush. When the women looked back, they realized Link was gone, and a sudden giggle made them look up.

It was the succubus Morrigan Anesland, holding Link against her chest.

"It looks like I win ladies," she mocked as she flew just out of their reach.

"Actually he is coming with me," a new voice said.

Everyone turned to see Enyx with a portal behind her. She pointed at the emerald-haired succubus.

"Hand him over."

Morrigan sarcastically tapped her chin in thought.

"Hmm...no."

At that moment, Cyrus jumped out of the bushes now in his human form. He looked up too see the moon was starting to rise.

"**If you want him you'll have to go through me first," **he challenged.

The homunculus scoffed.

"Easily done."

The blue-haired demon rushed towards her. He was about to throw a punch when he felt his body suddenly stop.

"What the-?" Was all he said before he painfully slammed into a tree.

"I can control both time and space you fool. I have you beat," she said arrogantly.

Cyrus growled as he looked back into the sky to see the moon still wasn't at its maximum height. He turned back to his opponent to see she was approaching him with speed matching his own. He moved his head just in time to dodge a punch that completely shattered the tree behind him.

Seeing an opportunity, he opened his mouth and unleashed a blue gas from his mouth. His opponent teleported to safety as the grass was turned to ice. He snarled like a wild beast as he formed twelve daggers made of ice and launched them towards his opponent.

"You fool," Enyx said with a smirk.

The homunculus made no attempt to dodge and instead waved her hand. Suddenly, a series of portals opened up and took the daggers inside. Her smirk widened as she waved her other hand and more portals opened up all around Cyrus.

"**Shit!" **He cried as his own ice daggers came out of the portals.

He easily dodged them before turning to face his opponent. He held his hand high, and a blade of ice engulfed his hand as two ice clones of Cyrus appeared. As a unit they rushed towards Enyx with surprising speed. They were so fast that Link could only see the images of where they had been.

"_Easy," _Enyx thought.

The head homunculus waved her hand and one of the clones suddenly changed directions and shattered into ice when it slammed into a tree. The other two kept going at full speed and pretty soon they were upon her.

Enyx braced herself for a frontal attack until she heard a voice from behind.

"**Surprise!" **

The real Cyrus made a slash at her waist in an attempt to bisect her. The homunculus was unable to react as the icy blade hit. Cyrus smirked as he felt his blade go through its target. However, his joy turned to shock when he looked down to see his blade was clean.

His eyes widened when he saw that Enyx's torso was a few inches off of her waist.

"That was close. If I didn't slice the space between my torso and legs I would have been done for."

"**You already are," **Cyrus announced.

Enyx narrowed her eyes at this, then they suddenly widened with realization as she looked into the sky. The moon was shining in its _full _glory.

"**Times up, rules change," **Cyrus said before unleashing an unearthly roar.

Link flinched at the volume of the roar. He watched as the human form of Cyrus began to become hairy and his features became lupine. The once 6'2 man was now a 9'10 monstrous ice-covered werewolf. The wolf let out a loud roar.

"**Behold my true form!" **The monstrous wolf roared.

Enyx's eyes widened when the monster swung with surprising speed. The wind was knocked out of her as she was sent sailing into the air and smacked into a tree. Enyx suddenly had a stroke of confusion as a new sensation entered her body. One that she had never felt before.

"_Is...this pain?"_

She didn't have time to ponder this as the now fully demonic wolf appeared right in front of her. The hulking beast swung its claws with the intent to kill. The head homunculus was just barely able to dodge, while the tree behind her was cleaved in half.

Enyx back-flipped a few feet away from the monster and suddenly felt a sting on her cheek. She raised a hand and soon realized it was covered in a strange red fluid. She stared at it intently.

"_Is this blood?"_

Cyrus let out a triumphant roar as he took a pouncing stance. Enyx narrowed her eyes as she created a portal behind her; it was time to retreat. She couldn't win with all of them being there.

"You win this round, dog! I'll be back! Enyx doesn't fail!"

Cyrus roared at her as she jumped into the portal.

* * *

**Somewhere else**

Tomoe and Shizuka scratched their heads as they looked around. They were in a forest. There was road nearby, and it all seemed very familiar.

Suddenly, Shizuka dropped to her knees and clutched her head.

"SHE SENT US BACK TO WHERE WE STARTED!"

* * *

**Somewhere else (again)**

Leina blinked as she looked around. She was surrounded by many rows of seats, an altar, many stain-glass arts, and a huge cross. She knew she was in a church, but she just didn't know where.

"Where am I?" She asked out loud.

"Your in the Queen's City. This is the church," a voice said from behind.

Spinning on her heel, Leina soon came face-to-face with a super busty woman. She had long blonde hair that reached her mid back, blue eyes behind glasses, and fair skin. She wore a blue cap with a metal piece, a white body suit underneath a long blue dress, with a purple cloth on the left side of her body, and a long white ribbon with a yellow detailed design.

"I am Melpha, nice to meet you."

* * *

So i decided to change some characters in Queen's Gate because I had no idea who they were...Painkiller Kotone. I've never heard of her

**I do not own Soul Calibur, Tekken, Darkstalkers, or SNK.**

Since I haven't been clear with what Cyrus can do here it is. His powers vary in each form.

Ice Manipulation (All Forms)

Water Manipulation (Human-True)

Eletricity Manipulation (Human-True)

Massive Strength (All espeically in True)

Unparalled Speed (All)

Immense Durability (All)

Size Alteration (Wolf)

Ehanced Senses (All)


	18. Chapter 18

The morning sun was beginning to rise over the tree tops as the dark of night was replaced by light. The forest was filled with the sound of chirping birds as a cool breeze caused the leaves to rustle quietly in the morning air. A sudden yawn disturbed the peace and quite.

Cyrus stretched his arms as he sat up.

"**Well I feel rested," **he stated happily. **"What's the matter with you?"**

Link, who had been sleeping on the ground next to him, glared at the demon. Link and most of the others had been kept up all night by Cyrus' 'sleep howling'. He just started howling out of nowhere and would stop just as randomly.

The young blonde rubbed the bags under his eyes.

"Shut up Cyrus," Link growled.

The blue-haired demon smirked.

"**Mad bro?" **He teased.

Suddenly there was a groan from behind. The duo turned to see Ivy Valentine rubbing her eyes and glaring at the wolf-eared man. The demon in response smiled defiantly as if it provided him with some sense of satisfaction.

"You're a loud mongrel!" She spat. "You were howling all night!"

Cyrus smiled.

"**I'm a wolf. What do you want from me?" **He chided.

The British woman huffed and soon she was accompanied by all the other women. They looked just as tired as Link and were also giving Cyrus death glares.

"You were the idiot that howling all night, weren't you?" Taki said.

The demon scoffed.

"**Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. What's it to you?" **The sarcasm in his voice only raised Taki's ire.

The kunoichi glared at him before her hand went to the kodachi on her back. Cyrus seemed to notice this and put his hands up defensively.

"**Okay, okay. I get the hint I admit I was being a-"**

"Smartass?" Anna said.

"Dick?" Mai said.

The demon narrowed his eyes at that. He was definitely not going to get along with any of these people, but luckily for him he wasn't going to be seeing them for long. He and Link would be on the road to the Queen's City since it was where they were going in the first place.

"**Anyways." **Cyrus said, **"Time to go Link. We need to reach the Queen's City." **

Link blinked and cutely tilted his side. The women sighed dreamily at the overwhelmingly cute action.

"_**Cuteness overpowered," **_Cyrus thought.

"Why are we going there?" Link asked.

Cyrus huffed.

**"Because it was where we going in the first place. I figured everyone else would be smart enough to go there since we were already headed there."**

Link nodded before looking around.

"Hey, where's Nanael?" He asked.

Cyrus laughed before shaking his head. He had no idea since she was involved in the 'Scatter' used by Enyx. All the common sense in his body was telling him she hadn't even noticed they were gone.

"**No idea," **he answered plainly before walking away.

Link shrugged as he followed close behind Cyrus.

* * *

As afternoon approached, the temperature started to rise. Link wiped sweat from his brow as he followed close to his lupine companion. The young blonde briefly looked up to see Cyrus wasn't sweating at all, in fact he seemed quite cool.

"Cyrus?" Link asked as he fanned himself.

"**Hmm?" **The blue haired demon asked.

"Why aren't you hot?"

Cyrus smirked as he stopped. He snapped his fingers and the air around the wolf-eared man started to freeze and become visible.

"**Because my body temperature is about -10 degrees," **he answered coolly. **"I can make myself colder though."**

Link wiped his brow again as he struggled to cool himself. He gave Cyrus the puppy dog eyes, a silent request. The demon sighed as he unzipped his jacket and after lifting the blonde up, put him in it.

"**Better?" **He asked.

Link eased into the cooling space. The inside of Cyrus jacket was freezing, but it was a lot better than standing in the hot sun. The demon laughed as he continued to walk down the road with Link in his jacket.

As the Cyrus walked down the road, he darted to the side suddenly and stopped. Link looked up at him, confused as to why they stopped. Then he too felt a 'feeling' of life nearby.

"We're being followed?" Link asked, unsurprised.

Cyrus nodded slowly.

"**Most likely. I can feel a whole group of them."**

The young blonde nodded.

Cyrus started to charge his energy into his hand. His hand was soon covered in a icy blue energy. The demon looked over his shoulder.

"**All right. I know you're there. I'll give you to the count of three before I freeze this entire forest," **he sternly threatened.

No answer.

"**One." **The energy started to expand.

Still no answer.

"**Two." **

The forest went dead silent as Cyrus' hand began to shine brightly.

"**Thr-" **He started to say before he was interrupted.

"Don't do something stupid," a voice said.

The duo turned to the side of the road to see the same group of women as before. Link gave them an unimpressed look while Cyrus developed a tick mark on his head.

"**What the hell do you want?" **He snapped.

Taki folded her arms as she scoffed.

"Watch your tongue demon."

The blue haired man rolled his eyes. He hated when he was threatened this way. It didn't have to happen, but it did and he absolutely hated being called a demon unless it was by himself.

"**Whatever," **he said disrespectfully, **"What do you want?" **

Anna cleared her throat as she gained the duo's attention.

"We heard you were heading to the Queen's City. It just so happens to be that that's where we're going, so we decided to follow you and-" She started before she was interrupted.

"Long story short: we're lost, we need your help; lets travel together," a young girl with twin-tails said.

The assassin glared heatedly at the young girl who began to pick at her ear.

"Shut up Katja! No one asked you!" She snapped.

The young girl now identified as Katja rolled her eyes. She walked up to Anna to show she was much shorter than the latter. The assassin raised an eyebrow as the girl grabbed her breasts.

"_**Da fuck?" **_Cyrus said, trying not to be turned on by that.

"_I'm not surprised," _Link thought dryly.

"Well, no one asked you to wave your balloon tits in all our faces!" Katja retorted.

Cyrus held his head as he laughed hysterically. Anna, on the other hand, was furious that this little girl had just done and said that. The little brat just called her out in front of everyone.

"**Ooooooh! You got schooled by a elementary kid," **Cyrus teased. _**"A character from Seikon no Qwasar not impressed by boobs? IMPOSSIBLE!"**_

"Goddammit! Pyrrha, this is all your fault!"

A rather meek looking girl whimpered as she began to sputter.

"I-I'm sorry. I d-d-didn't mean to," the girl apologized.

"_**The hell?"**_

"_This seems oddly familiar."_

"Hey! Don't pick on Pyrrha!" Mai shouted.

"What are you going to do about it?!"

The tomfoolery continued as everyone else just watched. Finally, Taki, who was leaning against a tree, snapped.

"Stop it! The least we could do is not fight as much in front of these two since they are showing us the way," she explained.

Cyrus tapped his chin. He didn't exactly remember saying that. In fact, he didn't even remember letting Link stay in his jacket.

"**Um, no one said you could come," **he deadpanned.

Suddenly one of the women walked up to him and pointed her fist at him. The demon raised an eyebrow until he heard a _shiink. _His eyes widened as two metal claws came out of the young lady's hand and hovered inches away from his bandage-covered chest.

"Yes you did."

Cyrus narrowed his eyes, before he began to smirk.

"**I like your style. What is your name mortal?"**

The claws retracted as she folded her arms.

"They call me X-23, but I also go by Laura," she said.

"**Who are the rest of ya?" **He asked.

The women introduced themselves one at a time.

"Anna Williams."

**_"_****_No shit. Who else could you be?"_**

"Ivy Valentine."

_**"Again no shit."**_

"Mai Shiranui."

_**"No shit." **_

"Katja."

"Taki."

"P-pyrrha Alexander."

"Kasumi.

"Morrigan Aensland."

"Chun-Li"

"Alice."

"Meredy."

_**"From **_**Fairy Tail**_**? Damn! Our budget is godlike."**_

"Ultear Milkovich."

**_"ANOTHER ONE!? Jeez."_**

"Akali."

"Noel Vermillion," the final one said.

Cyrus looked at the last one and tapped his chin as he tried to remember something. He didn't remember her being in the sauna, but he did remember a long haired boy. He snapped when it hit him.

**"You're that boy from the sauna! Why are you wearing a dress?"** He asked.

Everyone fell flat on their faces when he said that. He possibly just said one of the most ignorant things they had ever heard. Noel didn't look amused, in fact she looked pissed.

"I'm a girl!" She shouted, her face turning red.

Cyrus gave her a 'the fuck' look.

"**Really?"**

* * *

**Undisclosed location**

The room was filled with dimly lit torches on the walls, revealing the rooms to be made of stone, covered in plants, and there was a person standing in front of a human-sized glowing crystal.

The person was none other than The Swamp Witch.

She smirked as she looked upon the form of a being in the crystal as she pumped her magic power inside of it. She had found this crystal a few years back on top of a mountain. She never knew it would ever prove useful, but that was all changing now.

"What a cruel hand fate has dealt you. I'll end your suffering with a new purpose," she said.

Suddenly, the forms of Melona, Menace, and Airi materialized just a few feet away. The three fell and hit the ground with a thud. Melona was unfortunate enough to land on the bottom. The Swamp Witch smirked as she looked over to her minions.

"So nice of you to stop by. I want you to see this," she said.

The witch waved her hands over the crystal as it began to glow even brighter. She smirked as one of the being's hands began to twitch.

"Alright. _I command you to awaken_!" She cried authoritatively.

The light died down as the image of the being became clearer. It was a man. A young man with sleeked back black hair, pale skin, and wore all black clothes. He also appeared to have a katana strapped to his waist.

"Wake up," she said again.

A pair of green eyes shot open.

* * *

**Back with the Group**

Cyrus stopped suddenly while the others walked past him. He turned to face the west where he suddenly felt a familiar power in the distance. He recognized this power before but it wasn't possible for it to be who he thought it was.

"Cyrus? Something wrong?" Link, who was still in Cyrus' jacket, asked.

"**What? Oh, yeah. I just got distracted I guess," **he said sheepishly.

The demon turned to catch up with the others, but his attention was obviously directed in that direction.

"_**For our sake I hope it isn't who I think it is."**_

* * *

**Another Undisclosed Location**

In a well fit room filled with lavish furniture, Enos sat at his desk as he finished writing down alchemical formulas. A little known fact was that Enos owned an alchemy shop called 'Magic Circle'. A store specifically made for what he called 'his kind'.

The one-eyed man reached for his mug when it suddenly shattered.

"That...isn't good," he said.

Suddenly, Enos fell to the ground, clutching his eye-patched eye. It burned with pain as a stream of images entered his head. They were blurry, but he could make out a few things.

Swamp Witch...crystal...minion...sword...green eyes and, and...

Enos gasped at what he saw. He snapped his fingers and Enyx appeared instantly in front of him.

"You called master?" she asked while bowing.

"Get Rien. We're finding Cyrus. NOW!" He ordered.

"Without question," she answered before disappearing.

Enos looked out the window as a stream of blood started to leak from under his eye-patch. He snarled as he picked up the cracked mug and crushed it

"_This isn't over, not by a long shot."_

* * *

**I don't own Seikon no Qwasar, Street Fighter, Marvel, Blazeblue, Soul Calibur, Dead or Alive, Fairy Tale, or League of Legends.**


	19. Chapter 19

The sound of footsteps was the only noise that resonated in the forest as Link and company made their way through the lush green forest. Link was sound asleep inside of Cyrus' jacket that was surprisingly comfortable despite all the moving around. The rest of the group wasn't so lucky.

The group of women groaned as they traveled close behind Cyrus. Anna stopped and wiped her brow.

"How much longer till the next town?" She asked, obviously tired of walking.

Cyrus looked over his shoulder at her but kept moving.

"**I don't know," **he answered.

The assassin folded her arms.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

The demon looked over his shoulder again.

"**Don't know,"** he replied.

"You idiot!" She shouted.

The demon scoffed.

"**And this why I like your sister better. You're annoying." **

Anna growled and was about to retort when she was forcibly shoved out of the way by Katja and her puppet, Anastasia. The young girl was sitting on the shoulder of the copper puppet.

"Stop your bitching," Katja said, "I was enjoying the peace and quiet."

The brunette folded her arms and followed behind the puppet. She hated this kid already and she literally had just met her. This kid was going to be a bigger pain in her rear end than her sister. Cyrus was snickering under his breath.

"_**Coolest ten year old EVER!" **_He mentally praised.

"Language Katja," Taki scolded.

The girl stopped to look at the red clad ninja, but nodded nonetheless. Anna developed a tick mark on her head at how the little brat respected the ninja but not her.

"Oh sure, listen to the ninja," she muttered.

The green clad ninja, Akali, elbowed her in the ribs.

"Quiet," she ordered.

Cyrus snickered again. He always loved it when humans fought amongst each other, be it mentally, physically, or emotionally. He was always entertained by such petty squabbles. He was just about to escalate the situation when he caught a whiff of something. Morrigan seemed to notice this and smirked. The emerald-haired succubus rubbed his head and scratched his ears affectionately.

"What is it boy? You smell something?" She teased playfully.

Cyrus gave her a deadpanned look, but his tail began to wag with every scratch.

"**Bitch," **he said as he raised a hand to her face, **"Please."**

Morrigan snickered.

"**I smell fire and fire means humans." **He began to walk down the road.

The rest of the group groaned before they followed suit.

**Later**

The group now stood at the gates of a small town called Erstwhile. This particular town was known for its natural hot springs and saunas. It was the place to go for relaxation. Cyrus grimaced at all the new heat coming into his space; being a creature born of ice, he was very sensitive to heat and fire. He also remembered his earlier situation with saunas.

At that moment Link woke up. The sleepy boy yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Where are we?" He asked looking around.

"**Erstwhile," **he answered. **"More saunas. Great." **

When he said that all the women turned to glare at him. The demon rolled his eyes as he walked past the gates.

"**Hopefully they won't have windows."**

Link snickered at the comment. The others didn't and instead continued to glare at Cyrus. Mai then snapped her fingers to gain everyone's attention.

"I'm going to the hot springs. If you want to join come on," she said.

Cyrus rolled his eyes.

"**Go without me. The heat in the springs isn't kind to me." **

Link, on the other hand, gestured for Cyrus to let him out. The demon did so quickly. The young boy gave the buxom fighter a thumbs up.

"I'm in."

"**You should to ease the pain on your back."**

"What about you?"

The demon waved off his concern.

"**Once I regenerate my full power I'll be in a much better spot.**

Most of the other women agreed and only a few didn't. The ones that didn't go stayed with Cyrus in the middle of town as they waited for the others.

* * *

**Later**

Link sat alone in the sauna as the hot steam cleansed his body of toxins and eased the pain in his back. The women of his company were next door in the women's sauna. He could feel all of his pains and worries melt away and disappear in the steam.

"_This is relaxing," _he thought, smiling.

Suddenly, he heard the knob turn. He sighed at the end of his peace and quiet. Nothing lasts forever after all. He scowled as the door opened. Link's eyes widened at the sight he was seeing. He expected men; instead he saw four tall, big, yet sexy women. They were easily on par with Cyrus' size (6'2).

The first woman had blue hair tied in a ponytail, the second had shoulder-length blue hair, the third had shoulder-length brown hair with glasses, and the fourth had brown hair a bit longer than the one before. However, they were all very big and extremely busty to the point of almost rivaling Cattleya (or maybe even surpassing her).

"_Well fuck me," _Link cursed.

The first woman he saw walked over and sat right besides him. The other ones followed suit so they all pushed their barely covered breasts in his face. Link groaned.

"_Jeez."_

At the moment, much to Link's surprise and horror, they all removed their towels. Their large nipples were pressed into Link's face as the large melons started to suffocate the young blonde. Link struggled to breathe.

"Its nice to have some time to relax," the pony-tailed blue haired one said.

The others nodded.

"You're right Kelly," the brunette said.

"I agree," the other blue hair women said.

"Yeah," the other brunette said.

Link grimaced as a few realizations became obvious. One: they didn't know he was there. Two: if he opened his mouth he would have one of those monsters in his face. His breathing started to speed up as his lungs desperately pleaded for oxygen.

"How is the little boy Mona?" The brunette asked.

The shoulder-length blue-haired woman giggled.

"Fine."

The one with glasses smiled.

"Tell him I said hi."

"Sure thing Jane."

They were completely oblivious to the fact that the young blonde's face was turning red. Link tried his best to hold his breath. Then with a loud gasp he opened his mouth which allowed a large nipple to enter it. The huge nipple was shoved deeply inwards, almost choking him.

"What the-? There is a boy in here," the one called Mona said.

"_Now you notice?" _

"Why are you sucking on my nipple kid? Are you thirsty?" She asked.

Link grunted. _"Nope, but I obviously don't have a choice."_

At that moment, the woman's large breast began to spew milk into his mouth. The sudden eject almost choked the boy as the white fluid ran down his throat. He almost didn't have a chance to even taste it before the other started to do the same thing to him.

"_This SUCKS!" _Link thought bitterly.

They continued force him to drink their milk for a few more minutes until they stopped. Link mentally sighed with relief until he looked to see a huge ass heading right for his face.

"_She's not going to-" _That thought was left unfinished as she sat on his face.

Link struggled, but the woman's superior weight proved to much for his small body to overcome. The woman in question was feeling his struggles, but instead of letting up she was pushing down even harder, sandwiching his head between her ass and the floor.

"This is going to be fun," Mona said as he eyes took on a red sheen.

The other had the same red sheen as Link could practically feel the vile intent.

He was pulled to his feet, and within seconds, four large, beautiful asses smashed into his face from four corners. He struggled desperately, but it was futile.

Suddenly, his cock, which was smaller than normal but large for a child, found itself being rubbed against Mona's leg.

Mona groaned, spun around, and seized the boy. She smashed their lips together, her tongue dominating his with ease. Then she pulled his member into her, engulfing his face in her breasts in the process.

Link struggled to break free of his molester and catch some oxygen, but it was futile. Just as he was about to run out of breath, Mona cried out, and they climaxed together.

_"I never knew I could do that at this age,"_ Link thought before he fell back into the water, his consciousness waning.

Little did he know that his torment at the hands of these busty fiends was far from over.

**Later**

Link's vision was blurry as he began to regain consciousness. The young blonde rubbed his head as his vision started to clear. He could make out the image of a man standing over him. He at first thought it was Cyrus, but as his vision started to clear he soon realized it wasn't.

Instead, it was man about 6'5, with slicked-back black hair, green eyes with a yellow sheen, and pale skin. He wore a long hooded, long sleeved, tailed black coat, a zip-up shirt underneath, black pants, and black boots. He also had a katana strapped to his waist and another one on the other side.

Link narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?"

The man's expression didn't change.

_"Nous sommes les hommes crux,_" the man said.

Link blinked when the man said that. What the hell did he just say? He had never heard a language like that.

"What?"

The man's eyes narrowed as he reached down to grip Link by his neck and lifted him up into the air. Link wriggled against the man's strong grip before looking into the man's green eyes. They were completely lusterless. There was something very wrong here.

"**Ice Cannon!" **

With that shout, a powerful beam of blue energy ripped through the sauna house and struck the man. The man released his grip and Link landed on his butt as he turned to see Cyrus. He was striking a pose similar to actually holding a cannon and his hands were smoking.

"Cyrus!"

The demon smirked.

"**I was wondering if you would show your face...Derek," **he said coldly.

The man now identified as Derek got to his feet and wiped off the ice that had accumulated on his jacket. Derek looked at Cyrus with the same emotionless expression.

"_Nous seemes hommes empailles,_" Derek said.

Cyrus took a stance.

* * *

Derek is speaking french. He is reciting a poem.

He said.

"We are the hollow men."

"We are the stuffed men."


	20. Chapter 20

Cyrus grunted as he was sent hurling into a house. He smashed through the wall and painfully smacked into the next one. He hissed in pain as he looked up to see Derek walked through the hole in the wall.

The raven-haired man looked down at the demon with his lusterless eyes.

"_S'appuyant ensemble,_" Derek said as he drew his sword. (Leaning together)

Cyrus growled.

"**You wouldn't!"** He shouted.

The sword was then set ablaze with flames as black as night. Cyrus cursed as he dodged a wave of dark flames sent his way. The demon then hopped to his feet and launched an ice dagger at Derek. The dagger pierced the jugular and caused blood to literally pour out of his wound. Derek didn't blink as he pulled the dagger out and shattered it. The wound sealed up almost instantly.

Cyrus sighed.

"**Oh yeah, forgot about that stupid healing you had,"** he grumbled.

Derek then lunged forward. Cyrus sidestepped and unleashed a brutal combo, first striking him twice on both sides on the face, a strong jab to the gut, followed by a brutal uppercut. Derek was sent flying outside and landed on the ground hard.

He looked up just in time to see blur coming towards him.

"_Coiffe remplie de paille. Helas_!" Derek said before he was kneed in the face. (Headpiece filled with straw. Alas!)

The green-eyed man was sent hurling back until he hit a large rock. He looked up expressionlessly as Cyrus came blurring towards him and started to savagely beat his face into the rock. Every brutal strike caused red to splatter onto the rock and the ground.

Soon, both were painted with blood. The once handsome face of the man was now severely bruised, mutilated and almost unrecognizable. Link, who was now fully clothed, watched as Cyrus violent attacked. He had never seen Cyrus act this way; this wasn't the wolf demon he knew. The look of hatred in his eyes made that obvious.

"Cyrus." Link tried.

The demon didn't listen and continued to beat away.

"Cyrus," the blonde tried again, this time louder.

The demon began to hit even harder.

"Cyrus!" Link shouted.

The demon stopped and looked back at him. Link glared at the him as he walked towards his friend.

"That's enough! What the hell is wrong with you!?" The blonde snarled.

Cyrus blinked before looking down to see he was covered in blood. He sadly looked all over his body to find that there was blood all over him.

"**I...don't know."**

The blonde blinked at his companion. He had never expected something so violent from Cyrus; usually the demon was the most relaxed and carefree member of the group. A suddenly hum made Link look at the demon, who was tilting this head.

**"I see that your curse wore off."**

Link looked down and instantly noted he wasn't a child anymore. He was now a full grown adult again. The blonde smiled and practically jumped for joy about not being a child anymore.

However, his celebration was cut short when Derek started to get up again. His face was starting to regenerate very quickly. The blood vanished from his face, the damaged skin started to repair, and his removed eyeball started to go back into its socket.

Link took a stance and drew his sword and shield.

"This guy is hardy," he said.

Cyrus nodded in agreement.

"**You haven't seen anything yet,"** the demon said with a smirk.

Derek then gripped the front sides of his coat and pulled out. Link blinked as Cyrus began to run to the side. Not too long after, a hail of shadowy spear-headed chains came flying. The blonde cursed as he rolled out the way. He looked up just in time to see a chain gunning for his head. Link held his shield up and much to Derek's surprise the chain was sent back at him. He stepped to the side, dodging it.

Link then summoned his Hero's Bow. The blonde fitted an arrow and drew the string back as he aimed for the distracted nephilim. Once an opening came, he let the arrow go. It whistled through the air before striking Derek in his right knee cap. The raven-haired man stumbled a bit before dropping to his knees.

Link started to fit another arrow into his bow and aimed for the other knee cap. He let the arrow go, and the arrow whistled through the air before striking the good knee of its target. Derek collapsed to the ground as Cyrus can rushing in and kicked him straight in the face. Derek let out a low grunt as he was sent head-first into the rock again.

He hit it hard, but didn't make a sound as blood started to drip from his head. His eyes were closed, but slowly began to open as he looked at Cyrus and Link.

"_Nos voix seces, lorsque,_" Derek said before his eyes began to drift to the side. (Our dried voices, when)

Cyrus arched an eyebrow until he got a whiff the air. The demon's eyes widened as he ran towards Link and seemingly hugged him. Suddenly, a barrage of knives, daggers, shuriken, and darts came out of the trees.

Cyrus' eyes began to glow red, his fangs started to protrude, and his fingernails became claws. He gripped Link close.

"**Demonic Art: Winter's Embrace!" **

Suddenly a dome of flawlessly smooth ice appeared around the duo. The dome shielded them from deadly weapons and reduced them to simple clanks and thuds. Link started to shiver, but because he was afraid it was because it was so cold inside the dome. Cyrus didn't really help the matter much because his body temperature is in the negatives.

Once the clanks stopped the shield quickly dissipated and turned into water. Link and Cyrus grimaced as the looked around to see they were surrounded by a army of Dereks. They were in the trees, on the ground, on top of the rock, and everywhere in general.

"Oh my god." Cyrus said.

Link looked around as he searched for a weakness in their ranks. He didn't find one. They were completely surrounded.

The one they assumed to be the real Derek drew his sword and pointed it at the duo. The clones soon followed suit. The nephilim looked at them expressionlessly.

"Nous chuchotent entre eux." He said. (We whisper together)

Cyrus gritted his teeth as he took a stance. Link did so as well. The original was just about to step forward as a gunshot rang out. The sword was sent hurling out of Derek's hand and stabbed into the ground just a few feet away from Link.

Derek looked to the side to see a group of women. One of them was holding two very large guns.

"Noel!" Link shouted happily.

Cyrus smirked as Derek growled. His clones then descended upon the group of women with their swords drawn.

Anna smirked as she rushed forward. She expertly dodged the swipes of the mindless clones and countered with powerful kicks to the gut. The clone clutched his gut before he was kicked again, this time sending him hurling into a few more clones.

Noel shot at the clones that were sent her way, gunning them down with only a few skillful shots as a black fluid erupted from their bodies. She back-flipped a she dodged a swipe from one of the clones before shooting it in the chest four times.

Taki cut down the clones with ease. She moved like a shadow wielding her dual kodachi.

Soon the number of the clones dwindled to nothing as only the original remained. Derek hissed as he backed away from the group of women who were approaching him.

Cyrus smirked.

"**It's over."**

Derek hissed as his body began to turn into shadows.

"_Sont calmes et vides de sens. Comme le vent dans i'herbe seche,_" he said before he vanished. (Are quite and meaning less. As wind in dry grass.)

Everyone sighed with relief as the man disappeared.

"What was that about?" Katja asked.

Anna scoffed.

"What does it look like you little brat? They were attack," she snapped.

Katja looked at the assassin with a bored expression. She sighed as she flatted out some wrinkles in her dress.

"Was I talking to you, balloon tits? I don't think so," she retorted.

"MY TITS ARE NOT FAKE!" Anna shouted angrily.

Katja just looked away.

"Yeah, okay. So how much did you pay them to keep it a secret?" She asked.

Anna's face burned red as she ran forward, intent on giving the little brat the beating of her life. Unfortunately for her she, was held back by Ultear and Taki.

"I'LL KILL HER!"

Taki rolled her eyes as did Ultear.

"Calm down, she is just a little girl," the mage said.

Anna struggled against their grips as she tried desperately to kill the girl who was smirking at her.

"No, she is a brat from hell!" She shouted.

Cyrus rolled his eyes.

"**This is going to be annoying.**

The demon then looked over to see Link staring at Derek's sword with a strange gleam in his eyes.

**"Link?"**

The blonde didn't seem to hear him and continued to stare at the sword. He felt an energy pulling him towards it. A feeling he hadn't felt since he first took up the Master Sword. The katana's blade started to glow white as Link took steps towards it.

_"Closer,"_a voice called.

The distance between him and the sword closed with each step until he was close to grip its hilt.

_"Hello little creature,"_the same voice said.

Link looked from side to side before looking back at the sword. The blade was glowing with a white sheen comparable to pearl.

"Did you just say something."

A feminine giggle filled his ears.

_"I did. My name is Setsuna, The Blade of Dissonance. The name of my master is Derek Umbranox, the same man you just_ fought," Setsuna said.

Link was quiet as he listened to the sword.

_"Do not be angry at my master. He isn't himself, he is being controlled by dark magic. I can feel him struggling against the darkness inside him. He isn't gone."_

The blonde narrowed his eyes.

"Controlled or not, I'm not sure we can save him."

Setsuna sighed.

_"I know, but we need to try. I will allow you to wield me as long as it takes to free my master. If for some reason he can't be saved...you are my new master."_

Link nodded as he reached out and gripped the hilt of the sword. He pulled it out and examined it, and was quite impressed by what he saw. The blade was smooth, sharp, and made of flawless steel, and also appeared to have runes etched inside sides. The hilt was wrapped in black cloth and had an oval-shaped hilt guard. Link smiled as he admired how finely crafted the blade was.

"All right."

Setsuna giggled.

_"Thank you little creature. As a sentient sword I have to tap into your mind, soul, and memories to grant you any sort of abilites. I wil tap into your mind to see what powers reflect you the best, but this will take a few days at the most. Ta-ta for now."_

Link laughed at the last thing she said.

* * *

**Later**

Link and company traveled along the dirt road that led to the nearest town known as Curtport, a little town known for its mage guild, once called Sabertooth. They were unaware of the fact that they were being watched from the tree tops by a familiar one-eyed man.

"Hmm, it seems like you'll have a run-in with the Sabertooth Mage Guild. I wish you luck...you're going to need it," Enos said

* * *

No comment, but The White Wolf now has 4,000 views.

Oh, also Derek is reciting the poem ''The Hollow Men' written my T. S. Elliot and not owned by me.


	21. Chapter 21

The sun started to go down as Link and company approached Curtport. The trip had been rather uneventful, which was a sign that something bad was going to happen sooner or later. No one really talked along the trip, not even Cyrus, who had been quite out of character lately. The group traveled in silence until...

"Hey! Who are you?" Meredy asked, pointing at Link.

The blonde blinked. He had been there the entire time and they were just now noticing him? He had to sweat drop at that.

"Um, I've been here the entire time," he deadpanned,

The pinkette looked up and down at him. He did look familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. She snapped when a thought hit her.

"You were the guy that gave me a foot rub right?" She asked with a smile.

Morrigan, Anna, and Cyrus all laughed. The rest didn't and instead sweat dropped. Link developed a tick mark.

"I was the little boy you were traveling with," he glowered. "You don't see the similarities?"

Meredy smiled.

"I see it now," she answered.

Cyrus laughed again. He seemed to be in much higher spirits than he was earlier. Link smiled when he noticed his friend's normal demeanor was coming back. His smile turned into a confused look as Anna, Ultear, Ivy, and Mai all leaned in close to his face.

"Um, can I help you?" He nervously asked.

They all leaned in closer.

"Why didn't you say you were really a grown man?" Ultear asked.

Link sweat-dropped.

"If I did tell you would you have believed me? I mean honestly," he deadpanned.

The four silently pondered this thought before finally reaching a conclusion. They all huffed as they backed up out of his space.

"No not really," Ivy answered.

Cyrus laughed.

"**I didn't say anything because I want to be 'that guy.'"**

Morrigan laughed.

"When are you not 'that guy?'"

The wolf demon smirked.

"**I'm always 'that guy,' except when I know when people won't believe me." **

The duo laughed as everyone watched. They all sweat-dropped at how alike those two were. It was almost disgusting to watch.

"I think we should get to the next town before it gets dark," Chun-Li said.

The demon duo ignored her and continued to laugh as they walked down the road towards Curtport. Cyrus suddenly stopped and looked back at Link.

"**What town is coming up?" **

The blonde blinked as he pulled out a map and looked down at it.

"A town called Curtport. The town has a mark that looks like some kind of cat with its mouth open," he answered.

Cyrus flinched.

"**Shit! Sabertooth Guild." **

Ultear and Meredy seemed to know what he was talking about since they didn't give him a confused look. The demon cursed as his body began to emit a dark purple energy and his features started to become more beastly.

Ultear narrowed her eyes.

"What about them?" She asked suspiciously.

The blue haired demon sighed.

"**A while back I took something they wanted. They wanted Derek's...well one of Derek's swords, called Sori."**

"What does it do?" Meredy asked, interested.

Cyrus sighed.

"**Derek possessed multiple swords. He had an upper, his sentient swords, and his lower, magic swords. Sori was one of the upper. Sori was capable of manipulating ice on a level almost matching my own. Setsuna was his second most powerful sword." **

Link blinked as he looked down at the sword that was strapped to his waist. He didn't know that.

"Where is it now?" Kasumi asked.

Cyrus smiled as he made a magic circle of ice appear in the air. The circle began to glow with dark purple energy as a sheathed sword popped out of the air. The sword was a katana inside a light blue scabbard. The power of the sword was obvious as the air around the sword began to freeze.

"**I still have it." **

Pyrrha raised her hand.

"W-wait, wh-who is D-D-Derek?" She asked weakly.

The demon's ears twitched at the soft and weak tone.

"**He was the guy that we just fought. He also used to be my friend...but then he took an arrow to the knee." **He smiled in remembrance.

He received silence in response. The only thing he received from that poor performance was the sound of a cricket chirping. The demon jabbed his finger to the side.

"**At least that cricket thinks I'm funny." **

He took as step forwards and the chirping stopped. Cyrus' face drained of color.

"**I think I just killed it." **He grimaced.

The group sweat-dropped as they continued on their way to Curtport.

* * *

**The next day**

The group were now in the middle of the bustling town of Curtport. All the people walked past them and proceeded with their lives as everyone took in the excitement. However, something had to ruin the moment and in this case it was a loud growl.

The group all turned to Link and Cyrus. The demon smiled.

"**I just remembered we haven't eaten a thing since we were at Cattleya's house. So we haven't had anything to eat in about three days." **

The women sweat-dropped. Link, however, was very confused.

"If we haven't eaten in three days why are we feeling it now?" He asked.

Cyrus smirked as he rubbed his belly.

"**Being a demon has its perks. Lets eat."**

The demon then pointed at a restaurant only a few feet away.

**Later**

The group all sat at a table in the middle of the restaurant, much to their dismay. This was partially due to the fact that all the men were staring at the women, Link receiving disturbing looks from the females, and Cyrus attacking his food.

Cyrus, Link, X-23 and Morrigan were eating steak with a salad for a side. Anna, Mai, Chun-Li and Ivy were all eating a deliciously green salad complete with some kind of sauce. Kasumi, Taki, and Akali were eating rice and some of of fish. Pyrrha had some tomato soup. Meredy and Ultear were eating a sandwich.

Taki gritted her teeth angrily before she slapped Cyrus on the back of the head.

"Must you eat like a wild animal?" She scolded.

The demon clutched the back of his head before glaring at the kunoichi.

**"Yes, I'm a wolf."**

She glared at him.

"No excuse."

Cyrus growled at her.

Before he could retort a voice resonated from behind the group. They all turned to see two men: a blonde one and a raven-haired one. They walked with confidence and had an aura that emitted what Cyrus would call 'smof'. (What that means is up to everyone else to decided.) To make matters worse, both of them had the mark of Sabertooth

The blonde one was a slim, yet muscular and well toned young man of average height. His hair was spiky that jetted out in every direction. He had slanted dark eyes with a small, thin scar above his right eye. His Sabertooth mark was located on his left shoulder. He wore a blue vest with golden outlining that exposed his chest, blue gloves that reached his middle biceps, cream pants held up by suspenders, and dark blue galosh-like footwear.

The raven-haired one was a slim young man of average height. His black hair was messy and almost reached his shoulders. He had red eyes with slitted pupils much like a snakes. He wore a long, black cape that reached his feet, golden edges and the Sabertooth mark on his right shoulder. He wore a plain bluish-grey shirt, brown cuffs, a blue sash, and a pale blue waist guard. He was wearing a pair of armored boots.

"Hello again Cyrus. I believe you have something that belongs to us," the blonde one said.

* * *

I've already said the disclaimer for Fairy Tail.


	22. Chapter 22

The entire restaurant was quiet as Cyrus stared at the two Sabertooth Mages in front of him. The three seemed to be emitting a power that only everyone sitting at the table could feel. The other people were completely unaware of the rising energy in the room.

Cyrus seemed to notice this and turned to the staring people.

"**The hell are you all staring at? Go away!" **He snapped.

The people all grumbled as they got up and left the restaurant. The demon sighed as he turned back to face the two mages.

"**Now what do I owe this...unwelcome visit?"**

The blonde one scoffed.

"You know why we're here. Hand it over!" He demanded.

"**Shut your face Sting!" **Cyrus snapped.

The two glared at each other intensely until Taki cleared her throat. The two broke their glares to look at her. She gave them a bored expression as she folded her arms.

"You know Cyrus?" She asked.

The two nodded.

"He took something from us. We want it back," The blonde now identified as Sting said.

Cyrus rolled his eyes. He pointed at the two with anger.

"**You can't own something that never belonged to you in the first place!" **

Sting scoffed.

"That doesn't give you the right to steal it!"

The situation was just about to escalate further when a familiar voice reached their ears. Link and Cyrus both narrowed their eyes at the tone of the voice.

"Is there a problem here?" It asked.

Everyone turned to see Enos standing in his glory, eyepatch and all. He gave an amused look to Cyrus before his face hardened and he turned to Sting.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The two mages looked at each other.

"Sting," The blonde one said.

"Rouge," The raven-haired one said.

Enos nodded.

"I knew that. I am Phantasm Hieronymus Umbranox, also known as Enos," He introduced with a bow.

Sting narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want?"

Enos smirked knowingly. He leaned in so no one other than Sting could see his face. To Sting's surprise he lifted his hand up to push a button on his metal eyepatch. The blonde's eyes widened as Enos' hidden eye was revealed to be a purple eye with black rings around it and diamond-shaped pupils. He took a step back.

"I've seen that eye before."

The smirk grew sinister.

"Oh have you? Well it's seen you before as well," Enos replied as his eye began to glow.

The others looked at this scene with confusion, except Cyrus. He narrowed his eyes at the scene; he knew exactly was what was happening.

"_**Using that old trick again Enos?" **_

Sting felt a strange compulsion to stare into the eye. He felt his body stiff and his mind go numb. He literally felt an ancient power penetrating his body. The black rings of the amethyst-colored eye seemed to spin as he looked into it.

"_Liar," _a voice said.

At that moment Sting's eyes glazed over. His mind become completely clouded and his body was as heavy as stone. Enos smirked.

"You're going to leave now," he said.

"I'm going to leave now," Sting repeated.

"You're not going to bother Cyrus and his friends."

"I'm not going to bother Cyrus and his friends."

Enos smiled.

"Now go," He ordered, pointing to the door.

Without hesitation, Sting followed Enos' orders and left without saying a thing. His guild mate Rouge was completely awestruck by the display. He glared at Enos who just gave him an expressionless look.

"What did you just do?!" He demanded.

Enos smirked.

"I gave him some persuasion to leave. He'll be fine later and won't remember a thing. I assume you have a problem with my methods?"

Link watched the scene with wide eyes. He had no idea what just happened. The blonde looked over to Cyrus who didn't seem to be impressed at all by the display. In fact, judging by the look on his face, he had seen it multiple times.

The Hylian leaned over to the demon.

"What just happened?" He asked.

Cyrus grunted. He ran his hand through his blue hair before gently caressing his ears.

"**The Umbranox all have a special ability that is unique to each one. Enos' ability is called 'The Eye of Parallelism'. This eye is one of the strongest abilities I've ever seen. The eye is able to control the very concept of magic, allowing him to use any type, any spell, and any level of magic. His eye is able to predict his opponent's next moves, and can peer into the future."**

Link nodded.

"**The eye is considered a 'Evil Eye' since it can do things to those who look into it. If you look into it, Enos can take grasp of your mind, body and soul. He can paralyze you, steal your vision, trap your soul into an object, control your mind, and if it comes down to it...kill you." **

The rest of the group gasped at Cyrus' statement..

"**That's not it: if his eye sees you use an ability, he can replicate it and augment it to 150% of its maximum capability."**

Enos chuckled.

"I find it funny that you choose to say its main ability last."

Cyrus glared at him.

"**Shut up." **

Rouge, sick of being ignored, pointed at Cyrus.

"I challenge you! If I win, I take the sword back, but if you win you're free to go! Deal?"

The demon blinked before laughing.

"**I can beat you with one blow!" **Cyrus proclaimed.

Taki, Ultear and Meredy narrowed their eyes at the demon. They knew he could be a bit...strange at times, but he really never boasted his own power.

"One blow? Impossible!" Taki dismissed.

Cyrus smirked.

"**I CAN beat this joker with one technique." **

Ultear scoffed.

"I'd liked to see that," she said

Meredy nodded.

"Me too."

Cyrus laughed as his smirk grew.

"**Care to make a wager?" **He asked slyly.

The three went silent when the demon said that. He smirked as he leaned across the table.

"**I'll take your silence as a yes. If I win you have to do anything I say for a week, but if you win I'll do whatever you want."**

The three looked at each other and silently debated on if doing this was a good idea. After a few moments of silent discussion they all nodded.

"Its a bet."

Cyrus literally jumped for joy. The others sweat-dropped at his antics.

"Cyrus," Enos said.

The demon turned to look at the white-haired wizard.

"**Hmm?" **

Enos folded his arms.

"After you're done? I need to speak to you."

Cyrus narrowed his eyes before nodding. At the moment a girl came into the doors of the restaurant. The group recognized her as Alice, a member of the group that was strangely not present earlier. She glared at Cyrus

"You left me outside! You guys ate without me!" She shouted.

The demon blinked.

"**My bad Allie." **

"MY NAME IS ALICE!"

* * *

**Later**

Cyrus smirked as he faced his opponent. The battle was taking place in the forest since the collateral damage that was sure to happen would utterly destroy the town. Link and the others stood at the line of the trees to watch the match.

Rouge narrowed his eyes.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Cyrus nodded.

**"Shadow Dragon's Roar!" **

Rouge took a deep breath inward and just as quickly as he did he exhaled a powerful stream of shadows at Cyrus. The demon didn't do a thing and instead allowed the attack to hit him. Rouge then rushed forward, a mass of shadows forming from his hand.

"I'll finish this quickly!" He shouted.

**Shadow Dragon Slash! **

The dragonslayer sent a powerful punch into Cyrus's face. The demon smirked as he was struck with great force. He coughed up blood as he was stuck multiple times in the gut and face. A really powerful punch sent the demon hurling into a tree.

"Its over!"

Rouge's fist started to form shadows, mimicking two dragon head. The dragons roared as they were sped towards Cyrus. The dragons increased in size as they came within a few feet of him.

**Shadow Dragon Twin Bite!**

The two shadowy dragons slammed into Cyrus. The black flames engulfed the motionless demon and burned like a wild fire.

"Cyrus!" Link shouted in horror.

"_That idiot," _Taki thought.

Ultear and Meredy looked at each other.

"_Hell here we come," _they thought in unison.

Enos smirked as he watched Rouge walk away triumphantly.

"_Poor fool. He actually thinks he's won." _

The raven-haired dragonslayer walked away from the mass of shadowy flames. Suddenly he turned when he felt a powerful force. His eyes widened as Cyrus came strolling out of the flames completely unharmed. The demon smirked.

"**All done? My turn." **

Rouge's eyes widened even more as Cyrus split into five different clones. The first was yellow and had static coming off it; the second was blue and had a watery body;. the third was green and had an airy disposition; thee fourth was a purplish color and was made completely out of ice; the last was the original.

**Five Corners! **

Each clone began to charge their energy individually. Rouge took a step back as they all charged their respective element, except the original that charged all four elements. Once they reached their peek of energy the original one smirked.

"**Goodbye." **

At the moment they all released their channeled power. Link and the other watched in awe as the powers began to merge into a singe beam. The beam of ice energy was coiled with water, as a tunnel of wind engulfed them and lighting began to surge through the water and air. Rouge was sweating bullets as the attack came closer and closer until...

"AAAAAHHHH!" He screamed as he was struck by the beam.

A bright light resonated upon impact. The group all shielded their eyes. They only had to cover their eyes for a few seconds before they could see the true extent of the damage. Their eyes widened at the sight the forest being half of what it was. The large hole in the ground also caught their attention. The defeated form of Rouge lay in the center of the hole, his body bruised, burnt, wet, and cut. His body did not move.

The group all looked at the demon who stood proudly with his head high. Link smiled.

_"Always full of surprises."_

"**I win ladies, you know what that means." **

Taki, Ultear, and Meredy face-faulted.

* * *

**Later**

The others all sat in the living room of a hotel they rented. They were all gathered here to see a surprise Cyrus wanted to show them. A few moments passed before said demon came strolling in.

"**Are you ready? Here is the surprise." **

When he said that, Taki, Ultear, and Meredy came strolling in, but something was different. Instead of their normal attire, they were wearing bunny suits with matching ears, black tights and high heeled shoes. Taki was wearing a red one, Ultear was wearing a purple one, and Meredy was wearing a blue one. They were all blushing.

"This is embarrassing," Ultear stated.

"Aye," Taki agreed.

"I don't know I kinda like it," Meredy said.

Cyrus burst out laughing.

"**How big of an ass-kicking am I in for later?"**

* * *

A ass-kicking like no other.


	23. Chapter 23

The hotel room was illuminated by candles. Link yawned as he sat in his bed. He was tired and he had a long day which had nearly tripled since he'd met Cyrus. He remembered when had first met the wolf demon. Cyrus back then was quite shrewd, sarcastic, and annoying. However, since then Cyrus had proved to be quite loyal, fierce, and entertaining.

"**You still awake Link?" **Said demon asked.

Link groaned as he turned over to look at Cyrus who was now in his wolf form. The demon was curled up like any normal wolf would do to sleep. His violet eyes, sparkling in the candle light, stared back at Link.

"No."

The wolf chuckled.

"**Me neither...obviously. I don't think sleeping in the room next to the girls was such a good idea." **

The blonde tilted his head to the side.

"How so?"

Suddenly there was a loud thud, then a scream of 'Goddammit!' from next door. Cyrus gave Link a deadpanned look as the blonde face-palmed.

"Was that Anna or Mai?" The blonde asked.

At that moment a blade was suddenly sticking out of the wall. Link face-palmed harder as Cyrus laughed.

"**Well that was Akali," t**he demon said before hopping off the bed.

The blonde arched an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?"

The wolf was engulfed in a blue light before he turned into a human man with wolf ears and a tail.

"**I promised I would meet Enos after the match. I'll be back in an hour or two." **He then left.

Link sighed as Cyrus shut the door behind him. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes for a bit.

**Later**

Link was awakened by a suddenly pressure on his chest. His eyes slowly drifted open to the sight of the pinkette, Meredy, sitting on his chest. She smiled when she noticed he was awake.

"Hi!" She greeted.

Link blinked as he looking into her green eyes and noticed an unusual sheen them.

"Meredy, why are you here?"

The pinkette giggled as she traced a finger along his bare chest. Wait, bare chest? The blonde looked down to see his tunic and pants had all been removed. His face burned red as Meredy giggled at his embarrassment.

"Wh-what happened to my clothes?" He asked, embarrassed.

Meredy giggled, then her smirked seductively. Link blushed.

"They were in my way, so I decided to remove them from the equation," she said in a husky voice.

Link titled his head to the side.

"Are you feeling well? You seem a bit...different."

She smirked as she moved her face closer to his. Her left hand crept behind her back as it gently took a grip of the zipper.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

The cold breeze howled through the silent dark forest, but Cyrus ignored it and continued walking. His violet eyes looked from side to side at the trees which seemed to take twisted and horrifying forms in the dark. A normal person would likely be terrified of the trees coupled with a few owl hoots, but this was Cyrus. He laughed as a swarm of bats flew out a hole in the tree.

"**You guys aren't so bad. I don't see why some people fear you," **he said as the bats flew into the night sky.

"Maybe because they're disease-filled flying rats," a voice commented.

The demon laughed before turning to see Enos leaning against a tree. He had his usual 'high class' look on. The white-haired man sighed as he put his hands in his pockets.

"I asked you to meet me after the fight, but that happened nearly four hours ago. I pity the fool that said that punctuality wasn't your strong suit," Enos chided.

Cyrus scoffed as he put his hands on his hips. He gave the cyclops a defiant look.

"**Well excuse me," **He sarcastically replied. **"I'm only a demon. I forget things at times." **

Enos rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes?" An eyebrow arched.

"**What are you, my mother?" **The demon asked defensively.

Enos sighed.

"This is ridiculous. You are so childish! I wonder how Derek stayed sane when he had to put up with the likes of you!"

At the very mention of Derek's name, Cyrus's hand balled into a fist. The demon's once calm violet eyes turned to a bloody crimson. He pointed a clawed finger at the white haired man.

"**You damn well know we were friends!" **He snarled.

Enos scoffed.

"A monster hunter befriending a monster? Don't be so myopic! This isn't a fairy tale!" He replied arrogantly.

Cyrus's eyes flashed red as he transformed into his true form. Enos raised an eyebrow before looking up at the moon to see it was a crescent. He then looked down just in time to lean back when a large lethal claw swiped at his face. Another swipe was sent his way but he dodged it and teleported a few feet away.

"I didn't know you could transform without the full moon."

The demon snarled.

"**I'm not a mutt you heathen! I'm a pure-breed: I can do transform whenever I please. I just prefer to do so under the full moon so I can trick my opponents into believing I need my fair lady."**

The white-haired man blinked.

"That's...actually pretty smart," he said, impressed.

The demon let out a laugh laced with sinister intent.

"**I wonder...can you outfox the wolf?" **He challenged.

Enos narrowed his eyes. He reached for his eye patch with the intent of releasing his full power. However, his eyes widened as a trail of blood leaked from his covered eye. He held his head in pain as images of Link fighting a hooded being with a white-haired woman manipulating the strings of both of them.

Cyrus transformed back into his human form. The demon walked towards the agonized man and poked his finger in his eye patch as a blue energy emitted from it. Enos winced at first, but soon the pain in his eye began to fade.

"**Better?" **

The white haired-man nodded before his face turned serious.

"I have grave news. Haze and his division were wrenched from my control a few days ago. I can easily take them back, but I have no idea where they are at."

Cyrus just folded his arms.

"**How exactly did they 'wrench free'? I thought you have complete dominion over them." **

The cyclops rolled his eye.

"It can happen when a force stronger than the magic I use to bind them enters their system. Also I don't have dominion over them. They are their own beings."

Cyrus nodded.

"**So Haze has gone rogue." **

Enos nodded.

"Be warned. I upgraded Haze's body and power so he is now a lot stronger than he was when you first met him."

"**He was a asshole back then too."** Cyrus commented.

Enos chuckled before his eye patch opened to reveal his purple diamond pupiled eye.

"That's not all. In my vision I saw a strange white-haired women manipulating Haze and Link. Do you know any women with white hair?" He asked.

Cyrus tapped his chin in thought.

"**Just Aldra." **

Enos shook his head at the answer. She didn't match the description.

"No it wasn't her. She was too tall to be that halfling. I have no idea who she is but she is the real mastermind behind this," He stated shocking Cyrus. "Oh and two more things."

"**Hmm?" **

"It's mating season."

Cyrus's eyes widened as he gulped.

"**Jeez, has it been seven hundred years already?"**

Enos rolled his eye.

"So Link doesn't know?"

"**Guess not."**

"Now for the really bad news," Enos said sadistically.

An eyebrow arched as Enos smirked.

"Your mother and sister are coming to visit you."

Cue Excalibur troll face.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Link's face turned red as his eyes now laid upon the large, soft, and delicious-looking tits. Meredy smirked as she leaned forward, allowing Link to get a good look at them.

"Go on touch them. I don't min," she offered, giving them both a good squeeze.

The blonde blushed as he looked away.

"I-I think I'll p-p-pass," he stuttered.

The pinkette giggled as she descended down his body until she reached his boxers. She pulled down down without haste. Her eyes widened when they laid upon a long, throbbing, erect member. She licked her lips in anticipation.

"If you won't initiate, then I will have to...motivate you," she said.

Link soon realized what she meant by motivate when she started to kiss the head. He groaned as she planted her lips on it repeatedly.

"Gaah!" He groaned.

She pulled back.

"Enjoying yourself?" She mocked.

What she did next was completely unexpected. She took the head into her mouth, causing Link to groan, and began to swirl her tongue around the cock. She teased and prodded it with her tongue as she tried to release Link's inner lust.

"_This feels so...good," _Link thought.

Meredy then stopped, which pissed Link off a bit, before sandwiching his member between her large, soft tits. Link's body shuddered as she began to rub up and down, all while licking his shaft.

"Gaaaah!" He shouted.

"KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE! A LADY NEEDS HER BEAUTY SLEEP!" The enraged voice of Anna shouted.

Link rolled his eyes while Meredy completely ignored her. Link's attention turned back to the massive amount of pleasure he was feeling. He could feel his climax coming closer and closer as Meredy mentally smirked.

"_Just a little more," _she thought.

Suddenly with a loud shout, the blonde's white seed ejected all over the emerald-eyed mage's tits and face. Meredy was a little bit surprised at his ejaculation, but accepted it as a win as she brought her tongue to lick some of it up.

"_That's disgusting," _Link thought.

"It tastes so salty and sweet," she commented.

In a matter of minutes she had licked up all of the seed, while Link watched, disgusted and yet turned on. The blonde was no longer able to hold himself back as he jetted up and smashed his lips against hers. She was shocked but did kiss back as their hands explored each others body.

She felt his hands reach up and squeeze her breasts. She moaned as his warm hands kneaded her breasts while his tongue entered her mouth and licked her cavern. He pulled away when he tasted his own seed.

Meredy pushed him away as she got on all fours and stuck her ass in the air. The pinkette reached behind and tore off her panties to reveal her dripping wet womanhood.

"The foreplay was killing me," she said.

Link nodded as he pulled her leotard to the side before entering her. He could tell by the way she felt she wasn't a virgin.

"Ready?" He asked.

Meredy closed her as she gripped the bed sheets. She gave him a nod. The blonde nodded back as he began to trust in and out at a slow pace which gradually picked up. Every thrust made Meredy wince as her grip on the sheets tightened.

His trusts were now really strong and fast. The pleasure raked through both parties as they both reached their climaxes. A loud cry of ecstasy was the only sound to proceed as Link came inside of her, filling her womb with white seed.

"Meredy!"

"Link!"

The two collapsed onto the sheets from exhaustion. They laid there unmoving. Unbeknownst to them there was a creak in the door as a violet eye observed what just happened. Cyrus's body shuttered as a trickle of blood leaked out of his nose and dripped onto the floor. His face was decorated with an extremely perverse smile.

"_That was so HOT!...wait oh shit! I forgot about mating season. Dammit! Forget about Grumpy Bear and Sunshine Bear! Where is Oh Shit Bear when you need him?"_

* * *

**Meanwhile**

The sound of footsteps were the only sound in the dark forest as Enos walked through it. His uncovered eye was closed as he ignored the twisted forma of the trees and the ominous sounds that invaded his ears. He smirked as pondered his thoughts.

"_So we meet again Olga," _he thought darkly.

Suddenly, his uncovered eye opened as a pile of leaves blew passed him. A normal person would have put that off as nothing, but Enos knew better. He smirked as he turned to the side so his 'good' eye could look behind.

"I was wondering when you would show up...Irma."

* * *

I have nothing to say. I've been really quite lately as you can see.


	24. Chapter 24

The white crescent moon shined over a dark forest as the wind howled through the hollow trees. The leaves blew with the wind, dancing through the twisted trees. In a clearing Enos smirked as his eye laid upon the Fang Assassin Irma. He had been expecting her for a while and now she was finally here.

"So the mighty Fang Assassin has decided to make a appearance," he said mockingly.

The assassin gave him a cold look. She reached for her sword.

"Where did Cyrus go?" She asked.

Enos folded his arms. He looked her up and down. The Fang Assassin's uniform was very...provocative, much like Evaine's. He scoffed.

"I see no benefit for me if I told you."

She glared at him as she drew her sword. The white-haired man looked unimpressed. He casually glanced at his fingernails.

"If you tell me I'll let you live," she said coldly.

Enos scoffed.

"There is a hole in that logic. If you were to let me go this time what are the chances you wouldn't kill me NEXT time?"

The assassin took a stance as Enos gave her his stoic look. The two stared each other down as an aura of magical power began to form around the white-haired male. Irma's eyes narrowed.

"This is your last warning," she threatened.

"Never," he said defiantly.

"Suit yourself."

The assassin then disappeared from sight. Enos smirked as he stood completely still until he suddenly flashed out of the way of a slash that would have decapitated him. He smirked as a ball of light appeared in his hand. He thrust it forward and a spear of light flew toward Irma.

**"Light Lance!"**

Irma dodged easily as she rushed towards Enos. She poised her sword to strike when she was suddenly push backwards. Enos side stepped easily and performed a sweep kick. Irma jumped back to avoid it before disappearing from sight again. Enos gritted his teeth as he summoned a blade to block the slash that came from behind.

The white-haired man did a series of backflips before finally stopping about ten feet away from his opponent.

"It seems Echinda trained you well," Enos said as he took a stance with his sword.

Irma didn't say a thing as the two rushed towards each other. The two matched each other blow for blow as sparks flew from their blades. One would gain the advantage only for the other to deflect it. The winner of this display was going to be close.

Irma made a slight miscalculation when she deflected a blow. Enos smirked as he switched his sword to his other hand. The assassin thought quickly as she drew her dagger with her free hand and parried the blow and stabbed forward with her sword.

"_The Black Rose," _Enos thought with realization.

The blade came toward his chest. The white-haired man closed his uncovered eye as his body suddenly became a flurry of dark pixels. Irma's eyes widened as the pixels flew over her head and started to reform the figure of the man in front of her.

"It seems I underestimated you, Assassin," he said as he held out his hand again.

Irma braced herself for the coming attack.

**"Void Volley!"**

A black aura suddenly surrounded Enos. Irma's eyes narrowed as the aura grew and the unmistakable feeling of dread entered her body. At that moment, hundreds of black spheres came out like machine gun bullets towards her. She cursed under her breath as she tried her best to dodge them.

The dark spheres that missed her pelted the landscape with intensity as they ravaged the forest. Trees were reduced to splintered remains with each dodge. Enos' eyes narrowed as she dodged the last one and she rushed towards him.

Unfortunately for him he couldn't move while his spell was active so he was a sitting duck. His face didn't change expressions as the assassin came upon him and swiped. He leaned to the side before any real damage could be done, but the blade sliced his cheek. He stoically wiped it off.

"This would been much easier if you would have told me where Cyrus went," she said, scowling.

Enos shook his head.

"You really are a drone, aren't you? You follow your queen without question or any thought of your own. How pathetic. I almost pity you...almost."

Irma growled as she disappeared once again and this time Enos followed. The two were now moving at incredible speeds as their blades danced in the air. The only things visible were the sparks that were created from their blades colliding.

This went on until finally Enos pushed her away with his hand. She sailed through the air until she hit a tree to which she pushed off of and back at Enos. He gave her an annoyed looked as he deflected a swipe as she sailed by.

"Enough!" Enos suddenly shouted.

Irma didn't listen as she ran forward towards him. The cyclops held both of hand out as the sky began to turn black and large grey clouds began to form.

**"Ultimum Ritus (The Last Rite)!"**

Suddenly a wide black beam erupted from the sky, striking Irma dead on. She screamed in agony as the magic power painfully entered, went through, then ejected from her body. This was the most pain she had ever felt in her life and that was saying something!

Enos watched expressionlessly as the woman dropped to the ground in a beaten state. She struggled in vain to reach her dagger, presumably to stab herself, but Enos kicked it away. Her limp body was hoisted up by black chains.

"Now," Enos said, "You're going tell me everything you know."

Despite her weakened state, she glared at Enos.

"N-never," She breathed out.

The white-haired man sighed.

"That wasn't a question."

He put his hand on her head and lifted it up. The cyclops raised his hand to press the button on his eye patch as his Eye of Parallelism was revealed to Irma's eyes.

_'What is that?" _

Enos gave her a cold look as the diamond pupil twisted into a Star of David.

**"Malefic Visions!"**

A bloodcurdling screamed echoed through the night as a strange mist started to roll in. A strange voice from within the mist whispered through the trees as a dark force descended upon the forest.

"_They say God made humans to be like him...but that too much would be similar to God's karma."_

* * *

**Meanwhile**

The dim light of torches was the only source of light in the dark, damp cave. The shadows of the flames danced on the walls. In the middle of the room Derek stood in front of a very ticked off Swamp Witch as she walked around him with her arms crossed.

"So you were beaten by the mutt and Link?" She asked for clarification.

Derek nodded.

"You failed," She spat. "You single-handedly mess up the entire plan! What do you have to say for yourself!?"

The man stood there in silence until he started to emit a noise. The Swamp Witch arched an eyebrow at the low noise. She listened closely as the noise got louder and soon realized he was chuckling.

"What are-?" She started before he threw his head back and started to laugh hysterically.

Derek held his side as his maniacal laughter echoed through the cave. He eventually stopped and gave the witch a crazed smile. The smile was enhanced by his eyes that were now constricted and silver.

"What do I have to say for myself? I have a little rhyme for you," he said

The witch arched an eyebrow.

"Remember, remember the fourth of dismember," he sang psychotically.

The witch gasped before she slapped him. He didn't stop and completely disregarded her slap and actually slapped her back. She took a step back in shock. This shouldn't be happening. He was supposed to be her loyal servant.

He raised his fist towards her.

"Witches gets stitches," he threatened.

Derek was suddenly sent hurling into the wall. He smacked into the wall with an audible thud, but didn't seem to be in any pain. He smirked as he looked up at his assailant. She was a woman of average height, maybe a little taller. She had long white hair that reached her back; a curvaceous, hourglass figure, and golden eyes. She wore an ornate gold dress and golden armor that exposed her midriff, matching gauntlets, a skirt that extended a bit past her knees, and golden leg guards connected to high-heeled shoes.

She sneered as she looked down upon Derek.

"What are you looking at you pest?" She asked.

She pulled her leg and kicked. Her eyes widened when Derek caught her foot and pushed her off her feet.

"Now, now Olga, no need to be rude. I was hit so I simply replied like any normal person would do."

Olga rolled her eyes.

"Oh and one more thing," Derek said, his voice regaining its sanity. "Cyrus is going to kill you!"

The raven-haired man laughed maniacally as the symbol of the Celtic Triple Spiral glowed on his arm.

* * *

**I don't own Asura's Wrath**

No Derek is not that crazy...all the time. That is the price of his power. He has fits of...that. As of right now this kind of text- "_Text"_Is Haze.


	25. Chapter 25

The moon shined over the land as midnight approached. The denizens of the Queen's Contient now all rested in their beds. However, in a eerie dark forest just over the horizon laid a frozen pond, untouched by time. A almost ghostly mist appeared around it as a group of sixteen varying cloaked figures gathered on the icy surface.

A almost mist like began to speak.

"_Enos has caught wind of our desertion. I have a feeling he will send his grunts to capture us, but we must not let this stop us." _The voice said.

All the figures nodded.

"Of course." One of the taller members said in a male voice.

"_I'm please by your initiative Orias," _The voice praised. _"You're target is Link, as request from Olga."_

A few of the figures shifted uncomfortably.

"Why?" One with a female voice asked.

The mist started to...plus ate at it seems. It would grow thinner only to thicken back up again. The member that said that seemed to tense up as this happened. She lowered her head.

"I'm sorry for questioning you Haze."

The ominous misty voice now identified as Haze sighed.

"_I accept your apology child, just remember who is boss." _Haze said.

The cloaked women nodded.

"_Good, now go do your jobs."_

All the figures nodded before running into forest. Unbeknownst to them there was a figure hiding among the dead branches of a tree. The figure narrowed its eyes at it looked upon the scene.

"I finally found you...traitor." It said before vanishing.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

A certain violet eyed demon gazed at the star filled night as the twinkled in the dark sky from the roof of the inn. A little known fact about Cyrus was that star gazing was his favorite pass time. It was a good way to get away from it all. He could just let all the noise and stress fade away, despite the fact most of the noise came from himself. Just as he was about to total quietude, he smelled a...unwelcome guest.

"**What do you want Enos?" **He asked not even turning around.

The cyclops narrowed his eye.

"We have a problem." Enos answered calmly.

Cyrus sighed before getting to his feet and turning around. He arched an eyebrow at a wore Enos carrying a unconscious women in his arms bridal style. His other eye was revealed to reveal he had developed a Star of David shaped pupil.

"**Who is she?" **He asked refering to the girl.

Enos scoffed.

"Oh I'm fine." He snapped sarcastically.

The demon rolled his eyes.

"**Grow up." **

"Coming from you that doesn't mean a thing." The white haired man countered.

"**Asshole," **The violet eye demon grumbled, **"Who is she?" **

Enos sighed.

"Irma."

The demon's eyes widened at the name. Irma? Surely this couldn't be the same Irma he knew many years ago. Then again things like this always happened to him. He had always been lucky like that. The trait that defines the man.

"**Why is she here?" **

Enos reached for his pocket and pulled out a black envelope. The seal was from that of the Queen herself. This definitely was not a good thing in any sharp or form.

"She knows." Was all Enos said.

Cyrus narrowed his eyes.

"**What does she know." **

The white haired man frowned.

"Everything." He waved his hand in the air as a silver portal opened up, "This is what I was able to take from her mind."

_Flashback_

_The bright lights of a brilliant chandler covered the exquisite throne room of the Queen's Castle. Aldra, the current queen sat in her chair as her Fang Assassin Irma stood at attention in front of her. The short queen smirked as she looked at the girl in front of her._

"_Well," Aldra said, "I've started to hear things through the grapevine about The Beast from the East: Cyrus Grey is back. I've also heard things about him traveling with strange elf and a group of women that have been stocking fires in the hearts of the people, have you heard these things as well?" _

_The girl slowly nodded, but didn't break her posture._

"_Yes."_

_The white haired queen sighed as she shifted positions._

"_Nonetheless this matter is at the utmost importance. I want you to find Cyrus and kill him and his companion." Aldra said._

_For the first time in a while Irma's normally cold and stotic expression turned to one of shock. Dis she hear that right? The queen wanted her, a human, to go after a 6,000 year old demon and his companion..by herself. _

_The assassin looked up to see her queen was raising an eyebrow._

"_That isn't a problem...is it?" She said with a slighly threatening tone._

_The blue haired women shook her head._

"_Not at all."_

_Aldra smiled a brilliant smile._

"_Good, now if are unable to kill Cyrus make sure he gets his." She said pulling out a black envelope. "Understand?"_

_The assassin nodded._

"_Good, dismissed."_

_Flashback End._

The silver portal closed as Cyrus' eyes began to turn a crimson. His nails sharped into tails and his fangs became longer and more prominent. Enos arched an eyebrow, before he noticed Cyrus was had opened and was reading the letter inside the envelope.

It read.

_Dearest Heretic_

_If you are reading this than Irma was defeat, and now I have to find a new method of deposing of you. As a result I have decided to extend the 'Act of Mercy' upon the Raiju, a old...acquaintance of yours. I'm sure you two will get along well._

_As for companion as he is lesser threat than you. He can live, but he be taught not to rise against his queen. If you have a compliant take this up with me in person...if you live that long._

_Love_

_Aldra_

Cyrus violently tore the paper in half. He clenched his fists as he tired to hold back his anger. How could she bring the Raiju here? That beast gave demons a bad name...well it gave good demons a bad name. The Raiju was against everything Cyrus ever worked for.

Enos watched with confusion as the demon shook with anger. His hands were turning red and actually started to bleed. Cyrus threw his head back.

"**RAAAAIIIIJJJUUUU!" **He howled

* * *

The Raiju is Cyrus' eternal rival in case anyone was wondering.

The next chapter will focus on the other sperated parties (Tome, Shizuka, Leina, Cattleya).

If you're reading this PM, I'm sorry I couldn't wait any longer to post this.


	26. Chapter 26

A lonely crescent moon was the only thing in the black sky. Not even the countless stars were there to keep it company. The small town of Vosh was completely silent in the dead of night. All the houses were dark and quiet, all except one: Cattleya's House.

A light shined in the window of the house, but Cattleya hadn't been home for days. In fact, she had vanished right at the same time a mysterious group of strangers had appeared in the town. The citizens just put it off and figured it was not their place to meddle.

A fire was burning in the fireplace as a pot filled with white rice bubbled over the flame. Not too far away, the Miko Priestess Tomoe and her ninja companion Shizuka sat a near by table.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Tomoe asked.

The kunoichi sighed as she leaned back in her chair.

"Its fine, I'm sure Cattleya is okay with letting us use her house while she's gone," she replied casually.

"But we don't even know where Cattleya is," The priestess stated. "I'm pretty sure this is trespassing."

"Just relax, everything will be fine."

Suddenly, a loud bang came from outside, which startled the ninja and almost made her fall off her chair. Once she regained her balance, she was met with a glare from Tomoe.

"Oh, shut up."

Outside, a small army of skeletons slowly trudged through the town. Their weathered, white bones were illuminated by the pale light of the moon. A ghastly green shine mimicked eyes in their now old sockets. The walking skeletons mindlessly walked towards Cattleya's house, the place their master had sent them to attack. They do not question why, they do not think, they do not feel. They only obey.

"Well damn!" Shizuka exclaimed when she saw how big the horde was.

Tomoe face-palmed.

"You practically asked for it Shizuka."

The ninja glowered.

"Okay, maybe a bit."

The two took defensive stances as the skeletal horde approached them. The approach was slow and almost nonthreatening, but every good warrior knew not to underestimate their opponent. This was key to staying alive.

Shizuka and Tomoe both rushed at the skeletal horde. They cut them down one by one, the skeletons' old bones being reduced to nothing but grey dust as they fell.

"Jeez, how many are there?" the kunoichi asked as she sliced the skull of a nearby skeleton.

Tomoe bisected another skeleton. The bones instantly turned to dust as the sword sliced through its spine.

"A lot. They are weak, but they make up for it in numbers," she acknowledged.

"I can see that," Shizuka replied as she destroyed more of the skeletons. "There isn't an end to them!"

The two continued to hold off the skeleton horde for what seemed like hours. Shizuka and Tomoe were obviously winning, which was easily seen by the ground which was almost completely covered in the dust of the bones. The two were also completely unharmed; these skeletons were interior in every aspect.

However, both Tomoe and Shizuka were exhausted after hours of continuous fighting. And the skeletons were ambling towards them. It seemed they also got stronger as the battle went on, but still inferior by normal standards.

"I really wish Link or Cyrus was here. This would be a lot easier with them," the kunoichi stated.

The priestess nodded in agreement. They both took stances as the skeletons approached them until-

"**HOOOWWWWWLLLLL!" **An inhuman howl ripped through the night.

The two turned back the house to see a figure standing on the roof. Its body was large, far larger than a normal human. The nearby lights revealed it was covered in white fur with a grey spot in between the shoulder blades. It had a lupine appearance, but appeared to be wearing pants.

Shizuka smiled.

"Speak of the devil, it's Cyrus," she said.

Tomoe shook her head.

"That isn't Cyrus. Cyrus is completely white in his demon form."

The kunoichi's eyes widened.

"So that means..."

"That is werewolf," the priestess confirmed.

The beast jumped down from the building top and rushed toward Tomoe and Shizuka. The two prepared themselves for the worst, but were surprised when the beast bolted past them and headed right for the skeletal horde.

The beast roared as he blurred through the army, hacking and slashing in every direction. One by one the remaining skeleton numbers dropped, until they were dwindling on a few lonely skeletons. The beast roared furiously as it swiped its claws, releasing a purple energy towards the remaining skeletons, who were destroyed on contact.

"**Alright, then," **the beast-man said as his body seemed to go through a metamorphosis.

His lupine features disappeared as his body began to shine. His fur receded back to hair, he shrunk in height, but his claws didn't recede. Once the shine disappeared the beast was replaced with a frail looking man. He was a skinny, taller man, who stood on par with Cyrus. He had pale skin, very light blue eyes, and hair that was arguably the same color if not more white. He wore a purple shirt with a deep 'v' cut that reached a red belt on his waist. He wore black pants and sandals.

"Alright," the man suddenly said, "have any of you seen my sister Ada?"

Tomoe and Shizuka exchanged looks before looking at the man in front of them.

"No, but have you seen our friends?" the priestess asked.

The man shook his head.

"No, unfortunately I can't say that I have," he replied, "but I think we should stick together from now on."

The two women nodded.

"Who are you anyways?" Shizuka asked.

The man turned back to face them.

"My name is Cornell."

* * *

**Capital**

The halls of the church of the Queen's Capital were filled with grumbles as Leina tried to hold her legs up in a painfully uncomfortable position. Her face was beet red as she held her legs up, and tried her hardest to keep her hands behind her head.

"Melpha," Leina strained, "are you sure I have to do this?"

The busty blonde, who was standing nearby, watching her hold that position, nodded.

"Aldra's rule, not mine. I'm sure you can do it; it just takes practice," Melpha assured. "You'll be a nun in no time."

Leina stopped her straining and blinked.

"I'm not here to be a nun."

The busty blonde frowned a bit, before sighing.

"I understand, but let's try a new position," Melpha said cheerfully as she showed Leina a picture of the stance.

The wandering warrior's eyes widened when she saw the pose. How was that even possible?

"Um...how am I supposed to do that?"

Melpha giggled.

"I have no idea," she admitted. "It's going to hurt though."

Leina face-palmed.

* * *

**Unknown Forest **

Cattleya blinked as she examined her surroundings. She was definitely not at her house anymore, which was easily supported by the fact that she was in the middle of the forest. She was lost, but fortunately when all of this happened her son, Rana, had come with her. A small light in a dark corridor.

"Where are we mommy?" the boy asked.

Cattleya frowned.

"I'm not sure, but I bet it had something to do with what that woman did," she answered.

"Um, excuse me?" a feminine voice asked.

The two turned around to come face-to-face with a young woman. She was quite a bit shorter than Cattleya, arguably the same size as Tomoe. She had fair skin, light blue hair, and bright blue eyes that looked almost purple. She wore a white garment with a yellow dress under it.

"Yes?" Cattleya asked with a smile.

"Have you seen my brother Cornell?" the girl asked shyly.

The busty blacksmith shook her head sadly.

"Unfortunately, I've never met a man by that name," she replied honestly.

The girl bowed her head sadly. Cattleya's look softened and she patted the girl gently on the back.

"Don't worry, you can travel with us until we find him," she offered.

The girl smiled.

"Thank you."

"No problem. What is your name sweetie?"

"Ada."

* * *

**Witch's Lair **

The Swamp Witch rubbed her temples as she tried to soothe the oncoming headache, a feat which seemed impossible. The reason for said headache was Derek, who was able to slap her. He shouldn't have been able to do that. The other cause of her headache was Olga's constant bitching. She seriously doesn't shut up.

"My head hurts," she said out loud.

"Really? I'm about to make it worse," a voice said.

The witch's eyes shot open as she spun around. She snarled at what she saw. The Arch-Magus, Enos, standing against the wall, his Eye blazing.

"Surprised to see me? You shouldn't be," he said.

The witch narrowed her eyes.

"How are you still alive? I was certain that Wyzen killed you."

Enos sighed.

"Oooh, that motherfucker! He tried to kill me! He tried kill me!" he chanted.

The witch smirked.

"Finally showing your true colors...Arch-Magus?"

Enos ran a hand into his snow white hair.

"Nope, but I'm going to show you why they call me Arch-Magus."

* * *

Well...its been a while. I've been busy lately, but I can assure you this story will be finished.

**I don't own Castlevania.**


	27. Chapter 27

The gym was filled with the sounds of grunting as two combatants duked it out. Link stumbled back as he was hit square in the jaw by Cyrus. They both had been at this while, if the sweat didn't make it obvious. Cyrus smirked as he looked at Link, who was having trouble keeping up with him

"**Try and keep up...slowpoke," **the demon taunted.

Link growled as he threw a punch. It was strong, but wasn't very accurate and as such was dodged easily by the blue-haired demon. The blonde's eyes widened when the demon retaliated with three quick, yet sharp jabs to his chest.

"Oof!" Link yelped as he fell the ground.

The blonde rubbed his chest in pain before he looked up at his assaulter. Cyrus was less than impressed, in fact he looked bored. Although, Cyrus was never known for being an easily entertained fellow. He actually had the shortest attention span out of anyone in the group.

"**Damn, kid you suck!" **Cyrus declared. **"Jeez, what did just use when you didn't have that fancy-schmancy sword of yours? Did you throw grass at your opponent?"**

Link glared up at him. "No...that is what the slingshot was for," he admitted.

Cyrus laughed. Link gave him a deadpanned look, which the wolf demon seemed to be ignorant of.

"**You're kidding," **Cyrus said.

The blonde shook his head. "Nope."

Cyrus arched an eyebrow. "**Lame."**

"Shut up Cyrus."

The demon laughed. "**You're bad kid. You suck as a hand to hand combatant."**

Link rolled his eyes. "Yeah, fighting an opponent who can hit you three times in the blink of an eye is being bad," he replied sarcastically.

Cyrus laughed again. "**I own sarcasm, and I don't remember giving you permission to use it."**

Link got to his feet and took a sloppy stance. Cyrus laughed as he took a much stronger, proper, experienced stance. Link ran forward in an attempt to hit the demon, but he was easily side-stepped. The blonde's eyes widened when a right hook came hurling towards his face.

"Damn!" Link cursed as he was sent spiraling to the ground.

He was about to get back up when he was felt the sudden pain in his cheek. Link nursed his cheek before he glared up at a smirking Cyrus.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he asked.

Cyrus smiled and nodded. "**Hell yeah," **he replied, **"but someone else should probably handle your hand-to-hand training."**

Link nodded in agreement. "You hit hard," he stated.

Cyrus nodded. "**I don't hold back. Don't like it? Too bad."**

Link glared up at the now smirking wolf demon. Cyrus liked to push everyone's buttons-it was one of his less than stellar traits, his other being his sarcastic attitude, sharp tongue, blunt nature, and his habit of speak before he thought.

"Let's go again," Link said, getting to his feet.

Cyrus smirked as he slid into a near textbook taekwondo stance.

"**Let's go princess."**

* * *

**A few minutes later**

The world from Link's point of view was spinning. The last thing he remembered was sparring with Cyrus, and the next he was laying on his back, dazed and confused. Link could hear a few distorted voices. Voices that seemed to be talking about him.

"Cyrus...kick...Link," an angry feminine voice said.

"Well...he...duck...broken nose," an ignorant masculine voice argued.

"I think he is waking up." the male voice said.

Link's eyes fluttered as they struggled to keep a foot in the world of the conscious. Although his vision was twisted and distorted like a wicked tree in the dead of night, he could still make out who was standing in front of him. The first one was obviously a female and the two buns on her head, this trait allowing Link to recognize her as Chun-Li. The other one was obviously Cyrus because he was the only male other than Link in the group.

"Thank goodness you're okay," Chun-Li said, before turning to glare at Cyrus, who was standing behind her. "What the hell were you thinking?" she snapped.

Cyrus laughed at her words. The demon pointed to his head with his index finger. "**He knew what could have happened," **he pointed out. **"If it's anyone's fault, it's both of our faults."**

Chun-Li blinked before she turned back to Link for reassurance. He nodded in response.

"Fine," she sighed. "Maybe we should change sparring partners."

Link nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

**Later**

The gym was once again filled with the sound of sparring as two new combatants battled it out. This time, however, no one was getting knocked out. The new combatants were now Link and Anna. Link was obviously struggling against the much more experienced fighter.

"Damn," Link cursed as he ducked under a kick.

"Nice, you're getting quicker," Anna said before she bumped her hip against his. "But you're still a newbie."

Link groaned as he hit the ground.

"You hit just as hard as Cyrus! And with your hips too!" he shouted.

The assassin laughed as she walked over to the fallen blonde. Link arched an eyebrow before he winced when she suddenly sat on his back. The brunette crossed her legs and smirked.

"Looks like I win," she said. "Maybe I should claim my spoils."

Link's cheeks turned bright red at what that statement could possibly mean. Although, before he could really go into detail there was a explosion right behind them. The sudden explosion caused the duo to sail a few feet away as a figure was blasted into the wall a few feet away from them.

"Ouch," the figure groaned before the dust cleared to reveal it was Taki. "DAMN IT CYRUS! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! NOW WE HAVE TO PAY FOR THIS HOLE!"

**"MAYBE IF YOU GOT THAT BLESSED SHIT OUT OF MY FACE! I CAN'T STAND THAT STUFF AND YOU KNOW IT WOMAN!" **Cyrus shouted back.

"Stupid Dog!"

"**Bitch!"**

Anna giggled at their antics, while Link just sweat-dropped. Taki stood up and dusted herself off, before growling and running back into the room. A few seconds later Cyrus came spiraling out and slammed into the wall, causing it to crumble.

The wolf demon groaned as he placed a hand on his back.

"**Damn, that hurts. Okay, now we're even," **Cyrus said.

Taki scoffed as she walked into the room. She glared down at Cyrus, who smiled sheepishly back. Link face-palmed while Anna just laughed.

"What is going on in here?" a new voice asked.

Everyone turned to see Katja standing at the entrance. Her hands were on her hips and she was glaring daggers at them. Everyone in the room just gave her pleading looks.

"What happened?" she asked.

Link blinked before pointing to the large hole in the hall. Katja tilted her head to the side to look at the hole for herself. The child walked the hole and examined it as if she was looking for something. The young blonde then turned to look at Anna.

"So, what happened? You press your chest up against the wall and your tits popped?" she asked.

Everyone in the room had different reactions to that statement: Anna fell to the ground in a comical way, Link blinked, Taki whistled and looked away, and Cyrus laughed.

"You brat!" Anna hissed as she lunged for the girl, only to be stopped by Cyrus and Taki.

"I'll kill her!"

Katja turned her nose up and walked away.

"Get back here you little brat!"

* * *

**Later**

The sky was moonless as the stars shined over the world beneath them. In a quiet dark forest Link sat in a meditative pose while Setsuna laid across his lap. He had been in this position ever since the spirit blade compelled him to walk into the forest and meditate which was about five or six hours ago.

"_Are you sure this is working?" _Link mentally asked

"_Relax, it will be fine. This is helping me get a feel for your nature affinity. I'm so close."_

Link sighed as he went back to meditating. He went back to meditating for what seemed like hours until he had enough. The blonde sighed as he got to his feet and was just about to leave.

"We are the hollow men. We are the stuffed men," a familiar voice said.

Link's eyes widened with horror before he slowly turned around. His fears were soon realized when the image of Derek leaning against a tree met his eye.

"D-Derek," Link gasped.

The raven-haired man sighed as he took a better position. He seemed more...sentient that he did the last time they met.

"Do you like poems Link?" Derek asked.

Link gulped as he slowly but subtly backed away. Maybe if he could get away he could warn the others, provided he could actually outrun Derek.

"Well? Do you like poems?" the raven-haired man asked again.

Link narrowed his eyes at the man. "I suppose."

Derek nodded at the answer.

"I see, well, I wrote a poem for you. Well, I tried to but I realized I didn't have a pencil or paper...or any like for you at all," he said, his voice becoming increasingly more psychotic.

Link's eyes widened as he was just about to turn tail and run when.

"I'll kill them," Derek stated as if it were everyday phrase. "I'll kill Katja. I'll kill Taki. I'll kill Meredy. I'll kill Anna. I'll kill them all."

The blonde growled as he reached for Setsuna's handle.

"What about Cyrus?" Link asked.

Derek didn't expect this as evidenced by the puzzled look on his face. Link saw an opportunity and decided to act upon it.

"Cy...Cyrus?" Derek asked, the yellow in his eyes began to fade.

Link noticed this and titled his head to the side.

"_His good side must recognize Cyrus. He remembers who his friend is. That is good at least."_

"Could you?" Link asked. "Could you kill Cyrus?"

Derek grabbed his head and seemed to be struggling. Seeing an opportunity Link turned tailed and ran towards the town that the group was staying at. He heard Derek emit a beastly snarl before the sound of air disturbance reached his ears. The blonde turned just in time to dodge a shuriken aimed for his head.

"I see what you are doing," Derek snapped, his voice dripping with venom. "You thought you could fool me, but I-I can see through your twisted lies. Y-y-you think you can mess with my head!"

Link couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was like Derek was losing his mind right in front of him. The fact that one moment he was confident, stable, and proper and the next moment he was stammering and displaying symptoms of neurosis. It was both interesting, yet frightening to watch.

"_He's losing his mind, right in front of my eyes."_

Derek roared as he reached behind his back to pull out his other sword. Link sighed a bit. At least he wasn't using that crazy black fire he had used when he fought Cyrus.

"_Well, at least I won't get burned."_

Suddenly the blade of Derek's sword was ignited with black flames. Link face-palmed. Hard.

"Damn it!"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

A brilliant magic battleraged as two mages squared off. It was Welveria, the Swamp Witch, against Enos, the Arch-Magus. Rainbow-colored flames shot off of the two like streamers at a birthday party as their magic potency was tested. Enos was standing his ground with ease. A large green sphere was forming around him as he effortlessly beat back his adversary's attacks.

Welveria on the other hand was struggling to even match her opponent's might as a purple sphere started to form around her. She started to sweat when his magic began to push harder and harder upon her sphere.

"AAAH!" she screamed as the sphere shattered.

The dark, violet-haired woman was sent hurling back before smacking into the wall.

"Looks like I win," Enos said as he began to walk towards her.

"I'm taking Derek back, like it or not," he stated.

Welveria winced in pain as she tried to sit up.

"I'm not the one controlling him. Olga is; you need to destroy her first," she said.

Enos sighed. "You cast the spell. If I kill you than the spell be be canceled. As far as I am concerned you are the lesser of two evils," he stated.

Enos was just about to start his approach again before he spun on his heel just in time to deflect a blast of white lightning. The white-haired man's look twisted with anger and disgust as he looked up to see who the perpetrator was.

Enos smirked as he examined his hand. "I was wondering when you would show yourself Deus. Still that prideful prick you were before?"

Deus scoffed as he folded his arms. "I see that you are still the ant trying to play god."

Enos smirked as he generating a green flame in his hand. "Oh I can assure you, I'm more than a god."

* * *

Okay, I know its been a while since my update, but that is because of the rewrite of this story. I've been working on a rewrite of this story for a while, the plot is pretty much done, all that is needed is some...back work.

Also Cyrus is a kicker. He primarily kicks, just like Juri, but he punches when he sees fit.


	28. Chapter 28

Link started to sweat as he drew Setsuna from her scabbard, and pointed her threateningly at Derek, who stood before him unintimidated.

_"What am I going to do?" _Link thought.

He was at an obvious disadvantage here. His opponent, a 400-year-old Nephilim, was stronger, faster, and more skilled than him. To make matters worse Link had no idea how to wield Setsuna. He wasn't accustomed to using a curved sword, especially one without a shield.

"I hope you realize how hopeless this situation is," Derek said, his voice cold as ice. "You'll die here. You _will _die, there is not doubt about it." Link's eyes narrowed.

"Although, if I deal the killing blow has yet to be decided." Derek lunged forward.

Link raised Setsuna, blocking Derek's attack. The raven-haired man smirked before quickly pulling back and striking at Link's gut. The blonde jumped backwards to avoid the hit only to see a fist coming towards his face.

"Damn." The fist struck Link's face, sending him spiraling to the ground.

The blonde held his cheek in pain. His strength was massive! He was able to shatter Link's cheek bone with a single punch.

"_It hurts."_

Link looked up to see that Derek was waiting for him to get up. Despite being a psychopath, he apparently had honor. Ignoring the pain in his cheek, Link got to his feet, and took a stance.

Derek sighed. "Tell me," he said, "how do you find the strength to fight me, even though that you know you'll lose?"

Link narrowed his eyes and looked down at Setsuna's blade. He saw his reflection staring back at him; now he could fully appreciated the decent-sized bruise on his cheek.

"Why?" Link asked before holding his free hand up to reveal the glowing Triforce, "This is why! I am the bearer of the Triforce of Courage. As long as I can breathe I'll never stop until I defeat you."

Derek was unimpressed by Link's words. He just stood there like a monolith. His green eyes remained steeled and firm.

"I see," he said. "Would you be any different without that mark? Are you a sniveling little coward without that mark?"

Derek took a few steps forward, flaming sword in hand. "You can't do anything without the Triforce, can't you? That mark is like a safety net—a mask that hides your true feelings. Or does that green tunic hide the reality of your worthless life?"

Link visibly flinched at Derek's words. They were sharp and meaningful. They cut him like an actual knife, and the pain was no less severe.

"This is where it ends," Derek declared, his sword held high.

Link closed his eyes and took a sharp inhale.

"_I'm. . .I'm not a coward," he_ thought. _"I'm not! And I have too much to live for! I can't die here!"_

"_That is the strength I've been looking for."_

Derek stopped in his tracks and narrowed his eyes. The Hyrulian seemed to be emitting a much more powerful aura. One that might even rival his own. He watched with a blank look as Link's aura expanded and contracted, bursting with color all the while. A burst of red shot out of the left, blue on the right, and finally green straight up in the air.

Derek's eyes narrowed when the colors started to form symbols.

"_Interesting," _He said, raising his flaming sword, _"but futile."_

He swung his flaming sword down, creating a huge pillar of black fire, and sent it straight towards Link. The blonde man didn't move, in fact, he didn't attempt dodge the blow. Link raised Setsuna high and sliced down, sending a wave of energy at the onyx flames. The energy flickered before extinguishing the black flames.

"Strange," Derek commented plainly. He didn't care. He was incapable of caring.

Link pointed Setsuna's now glistening blade towards Derek. The blonde's face was painted with a cold look, very much like the raven-haired man's. The aura around Link raged like a wildfire as he did this.

"You sure can talk a good game," Link half-taunted. To be honest, he wasn't really sure of what he was doing, but it didn't matter right now. "Let's see what you got."

"Hmph." Derek ran towards Link at surprising speed.

Link raised the glowing katana to block Derek's attack. A light ripped through the area as black embers flew off the colliding blades. Link gritted his teeth as he desperately tried to push Derek back, but to no avail. The raven-haired man was certainly as strong as he looked. Derek's green eyes pierced Link's blue eyes like a spear piercing its target; with deadly precision.

"_Damn, he strong." _Link mentally grumbled before pushing Derek away and jumping backwards.

The raven-haired man scoffed and sent move waves of fire at Link who just deflected them. The green eyes man suddenly spit into three. Link's eyes widened, now remembering Derek use this same skill during his fight with Cyrus. Derek and his clones all ran towards Link with the same speed as before. The blonde man raised Setsuna defensively as the clones approached.

"_Don't worry," _Link heard Setsuna said, _"We can do this."_

Link nodded slightly before focusing on the Dereks. Blue eyes narrowed as the clones slip off and went in different directions. One directly towards him, one on the far right, and one on the far left; a diversionary tactic since the real Derek is the most dangerous. Link's eyes watched as the Derek's closed in on him.

"Got you!" Link shouted swing his sword in a wide arc releasing a wave of vibrant tri-colored energy.

The Derek's didn't have time to react before they were cleaved in half by the vibrant energy. As they hit the ground they all reverted back to their true form; ink. But something was off. All three Dereks turned into ink, one of them should have been the original. Where-

"Argh!" Link's eyes widened as he looked down. His body when cold at what he saw.

There was Derek's other metal sword, now splattered with blood, sticking through his chest. Link gasped causing blood to spit out of his mouth. His body felt cold. His body shuttered. And his hands shook. This was the closest Link had ever been to death, and judging by how his journey when that was saying something.

"As I said before." Derek said. "You're efforts are futile. I am vastly superior to a hairless ape such as yourself." He said coldly.

Link gasped as the sword as pulled from his body. He collapsed to his knees and held his bleeding wound. Blood seeped out of the wound, squeezing itself through the spaces between Link's fingers. As Link watched his own blood run he felt a strange feeling welling inside of him. The feeling was one of pure animal instinct.

"I will **KILL YOU!" **Link roared suddenly.

Derek arched an eyebrow before they his eyes widened to the size of saucers as the man in front of him started to change. The man's body erupted with fur as white as snow, it covered him thoroughly and all over. The man's face started to crunch together before extending out like a snout. Link's limbs grew long and slender as his hands erupted with claws and similar claws ripped through his boots.

"_Hmm, he's awakened the demon blood." _Derek noted.

Once the transformation was completely the now werewolf Link threw his head back and howled loudly. Derek's eyes narrowed when the beast swiped towards him. Derek quickly jumped back and swung his sword at the beast. The beast roared and quickly dodged the swipe before clawing Derek in the face.

"Gah!"

The Nephilim stumbled a bit but didn't fall. He raised hand to his face and felt a warm sensation on his fingers. It was blood. The werewolf Link had actually harmed him.

"Not bad."

Link roared and went for another strike, but Derek was too quick and he dodged. Derek swung his sword towards Link catching the beast on the arm causing blood to spill out. The beast roared with anger and attempted to strike Derek again, but like last time he dodged.

"_It appears that he's lost touch with his humanity." _Derek noted.

The raven-haired man was knocked out of his thoughts when another clawed hand came speeding towards his face. He quickly leaned back allowing the blades to just barely miss him. Derek suddenly felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He looked down to see Link's other hand impaled in his gut.

"_He got me."_

Derek felt himself being lifted into the air. The raven-haired man made no attempt to defend himself when the other claw impaled itself in his chest. Blood squirted out like a fire house when Link viciously pulled the claws in separate directions. In an explosion of blood Derek's torso was severed from his legs.

"_He got me."_

Link roared triumphantly before throwing his opponent's remains away. The torso smashed into a tree, shattering it in the process. The legs were sent somewhere in the brush. Link roared again and was just about to descend deeper into the wounds when.

"Stop right there!" A feminine voice shouted.

The beast snarled savagely and turned to see Akali, Ultear, Mai, Ivy, and Anna standing there. They got into their respective combat positions and prepared to attack the creature. Link swung for them but they all dodged. Akali threw her kama at the creature who swatted it away like it was nothing.

"_Hmm."_

The creature roared when Ivy stabbed him in the arm with her sword. Link cried out with pain and swung a clawed hand at her and it was just about to hit when it a large icicle pierced his hand. He pulled back, and roared with pain and anger. Ivy turned to see Ultear.

"Nice shot."

The ice mage smiled. "Thank you."

Link roared again when Mai started assault his chest with her fists. He attempted to knock her away with his arms, but she dodged every time. She delivered a powerful fist to Link's chest sending him hurling back and into a tree.

Akali continued the assault by throwing smoke pellet down at the area where Link hit creating a blank of smoke. The ninja ran into it and quickly disappeared inside of it. The werewolf looked all around only to find his vision obscured by smoke. Suddenly a shadow ran past and a fresh cut appeared on the beast's chest. The beast roared. The shadows appeared again and this time two more cuts in the shape of an 'x' appeared. Enraged, Link roared and swept his entire arm knocking everything within away. Akali screamed when she was sent hurling into the air before smacking into a tree.

"Ouch." She groaned.

Mai narrowed her eyes and ran towards the beast, Anna by her side. The two looked at each other before rushing down the roaring beast. Mai punched but Link dodged and grabbed, picked her up and threw her into Ivy. Anna remained and she battled the beast with her blow and with support from Ultear.

"You're a big fella aren't ya?" She mocked.

Link howled with anger and lunged towards her, but Anna dodged. While Link recovered from his lunge Anna deliver a series of kicks to the ribs and under the armpits if she get them. Under the armpits was a weak spot on the body. But her kicks proved to be ineffective. Link swung his arm back, but she rolled out of the way.

"He's tough," Anna said. "His armpits aren't weak spots."

"Then maybe we need to hit him all over." Ultear said as she produced orb.

The mage threw it towards the beast and struck it in the stomach with great force. A few moments later numerous copies of the same orb appeared and relentlessly pounded the beast from all angles. Link howled in anger as he desperately tried to destroy the orbs, only managing to break a few of them.

"Now! Attack!" She shouted.

Following her orders everyone jumped on the beast at the same time. They slashed, kicked, stabbed, punched, and hacked the beast mercilessly. The deadly barrage went on for what seemed like hours until they all stopped. Everyone jumped away from the beast and panted heavily.

"Did we get him?" Mai asked.

The beast didn't make a sound. His white fur was matted with blood, his left eye was shut as blood leaked down, and he was breathing heavily. Link groaned before suddenly falling forward in a beaten, bloody mess. Everyone sighed with relief.

"Yes. We got him."

Suddenly a bright light engulfed the fallen werewolf's body. A few moments later the werewolf vanished and was replaced with the sight of Link in the exact same state was the werewolf. Everyone gasped and took a shocked step back.

"The werewolf was Link?" Ultear asked.

"Apparently." Ivy replied snidely.

"Well. . .we messed up." Anna added.

"..." Akali remained silent.

A sudden rustling caught their attention. They spun on their heels towards the source of the rustling and prepared themselves for another fight. If another fight was coming they were sure if they could win this one since fighting the beast took a lot out of them. A few moments later Cyrus came walking out of the bushes, his mouth splattered red.

"**I love rabbits." **He said giddily.

He turned to see the girls and Link. The demon arched an eyebrow when he noticed Link's deplorable state. He placed his hands on his hips and glared heatedly at them.

"**What the fuck is this shit?" **He demanded. **"It looks like you beat the shit out of him."**

Everyone flinched at his words. They were as sharp as knives and cut just as deep. Now, while Cyrus was a pretty calm guy, when he got angry things happened, bad things. To avoid incurring the demon's wrath they all remained silent.

Arching an eyebrow, Cyrus stepped forward.

"**No one's talking huh? Is that how it's going to be?" **He asked and was still met with no answer. **"Alright, no more Mr. Nice Guy."**

Cyrus shifted into his demon form.

"**WHICH ONE OF YOU DID THIS SHIT?! TELL ME OR I'LL PERPETUALLY FREEZE THE INSIDE OF YOUR BRAS!"**

"WE ALL DID IT! WE THOUGHT LINK WAS A MONSTER WHO ATE LINK SO WE FOUGHT HIM!" Ivy shouted.

"IVY!" Everyone shouted.

"I'M SORRY BUT I CAN'T STAND IT!"

Cyrus smirked and reverted back to his human form. His eyes shifted between all of them before suddenly raising an eyebrow.

"**Huh, there is one less," **he said.

Everyone gasped and looked to the side where Akali had stood, but found only an empty spot. Everyone silently cursed the ninja's name as they faced Cyrus' wrath. The wolf demon was just about to do something when he suddenly stopped and sighed.

**"Oh shit,"**he muttered.** "I just remembered my mother and sister are coming to visit. I'll let this slide as long as you don't embarrass me. My mother does that enough already."**

They all quickly nodded and as a group they started to head back. Cyrus remained behind and picked Link off of the ground and followed with the blonde over his shoulder.

* * *

Alright, the The White Wolf rewrite is live. But I'll keep my word and continue this story till the end. The name of the rewrite is Dog Days is in the same category as this story.


End file.
